


I trust you (Übersetzung)

by MalecsPassion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Building trust, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Malec Soulmate AU, Really fluffy, Romance, Telepathy, slight angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecsPassion/pseuds/MalecsPassion
Summary: ~Everyone has a soulmate. At a certain age you start to see your soulmate's eyes in your dreams.~Jeder hat einen Seelenverwandten. Ab einem gewissen Alter fängst du an, die Augen deines Seelenverwandten in deinen Träumen zu sehen.





	1. You can't be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidnephlim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/gifts).
  * A translation of [I trust you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299725) by [stupidnephlim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim). 



~Jeder hat einen Seelenverwandten. In einem gewissen Alter fängst du an, die Augen deines Seelenverwandten in deinen Träumen zu sehen.~

Alec war sechs Jahre alt, als er zum ersten Mal von dem ganzen Seelenverwandten Ding erfuhr. Er hatte es in einem Buch entdeckt, dass er zwar las, aber zuerst nicht verstand. Also bat er seine Mutter um Hilfe. ,,Mama, was ist ein Seelenverwandter?", fragte er als ein Kleinkind. Maryse lächelte ihren Sohn an und hielt ihn in ihrem Schoß. ,,Ein Seelenverwandter ist deine andere Hälfte. Jemand, den du lernen wirst zu lieben. Jemand der dich besonders und vollkommen fühlen lässt." Alec besaß Ehrfurcht davor, wie seine Mutter klang. ,,Wann finde ich meinen Seelenverwandten?", fragte Alec neugierig. ,,Es dauert nicht mehr lang, aber das ist nichts, woran du jetzt denken solltest. Komm schon ... geh dein Zimmer aufräumen und sammel all deine Spielsachen ein." Maryse führte Alec aus dem Zimmer und Alec vergaß bald seinen Seelenverwandten.

Zwei Jahre später fing Alec an goldene Augen in seinen Träumen zu sehen. Die Augen schienen immer voller Wärme und Liebe. Er fühlte, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte. Die Augen schimmerten immer vor Lachen und Vergnügen. Es machte Alec duselig. Er sah nie den Rest des Gesichts, aber irgendwie ließ ihn der Blick in diese Augen Frieden fühlen.

Alec träumte von diesen Augen seit er acht Jahre alt war. Sie erschienen immer in seinen Träumen. Besonders, wenn er einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte. Sie würden ihn beruhigen und ihm sagen, dass es okay war. Ihn trösten. Zuerst dachte er, dass es nur sein Gehirn war, das alles aufzog. Als Alec jedoch elf wurde, lernte er in der Schule mehr über den "Seelenverwandtenprozess" und alles war klar. Es war irgendwie, wie das "Pubertätsgespräch", nur intimer. Alec erfuhr, dass jeder ein Seelenverwandten hatte. ,,Du solltest deine Seelenverwandten in deinen Träumen sehen. Wenn dies geschieht, dann versucht dein Seelenverwandter dich zu trösten, ohne es zu wissen.", hatte der Lehrer seiner Klasse erzählt. Im Alter von elf Jahren, konnte Alec es nicht abwarten, seinen Seelenverwandten zu treffen.

_Gegenwart_

Alec hatte einen schlechten Tag. Er trug eine halb fertige Leinwand unter dem Arm, als er von der Universität nach Hause ging. Er hasste es, seine Arbeit durch die Stadt zu tragen. Als er in der Uni gewesen war, hatte sein Professor einen Notfall, also mussten sie alle nach Hause gehen. Alec war ein Kunststudent. Er liebte die Malerei. Es war seine Art Gefühle auszudrücken. Er hatte versucht ein Tagebuch zu führen als er jünger war, aber er hatte immer Angst, dass jemand es finden würde und seine innersten Gedanken kannte. Also begann er, seine Gefühle auf Papier zu zeichnen und zu malen. Nur auf diese Weise konnte er die Bedeutung hinter seiner Kunst verstehen und doch seine Gefühle in irgendeiner Weise ausdrücken.

Er ging in den Lift und drückte den Knopf, der ihn zu seinem Flur bringen würde. Die Liftfahrt wurde kurz unterbrochen, als der Lift im zweiten Stock hielt, um einen Mann hereinzulassen. Der Mann hatte einen einzigartigen Sinn für Stil. Er trug schwarze, enge Jeans und ein lilanes, geknöpftes Shirt mit einer funkelnden, lila Jacke. Sein Haar war stachelig und in lila Streifen getaucht, passend zu seinem Outfit. Der funkelnde Mann trug eine Sonnenbrille und Make-Up. Er betrat den Lift anmutig, stellte sich neben Alec und starrte auf sein Telefon.

Alec wusste nicht warum, aber er fing ganz plötzlich an, etwas Warmes in sich zu spüren. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, bis er zu Hause war und in einem entspannenden Bad, die neueste Episode von 'How to get away with murder' zu sehen, um zu wissen, was passiert ist. Sein Twitter und Instagram waren voller Spoiler, weswegen er diese Medien, um jeden Preis vermeiden musste. In Zeiten wie diesen, hasste er wirklich das Leben direkt im Dachgeschoss des Gebäudes. ,,Es ist schrecklich heiß hier drin." , kommentierte der funkelnde Mann aus dem Nichts und brachte Alec somit dazu, seine Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Es brauchte Alec eine peinlich lange Zeit um zu erkennen, dass der Mann mit ihm sprach. Was sinnvoll sein sollte, da sonst niemand im Lift war, außer ihnen. ,,Err ... ja, das ist es.", antwortete Alec. Er wusste nicht, warum dieser Mann mit ihm sprach und er wusste nicht, ob er es ihm gefiel oder nicht. Alec war nicht gut darin mit Fremden zu reden. Er hatte einen sehr kleinen Freundeskreis, nur Leute, denen er sein Leben anvertraute.

Der Mann drehte sich um und sah Alec an. ,,Du malst?", fragte er. Alec nickte und warf einen Blick auf den Mann, der die halb fertige Malerei beäugte. Alec hatte ein Schwarz-Weiß-Bild gemalt, indem ein kleiner Junge stand und die anderen Kinder ansah, die um ihn herum spielten. Der Junge trug einen verlorenen Blick. Genau so fühlte sich Alec. Er fühlte sich verloren. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte einfach, dass ihm etwas fehlte. ,,Du weißt, dass die meisten Künstler ihre Emotionen in ihrer Arbeit spiegeln?... Also.. fühlst du dich verloren?", fragte der freudige Fremde überraschend Alec. Niemand hatte jemals herausgefunden, was die Bedeutung hinter seinen Bildern war. Alec starrte den funkelnden Mann an, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war das Gemälde zu betrachten. Als Alec nicht antwortete, begann der Mann zu sprechen. ,,Es tut mir leid, das war unhöf-". Er stockte plötzlich, als er zum ersten Mal in Alecs Augen sah. Sein Mund klappte auf. ,,Nein, du kannst es nicht sein.", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Alec.

Dieser hatte den seltsamen Drang, die Sonnenbrille des Mannes wegzunehmen und seine Augen zu sehen. Er hielt sich jedoch zurück, denn das wäre jenseits von sonderbar gewesen. Alec war im Begriff zu fragen, wovon der Mann sprach, als sich die Lifttür mit einem Ping öffnete, so dass sie beide zusammenzuckten. Jemand wartete draußen vor den Türen. ,,Komm schon Magnus, wir sind spät dran!", schrie die Frau den funkelnden Mann an, der immer noch auf Alecs Augen starrte. Alec fand das alles sehr seltsam und leicht gruselig, also trat er hervor, um aus dem Lift zu entkommen. Er ging die Hallen hinunter zu seiner Wohnung, während er die Augen des Mannes auf sich fühlte. Er beschloss, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Er war wahrscheinlich betrunken oder high, dachte Alec sich, als er in seine Wohnung ging und seine Schlüssel auf den Couchtisch im Wohnzimmer legte. Dann fuhr damit fort, die Dinge zu tun, die er sich schon im Lift vorgenommen hatte.


	2. Gold met Blue

~Erstes Treffen?~

Es war nun eine Woche her, dass Magnus auf seinen möglichen Seelenverwandten stieß. Eine Woche, in der lauter Fragen durch seine Gedanken schwirrten. Es führte Magnus zu dem Punkt, an dem er nicht einmal mehr sicher war, ob der hübsche Fremde im Lift, seine andere Hälfte war oder nicht. Wenn es Tatsache wäre, dass Magnus nicht verrückt war, hätte er sich ihm vorgestellt. Magnus wusste, in welchem Gebäude er wohnte, nur kannte er nicht die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Diese konnte jedoch nicht schwer zu finden sein, richtig?

Magnus ging zur Universität. Es war sein letztes Jahr, bevor er ein Vollzeit-Modedesigner werden konnte. Magnus war zufrieden mit seinem Leben. Alles was fehlte war, dass er seinen Seelenverwandten fand.

Auf der anderen Seite war Clary, eine seiner besten Freunde, gerade in das gleiche Gebäude gezogen, wie der große, dunkelhaarige und hübsche Fremde. Somit hatte er jedes Mal, wenn Magnus sie besuchen wollte, eine Chance, dass er zufällig auf den geheimnisvollen Mann stoßen könnte.

,,Ich sage dir, dass er es war!", sagte Magnus. Er lag ausgestreckt auf Clarys Sofa und jammerte wegen seines möglichen Seelenverwandten und das schon zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Woche. ,,Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt? Und noch wichtiger, sollte er dich nicht wegen deiner Augen erkannt haben?" Raphael saß neben ihm und kämmte mit den Fingern durch Clarys Haare, die zwischen seinen Beinen auf dem Boden saß. ,,Ich war gerade dabei, aber dann kam jemand _(Magnus zeigte mit dem Finger auf Clary)_ und unterbrach mich, bevor ich konnte." Clary drehte den Kopf und lächelte verlegen.  
,,Nur zu meiner Verteidigung. Wir waren viel zu spät an meinem ersten Tag an der Universität und du warst meine einzige Fahrgelegenheit.", antwortete Clary. Clary war an der Idris University of Art angenommen worden. Sie war überrascht, dass sie ihre Kunsttalente zum Beruf machen konnte. Magnus konnte nicht stolzer auf seine Kleine sein, die ihre Träume verwirklichte.

Als Magnus neun Jahre alt war, zog er mit seiner Familie von Indonesien nach England. Drei Jahre nach dem Umzug wurden seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall umgebracht und Magnus wurde zu einem Waisen. Luke und Jocelyn, Clarys Eltern, waren wirklich gute Freunde von Magnus Eltern und nach ihrem Tod zog Magnus mit Clary und ihrer Familie zusammen. Durch Clary traf Magnus Simon und ein Jahr später trafen sie alle zusammen auf Raphael, den Jungen aus dem Nachbarhaus. Sie wurden zu guten Freunden, zu einer Familie.

,,Wie sollte ich wissen, dass die Person, mit der du gesprochen hast, ausgerechnet dein möglicher Seelenverwandter ist?", argumentierte Clary und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen. Magnus schnaubte nur und verdrehte die Augen. ,,Bist du sicher, dass er es war?", fragte Clary.

,,Ja.", antwortete Magnus. Er konnte diese tiefen blauen Augen überall erkennen. Diese blauen Augen hatten ihm bereits sehr geholfen. Seit er 8 Jahre alt war, hatte er begonnen diese Augen zu sehen und ihn in seinen Träumen anzustarren. Als seine Eltern starben, hatte er viele schlaflose Nächte, aber diese blauen Augen würden ihn trösten und ihn entspannen. Magnus erinnerte sich an die Zeiten, in denen er aufwachte nachdem er einen schlechten Traum über seine Eltern hatte. Die ozeanblauen Augen waren da, um ihn wieder zum einschlafen zu bringen. Sie schienen immer sanft und sorgsam, aber stark und beschützend. Die Augen ließen Magnus immer sicher fühlen. Sie ließen ihn glauben, dass alles in Ordnung wäre.

,,Warum redest du nicht mit ihm? Ich meine, er lebt in diesem Gebäude.", sprach Simon plötzlich. Er spielte Call of Duty, Zombies, und Magnus dachte, er würde zu sehr in das Spiel vertieft sein um zuzuhören, aber anscheinend lag er falsch. ,,Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, Sherwin.", sagte Magnus und sprach sogleich Simons Namen falsch aus, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Simon verdrehte die Augen. ,,Warum?", fragte er.

,,Da er A: meine Augen nicht gesehen hat, weil ich eine Sonnenbrille trug und er somit nicht sehen konnte, dass ich sein Seelenverwa -". Magnus wurde unterbrochen, bevor er alle Dinge auflisten konnte, die die Situation kompliziert machten.

,,Warte, warum hast du eine Sonnenbrille getragen?", fragte Raphael.

,,Weil es draußen sonnig war und ich es nicht eingesehen habe sie ab zusetzen, da wir wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen waren. Der Aufenthalt drinnen war kurz, da ich nur kurz Clary holen wollte.", antwortete Magnus. Er erzählte seinen Freunden aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie ihn ausgelacht hätten, nicht, dass er mehr Zeit im Gebäude verbracht hatte als nötig. Magnus hatte sich verlaufen und nahm die Treppe, die ihn in den zweiten Stock führte, bevor er erkannte, dass es einen Lift gab. Clarys Wohnung war im Dachgeschoss des Gebäudes, so dass der Lift eindeutig die bessere Idee war. Magnus war im Begriff, weiter zu sprechen, als Clarys Telefon summte.

,,Wer ist Alec Lightwood?", fragte Raphael und las über ihre Schulter mit.

,,Er ist mein Kunstpartner. Wir sollen uns treffen und darüber diskutieren, was wir für unser Halbjahresprojekt machen wollen. Außerdem soll er mich herumführen, da ich neu bin.", sagte Clary, als sie eine Antwort zurückschrieb. Den Namen zu hören erwärmte Magnus Körper. Er war verwirrt. ,,Also, wie läuft die Uni?", fragte Simon Clary und sie hörten alle zu, wie Clary von den ersten Tagen in der Universität ihrer Träume erzählte.

 

Zwei Wochen später befand sich Magnus auf dem Weg, Clary von der Idris Uni abzuholen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten zwei Wochen, wegen Clarys Schularbeiten, nicht gesehen. Clary war damit beschäftigt, an ihrem Kunstprojekt zu arbeiten und Magnus arbeitete an seinen Designideen für die große Show, die bald stattfand. Diese würde darüber entscheiden, ob Magnus ein professioneller Modedesigner werden würde oder nicht. Er riss sich also förmlich den funkelnden Hinter auf. 

Sie hatten beide beschlossen, dass es Zeit war eine Pause zu machen und einen Tag miteinander zu verbringen. Magnus stieg aus seinem Wagen und winkte Clary zu. Sie verabschiedete sich von der Person, mit der sie sprach und rannte zu Magnus, um ihn mit einer Umarmung zu erdrücken. ,,Hey." Magnus lachte und umarmte sie zurück. Sie war winzig, aber sie hatte Feuer im Blut. Magnus liebte sie. Sie war die kleine Schwester, die er nie hatte. ,,Hi! Komm, lass uns gehen!", rief Clary und zog Magnus zu seinem Wagen. Nachdem sie eingestiegen waren, fuhren sie zum nächsten Café und gingen zu einem leeren Stand. ,,Alec sagt, dass Takis einer der besten Läden ist.", sagte Clary, als sie sich setzten und das Menü ansahen. 

Magnus Körper erwärmte sich plötzlich erneut. Warum hat der Name 'Alec 'eine solche Wirkung auf ihn? Er kannte den Typen nicht einmal. ,,Alec ist der Typ, mit dem du an deinem Projekt arbeitest?", fragte Magnus und ignorierte die Art und Weise wie sein Herzschlag zunahm, als er den Namen zum ersten Mal aussprach. Clary nickte. ,,Also, läuft die Arbeit mit ihm gut?", fragte er. ,,Ja. Wir haben ähnliche Ideen und er ist ein wirklich guter Kerl.", antwortete Clary. ,,Du wirst es selbst sehen." ,,Was meinst du, Kleine?", fragte Magnus. ,,Wir gehen alle zusammen aus. Alec, seine Schwester, Simon, du und ich." Magnus lächelte Clary an. Sie waren schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr ausgegangen und es würde Spaß machen, neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. ,,Okay", stimmte Magnus zu und fing mental an, sein Outfit für den Abend zu planen.

 

Als Alec Clary traf, mochte er sie sofort. Sie war klein, aber ihre sprudelnde Persönlichkeit machte ihre Größe aus. Sie erinnerte ihn an Isabelle. Der Professor hatte sie als seine Projektpartnerin zugewiesen und Alec war froh, dass sie ausgewählt wurde. Er hatte ihre Arbeit gesehen und war beeindruckt. Sie hatten beschlossen sich zu treffen, um über das Kunstprojekt zu sprechen und sich gegenseitig kennen zulernen. Alec saß in Takis und las einen alten Klassiker, The Animal Farm, als Clary hereinkam. Er rief sie zu sich und sie lächelte ihn an, als sie den Tisch erreichte. ,,Hey!", rief sie und ihre Augen glänzten vor Aufregung. Alec lächelte höflich. ,,Hey.", antwortete er. 

,,Also, wie findest du das Leben an der Uni?", fragte Alec und winkte die Kellnerin zu sich. ,,Diese paar Wochen waren großartig. Ich liebe die Atmosphäre dort. Jeder ist so professionell.", antwortete sie. Sie sahen auf, als die Kellnerin kam. ,,Hey Alec, wie geht es dir?" ,,Hey Aline, mir geht es gut. Und dir?", antwortete er. ,,Mir geht es gut, aber ich bin ziemlich erschöpft. Das Semesterende naht und es war in letzter Zeit besonders hektisch.", antwortete sie. Dann schien sie Clary zu bemerken und hob die Augenbrauen in Richtung Alec. Dieser bemerkte es und begann die Beiden einander vorzustellen. ,,Aline, das ist Clary. Sie ist meine Kunstpartnerin und Clary, das ist Aline, eine Freundin aus meiner Kindheit." Beide Mädchen sagten hallo zueinander, bevor Aline ihre Bestellungen entgegen nahm und wegging. ,,Sie scheint nett zu sein.", sagte Clary. Alec lächelte und antwortete: ,,Ja, dass ist sie. Wir kannten uns schon, als wir beide noch in Windeln herumliefen." ,,Ich habe auch solche Freunde. Mein Freund Simon und ich kennen uns seit Kindertagen und mein Freund Magnus war schon immer für mich da." Alec fühlte, wie sich sei Herzschlag bei dem Namen verdoppelte. Es verwirrte ihn. 

,,Also, warst du schon einmal hier oder bist du zum ersten Mal hier?", fragte Alec. Clary schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, das ist mein erstes Mal." ,,Als meine Schwester 10 wurde, sind wir zufällig an diesem Laden vorbeigekommen und seitdem kommen wir immer hierher. Danach hat Aline einen Job hier bekommen und es wurde zu meinem regelmäßiger Rückzugsort.", erklärte Alec. ,,Ich verstehe, warum du es liebst.", antwortete Clary und sah sich um. ,,Es vermittelt eine schöne Atmosphäre."Nachdem sie ihren Kaffee bekommen hatten, setzten sie ihre Gespräche fort und Clary lud Alec und Isabelle zum Abendessen ein. Alec stimmte überrascht zu. 

Er hatte Isabelle am Morgen gefragt, ob sie ausgehen wollten und sie hatte zugestimmt. Jetzt waren sie beide auf dem Weg zum Restaurant, wo sie Clary und ihre Freunde treffen sollten. ,,Wie ist Clary?", fragte Izzy, während Alec fuhr. ,,Sie ist wirklich nett. Du wirst sie mögen.", antwortete Alec. ,,Außerdem...warum konnte nicht Jace kommen?" Sie waren am Restaurant angekommen und stiegen aus dem Auto. ,,Er sagte, er habe Arbeit zu erledigen." Jace war Alecs bester Freund, der bei der Polizei arbeitete. Sie kannten einander solange, dass Jace praktisch wie ein Bruder war. Alec nickte antwortend, dann entdeckte er Clary vor dem Restaurant.

,,Hallo! Du musst Isabelle sein.", grüßte sie. Izzy nickte und streckte ihre Hand aus, um Clarys zu schütteln. Nach der schnellen Bekanntmache gingen sie hinein. ,,Simon wird uns nicht begleiten", sagte Clary und ging mit Alec und Izzy zu ihrem Tisch. ,,Warum?", fragte Alec. ,,Er ist damit beschäftigt, für das Semesterende zu arbeiten, aber Magnus kommt." 

Sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch und sahen sich die Speisekarte an. Izzy und Clary betrieben Small Talk und ergänzten sich gegenseitig im Wissen über Make-up und Kleidung. Sie wollten mit der Bestellung auf Magnus warten, wodurch das Trio über alles und jenes sprach. Alec war in der Mitte, sie über die Schule zu erzählen, als er hereinkam. Alec erstarrte mitten im Satz, als seine Augen die von _ihm_ trafen. Alec würde diese Augen überall erkennen. Diese Augen hatten ihn getröstet, als er jünger war und er sich selbst in den Schlaf geweint hatte, weil er als Kind gemobbt wurde. Gold traf blau und die Zeit verlangsamte sich, als sie gegenseitig anstarrten. 

Die Mädchen folgten Alecs Blick und Clary brachte Alec aus seiner Trance, indem sie nach Magnus rief und ihn bat sich hinzusetzen. Es schien die Trance zu brechen, in der Magnus sich befand, als er langsam zu ihnen ging. Alec's Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mit jedem Schritt, der Magnus näher zu ihm brachte. Als dieser näher kam erkannte Alec, dass er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte... irgendwo. 

Der Lift! Alec hatte bereits zuvor mit dem Mann gesprochen. Kein Wunder, dass er ihm so vertraut war. ,,Alec, Izzy, das ist Magnus. Magnus, das sind Alec und Izzy Lightwood.", stellte Clary die drei einander vor. ,,Hallo!", sagte Izzy und bemerkte nicht, wie Alec und Magnus einander anstarrten. 

,,Hey.", flüsterte Magnus und starrte Alec immer noch mit großen Augen an. Alec schluckte. Sein Herz schlug wirklich schnell. Er hatte Angst, dass es aus seinem Brustkorb springen würde. ,,Hi", antwortete Alec. 

Er konnte es nicht glauben....Er, Alec. Lightwood. hatte. seinen. Seelenverwandten. gefunden.


	3. First Step

Die beiden Männer starrten einander an. Beide nahmen den anderen mit ihrem Blick ein. Alec verspürte plötzlich den Drang, den funkelnden Mann zu umarmen. Der Drang war so stark, als wären sie Magneten, die zu dem anderen hingezogen wurden. Alec ging langsam auf seinen Seelenverwandten zu und hielt direkt vor Magnus. ,,Bist ... bist du es wirklich?", flüsterte Alec, immer noch nicht ganz realisierend was geschah. ,,Ja, ... ja.", antwortete Magnus und nickte lächelnd und bekam feuchte Augen. Alec konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und vergrub seine Nase in der Beuge von Magnus Hals und atmete den Duft seines Seelenverwandten ein. Magnus wickelte schnell seine Arme um Alec's Taille und hielt ihn fest. ,,Ich habe dich endlich gefunden.", flüsterte Alec an Magnus Hals und spürte, wie Magnus nickte. Sie blieben dort, hielten sich gegenseitig und fühlten sich endlich wieder vollständig. Alec fühlte sich leichter und glücklicher. Er erkannte den Grund dafür, dass er sich all die Jahre verloren gefühlt hatte. Er hatte ohne seine andere Hälfte, seine Heimat, gelebt.

Schließlich lösten sie sich langsam voneinander und wandten sich an Clary und Izzy, die beide ein stolzes Grinsen im Gesicht trug. Izzy sah aus, als hätte sie geweint. Sie trat vor und umarmte Magnus und Alec gleichzeitig. Izzy drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass nur Magnus hören konnte, was sie sagen wollte. ,,Pass auf ihn auf.", flüsterte sie. Magnus bewegte seinen Kopf so, dass er in ihre Augen schauen konnte und nickte. Nach Izzy umarmte auch Clary die beiden Männer und alle setzten sich an den Tisch und suchten ihre Speisen aus. Sowohl Alec als auch Magnus saßen Izzy und Clary gegenüber. ,,Du hattest Recht!", rief Clary aus und verwies auf Magnus, der die ganze Woche über seinen Seelenverwandten gesprochen hatte. ,,Recht womit?", fragte Alec und Magnus spürte, wie sein Herz platzte. ' _Seine Stimme ist so himmlisch'_ , dachte Magnus mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. ,,Seit dem Tag als ihr zwei im Lift miteinander geredet habt, hat er nicht aufgehört über dich zu sprechen.", sagte Clary zu Alec, welcher errötete und auf sein Essen schaute. ,,Warte, du hast mit ihm gesprochen und du hast es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte Izzy mit großen Augen. Alec sah von seinem Menü auf.

,,Als ich mit ihm sprach wusste ich nicht, dass er mein Seelenverwandter ist. Er hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf, also habe ich seine Augen nicht gesehen." Izzy nickte. ,,Warum hattest du im Gebäude eine Sonnenbrille auf ?".  Alec wandte den Kopf zu Magnus, der viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war Alec anzustarren. Als er erkannte, dass die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lag, zwang sich das Starren zu unterbrechen. ,,Oh ähm ... ich wollte mir nicht die Mühe machen sie abzunehmen, da ich nur kurz im Gebäude war."

,,Also hat dich deine Faulheit dazu gebracht, dass wir uns nicht getroffen haben, als wir es sollten." neckte Alec ihn. Er grinste und überkreuzte seine Arme so, dass sein Bizeps zum Vorschein kam. Magnus wurde fast ohnmächtig von dem Anblick. ,,Halt die Klappe."  murmelte Magnus, ohne Bosheit hinter seinen Worten. Alec drehte sich um, um Magnus in die Augen zu sehen und Magnus sah zurück. Sie blickten einander einfach in die Augen und ignorierten die Welt um sich herum. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen kleinen Blase.

,,Ich denke, es ist am Besten, wenn wir sie alleine lassen.", flüsterte Izzy in Clarys Ohr, die ein Bild von den Beiden geknipst hatte. ,,Ja. Sie brauchen Zeit, um sich kennen zulernen.", stimmte Clary zu. Das Band zwischen den Seelenverwandten war ein einzigartiges und besonderes Geschenk. Es garantierte nicht, dass du dich in deinen Seelenverwandten verlieben würdest, aber es ziemlich nah dran. Wenn man erstmal seinen Seelenverwandten fand, so fühlte man eine sehr starke Anziehungskraft auf sie. Es fühlte sich fast wie Liebe an, weil die eine Seele die Andere erkannte. Sich in seinen Seelenverwandten zu verlieben war ein langer und langsamer Prozess für einige, aber bei Anderen war es intensiv und augenblicklich.

Leise standen Izzy und Clary vom Tisch auf und verließen das Restaurant. Die beiden Jungs bemerkten ihren Abgang nicht einmal, denn sie waren zu sehr in der Präsenz des Anderen gefangen. Die Beiden wurden durch den Kellner gestört. Alec schaute zu diesem hinauf. Nach dem Bestellen fiel Alec endlich auf, dass seine Schwester und Clary verschwunden waren. ,,Wo sind Izzy und Clary?", fragte er Magnus, doch dieser antwortete ihm nur schulter zuckend. Alec nahm sein Handy raus, um seiner kleinen Schwester eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Diese hatte ihm jedoch schon eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. _> >Ihr zwei braucht Zeit für euch alleine, also haben wir uns entschieden euch diese zu geben. Habt Spaß.....und verhütet!" _Alec errötete peinlich berührt, als er den letzten Teil der Nachricht las. Magnus, der währenddessen über Alec's Schulter hinweg die Nachricht gelesen hatte, grinste nur: ,,Deine Schwester ist sehr aufmerksam!" Alec konnte nur beschämt Nicken.  
 

Sie wechselten in eine kleine Nische für zwei Personen, wo es eindeutig privater war. ,,Also, du bist also Künstler.", sagte Magnus und winkte mit der Hand, damit Alec mit seinen Erzählungen fort fuhr. ,,Ja ... ich habe in meiner Kindheit angefangen zu zeichnen, ... ich liebe es, es nun professionell zu machen." Alecs Lehrer dachten, dass seine Malereien und Zeichnungen außergewöhnlich waren. Sein Gemälde würde somit am Ende des Semesters bei der Ausstellung versteigert. ,,Was ist mit dir?", fragte Alec und bewunderte die Augen seines Seelenverwandten. Magnus lächelte ihn an, bevor er antwortete. ,,Ich bin auf dem Weg Mode-Designer zu werden." Magnus Augen strahlten, als er antwortete und Alec liebte es. Alec kam ohnehin nicht darüber weg, wie schön Magnus aussah, als er lächelte.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends damit sich kennen zulernen. Sie lernten ihre gegenseitigen Vorlieben und Abneigungen. Alec erzählte Magnus von seiner Familie und wie nah er zu seinen Geschwistern stand. im Gegenzug erzählte Magnus Alec etwas über Clary, Simon und Raphael. Als Alec jedoch Magnus zu seinen Eltern befragte, brach Magnus das Gespräch ab und wechselte das Thema. Alec hatte nichts dagegen, denn sie hatten sich gerade erst getroffen, Seelenverwandte hin oder her. Alec musste sich Magnus Vertrauen verdienen und umgekehrt. 

Nach ihrer Mahlzeit beschlossen sie einen Spaziergang durch die leeren Straßen von London zu machen. Sie gingen, mit ineinander verschränkten Fingern und zwischen ihnen schwingenden Armen, nebeneinander her. Das Gespräch war einem angenehmen Schweigen gewichen. Sie liefen in Stille und genossen die Gesellschaft des Anderen. 

,,Wann war das erste Mal?", fragte Magnus und brach die Stille. Alec sah Magnus mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck an. ,,Wann hast du meine Augen zum ersten Mal gesehen?", erklärte Magnus. Alecs Ausdruck veränderte sich von Verwirrung zu Verständnis. ,,Ich war 8, als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah." Sie waren beide in einem verlassenen Park angekommen, wo sie sich auf einer Bank niederließen, ihre Finger immer noch verflochten. ,,Ich erinnere mich daran, dass meine Mutter mir nicht mein Spielzeug geben wollte. Ich war wirklich wütend auf sie." Alec kicherte, als er sich an sein kindliches Verhalten zurück erinnerte." Ich bin in mein Zimmer gegangen und mich in den Schlaf weinen, aber als ich meine Augen schloss und mir die Tränen durch das Gesicht liefen ... da sah ich sie." Alec blieb stehen und sah Magnus Augen an. ,,Sie waren die schönsten goldenen Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Ich war so erstaunt über ihre Schönheit, dass ich mein Spielzeug vergaß oder den Grund, warum ich weinte. Ich erinnere mich, dass deine Augen mich beschützt und sicher fühlen ließen." Sie hatten sich beide aufeinander zu bewegt, ohne es zu bemerken, bis Alec Magnus Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. 

,,Alec", flüsterte Magnus. 

,,Ja?" 

"Küss mich." 

Und Alec brauchte es nicht zweimal gesagt bekommen. Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und ergriff Besitz von Magnus Unterlippe. Der Kuss ließ sie wieder vollständig fühlen und beide entließen einen Seufzer der Erleichterung in den Mund des anderen. Magnus unterbrach den Kuss, um zu atmen und legte seine Stirn an Alec's. ,,Fühlst du das?", fragte er Alec, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Dieser öffnete die Augen und nickte. Sie fühlten sich näher als jemals zuvor. Ihr Kuss war der erste Schritt, um ihre Seelenverwandtschaft komplett zu machen. Jetzt konnten sie die Gegenwart des Anderen spüren. Sie konnten die anderen Seele fühlen. Die Beiden lehnten sich erneut in einen Kuss und erforschten die Lippen des jeweils Anderen, denn sie konnten einfach nicht genug bekommen. ,,Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe.", flüsterte Alec und Magnus Herz klopfte wirklich schnell, auf eine gute Art und Weise. Magnus küsste Alec antwortend mit mehr Druck und verdeutlichte ihm all seine Gefühle, durch ihre verbundenen Lippen.


	4. Only for you

Es wurde schon spät und das Paar fing an zu zittern, da die Temperatur kühler wurde. Also beschlossen sie nach Hause zu gehen. Sie gingen zurück in das Restaurant, wo Alec's Auto geparkt war und setzten sich hinein. Auf dem Weg zu Magnus Wohnung sprachen sie über alles und jenes. 

Bald waren sie bei Magnus' Wohnung angekommen. Magnus war dabei aus zusteigen, als er sich an etwas erinnerte und sich ins Auto zurücksetzte. ,,Wir haben keine Nummern ausgetauscht.", sagte er zu Alec, welcher sich geistig selbst schlug, wegen seiner Vergesslichkeit. ,,Oh ja.", sagte Alec und nahm sein Telefon heraus und reichte es Magnus. Magnus tat dasselbe und bald hatten sie die Telefonnummer des jeweils anderen. ,,Ich hatte Spaß heute Abend.", flüsterte Magnus. ,,Ich auch.", flüsterte Alec zurück. Sie hatten keine Ahnung warum sie flüsterten, aber das Flüstern schien angemessen. Es hielt sie in ihrer kleinen Blase. Magnus beugte sich vor und legte sanft seine Hand auf Alec's Wange. ,,Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du die seltensten und schönsten Augen besitzt." Alec errötete bei Magnus Worten, lächelte aber trotzdem. ,,Alec, darf ich dich küssen? ", fragte er.

Bei Magnus Frage machte Alecs Herz winzige Purzelbäume. Die Tatsache, dass Magnus nach Alecs Zustimmung für etwas so kleines und intimes wie einen Kuss fragte, ließ seine Haut kribbeln. Alec nickte und Magnus lächelte, bevor er Alecs Lippen zwischen seine eigenen nahm. Ihr Kuss war langsam und süß, als sich ihre Lippen langsam einander öffneten und als ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal Kontakt aufnahmen, zitterten sie beide im Einklang. Alec brach den Kuss, keuchte nach Luft und sein Blick traf Magnus 'goldene Iris, in der die Emotionen umherwirbelten. ,,Gute Nacht Alec.", sagte Magnus und küsste Alec auf die Nase, so dass Alec diese kräuselte. Wie entzückend! ,,Gute Nacht Magnus.", antwortete Alec. Magnus stieg aus dem Wagen und ließ Alec einen Luftkuss zukommen, den Alec vorgab zu fangen. Die Beiden lachten über ihre fehlende Reife. Nachdem Alec sich sicher war, dass Magnus heile im Inneren des Gebäudes angekommen war, startete er das Auto und fuhr zu seiner eigene Wohnung.

Alec ging gerade ins Bett, als sein Handy piepste und ihm sagte, dass er eine neue Nachricht hätte. Er griff nach seinem Telefon, welches auf seinem Beistelltisch lag und entsperrte es. Es war eine Nachricht von Magnus, die Alec zum Lächeln brachte.

**_Hoffe, du bist sicher nach Hause gekommen und bist nicht entführt worden;) Gute Nacht, Alec_ _x_ \- _MB_**

Alec lachte laut auf und schickte schnell eine Antwort an seinen Seelenverwandten, der eine übertriebene Fantasie zu haben schien.

 _ **Ich bin nicht entführt worden und ich bin sicher im Bett angekommen. Gute Nacht, Magnus**_ **_xx - AL_**

Sein Telefon piepste noch einmal.

**_Im Bett sagst du? ... bist du oben ohne? - MB_ **

_**Ja, warum? - AL** _

_**Ich scheine dir nicht zu glauben ... du sollst ein Bild machen und es mir schicken. - MB** _

Alec grinste aufgrund seines schamlosen Seelenverwandten. Er machte schnell ein Bild von sich selbst und schickte es an Magnus. Normalerweise würde er sich unwohl fühlen so etwas zu tun, aber mit Magnus hatte er sich noch nie sicherer gefühlt.

_**Okay. Beeindruckend. Jaa... ich glaube dir. Beeindruckend! - MB** _

Alec lächelte darüber, wie nervös Magnus wirkte, selbst durch die Nachrichten.

_**Habe ich es geschafft dich zu knacken? - AL** _

**_Was bringt dich dazu das zu sagen? - MB_ **

**_Nun ... Du scheinst nervös. - AL_ **

**_Du bist schön, aber nicht so schön, dass du den prächtigen Magnus Bane nervös machen könntest. - MB_ **

_**Wow! Ganz schön frech! - AL** _

_**Nur zu dir. x - MB** _

Alec kicherte bei Magnus Rückkehr zum Kitschigen.

_**Gute Nacht, Magnus - AL** _

_**Gute Nacht, Alec x. - MB** _

Er legte sein Telefon auf den Beistelltisch und schlief fast sofort ein.

*************

Alec wurde brutal, durch das Geräusch seines klingelnden Handys, geweckt. Sein Telefon schrillte laut und Alec griff nach ihm. ,.Hallo?" Seine Stimme war rau vom Schlaf und sein verschlafener Verstand interessierte sich nicht dafür, wer der Anrufer war. ,,Du hast deinen Seelenverwandten gefunden??!!", kreischte die Stimme in Alecs Ohr.

,,Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Jace." Alec wollte sich am liebsten umbringen. Er sah auf die Uhr. 8:00 Uhr. ' _Fuck!'_ , verfluchte Alec sich innerlich.

,,Ja, ja, was auch immer. Wie könntest du mir nicht sagen, dass du deinen Seelenverwandten gefunden hast?", schrie Jace in das Telefon. Alec verdrehte nur die Augen und setzte sich im Bett auf. ,,Ich vermute, dass Izzy dir das gesagt hat.", sagte er.

,,Ja, weil du es nicht getan hast.", antwortete Jace.

,,Ich habe ihn letzte Nacht getroffen und ich hätte es dir heute früh erzählt, aber Izzy hat es mir vorweggenommen.", erklärte Alec.

,,Okay, fair genug. Komm zu Takis und dann können du und Izzy mir alles darüber berichten.", sagte Jace und klang ruhiger.

Alec stöhnte innerlich. Er hatte eine Stunde, bis er für seine Vorlesung aufstehen musste, aber dank Jace konnte er nicht wieder einschlafen. Also verließ er das Bett und fing an, sich für das Treffen mit seinen Geschwistern vorzubereiten. Bevor er in die Dusche ging, schickte er Magnus schnell eine Nachricht.

_**Guten Morgen. - AL** _

Magnus war wahrscheinlich noch am Schlafen, da es viel zu früh war. Alec erwartete somit nicht sofort eine Antwort. Nach dem er aus der Dusche kam und sich angezogen hatte, hörte er seinen Benachrichtigungston. Er griff nach dem Handy und sah, dass es eine Nachricht von Magnus war.

**_Ja ... es ist definitiv ein guter Morgen. - MB_ **

Alec kicherte bei Magnus Flirtversuchen.

**_Hast du keinen Aus-Knopf, um das Flirten auszuschalten? - AL_ **

_**Nun, wo wäre der Spaß dabei? ;) - MB** _

_**Stimmt. - AL** _

**_Was machst du heute? - AL_ **

_**Nicht viel. - MB** _

_**Gut,  weil ich dich für unser zweites Date ausführe. - AL** _

_**Was hast du dir vorgestellt? - MB** _

**_Ist eine Überraschung! Ich werde dich um 18:00 Uhr abholen. - AL_ **

_**Will ich diese Überraschung? - MB** _

_**Ich hoffe es! - AL** _

_**Okay! Ich kann es kaum erwarten. - MB** _

_**Ich auch! - AL** _

Alec schob sein Telefon in seine Hosentasche und ging in die Küche. Er kochte sich Kaffee und machte sich auf den Weg nach Takis, um Jace und Isabelle zum Frühstücken zu treffen. Es war ein schöner Tag, also ging er zu Fuß. Als er ankam sah er sich um und weder Jace noch Isabelle sehen. Perfekt. Vertraue auf Jace, als Weckdienst früh am Morgen und dann ist er selbst zu spät. Er setzte sich und nahm sein Telefon heraus. 

_**Wo bist du? - AL** _

_**Wir sind auf dem Weg. -JL** _

Alec verdrehte die Augen und schaute aus dem Fenster und wiederholte gedanklich die Gespräche von gestern Abend. Als er das tat, krümmten sich seine Lippen zu einem dämlichen Grinsen. Magnus war einmalig. Er war so freundlich, so sanft und warm. Alec fühlte sich, als wäre er der glücklichste Mann der Welt. ,,Hey Alec. Du siehst aus, als hättest du gute Laune. ,,Aline. sagte und unterbrach Alecs Gedanken. Alec drehte sich um, um Aline zu sehen, "Hallo Aline und Ja, habe ich." Aline winkte mit der Hand, um Alec zum weiterreden zu bringen und als Alec im Begriff war dies zu tun, erregte Jace Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit. ,,Alec!" Jace und Izzy liefen auf Aline und Alec zu. Beide trugen ein riesiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Jace kam näher und zog Alec hoch und umarmte ihn in einer großen Bärenumarmung. Beide Männer kicherten und klopften die Schulter des anderen liebevoll. ,,Okay, also was ist los?", fragte Aline und ihr Gesicht trug einen verwirrten Ausdruck. 

,,Alec hat seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden!", schrie Izzy praktisch und sprang auf und ab. Jeder würde denken, dass sie diejenige war, die ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte, aber jeder der sie kannte würde wissen, dass es ihre Aufregung war, da sie sich um ihren Bruder sorgte. Alines Gesicht veränderte sich von Verwirrung zu einem glücklichen Grinsen. ,,Alec! Oh mein Gott! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", rief Aline und umarmte Alec mit Gewalt. Alec stolperte zurück. ,,Danke.", antwortete Alec und fühlte sich ein wenig überwältigt von all der Aufmerksamkeit. 

Nach den Umarmungen und ihren Glückwünschen setzten sie sich alle hin. Darunter auch Aline, die sich entschlossen hatte, ihre Pause mit der einer Kellnerin zu tauschen. ,,Also Alec, beginn ganz am Anfang.", sagte Aline und Alec nickte. Er startete die Geschichte, wie er mit Magnus in dem Lift sprach, aber nicht wusste, dass es sein Seelenverwandter war und ihn dann erst im Restaurant richtig getroffen hatte. Er erzählte ihnen von ihrem Date, aber ließ alle intimen Teile aus, da diese Teile etwas Besonderes nur zwischen den Beiden war. Nachdem Alec fertig war, hatten seine Freunde alle  ein stolzes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. ,,Wie fühlt es sich an, als erster der Lightwood-Kinder seinen Seelenverwandte zu finden?", fragte Jace und packte Alecs Schulter. Jace lag richtig. Alec war der erste der Lightwood-Kinder, der seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte. Isabelle und Jace hatten ihren Seelenverwandten noch nicht gefunden und Max war noch zu jung. Alec fühlte einen Ruck des Glücks durch seinen Körper gehen, gemischt mit Bewunderung. ,,Wie habe ich es geschafft meinen Seelenverwandten zuerst zu finden?", fragte Alec, da er schon immer das Lightwood-Kind gewesen war, das nicht viel ausging oder nicht mit neuen Leuten sprach. So wäre es sinnvoll gewesen, wenn Izzy oder Jace ihren Seelenverwandten zuerst gefunden hätten. _'Naja. Das Schicksal arbeitet auf mysteriöse Weise'_ , beschloss Alec.

,,Es fühlt sich großartig an.", antwortete Alec und trank seinen Kaffee. ,,Also ... Habt ihr zwei Sex gehabt?", fragte Jace unschuldig. Alec erstickte an seinem Getränk und fing an zu husten. Sein Gesicht wurde rot. ,,Jace! Sie haben sich gerade erst getroffen.", schimpfte Izzy. ,,Und außerdem weißt du, was passiert nachdem Seelenverwandten Sex haben." Der Geschlechtsverkehr war der letzte Schritt, um den Bund der Seelenverwandtschaft zu vervollständigen. Den letzten Schritt abzuschließen erlaubte es beiden Menschen der Beziehung, Zugang zu den Gedanken und Erinnerungen des anderen zu haben. Es gab dir auch den telepathischen Zugang zu deinem Seelenverwandten. 

Nachdem Alec sich von seinem Hustenanfall erholt hatte und versuchte, ein wenig weniger Rot auszusehen, versuchte er die Frage seines Bruders zu beantworten. ,,Nein, Jace. Du weißt, dass man diesen Schritt nur geht, wenn man seinem Seelenverwandten ganz vertrauen kann. Ich habe Magnus gerade erst getroffen, wie Izzy sagte: ,,Es gibt einen Grund, warum der Sex-Schritt der letzte Schritt ist, um den Bund der Seelenverwandtschaft zu vervollständigen." Beide Seiten mussten dem anderen völlig vertrauen, um sie in ihren Kopf zu lassen. Jemanden in seinen Kopf zu lassen ist keine kleine Sache. Es geschieht nur, wenn du dir das Vertrauen deines Partners verdient hast und umgekehrt." ,,Ja ich weiß, Bruder. Ich habe dich nur geneckt.", sagte Jace. Alec verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

,,Also, wann wirst du ihn wiedersehen?", fragte Aline und sofort veränderte sich Alecs Gesicht in ein dämliches Grinsen. Er dachte darüber nach, Magnus wiederzusehen. ,,Heute Abend.", antwortete er. Izzy und Aline begannen wegen Alecs Verhalten zu kichern. ,,Was?", fragte Alec verwirrt. ,,Du bist so vernarrt, großer Bruder.", sagte Izzy. Ihr Lächeln zeigte sich durch ihre Augen und ihre Lippen. ,,Ich bin nicht vernarrt!", verweigerte Alec und verschränkte die Arme in einer unreife Art und Weise. Izzy und Aline zogen synchron ihre rechte Augenbraue hoch, was Alec verstörte. ,,Okay, vielleicht bin ich vernarrt." ,,Das ist nicht fair! Wann werde ich meine finden?", winselte Jace und klang wie ein Kind, das gerade sein Eis fallen gelassen hatte. Alec klopfte Jace mitfühlend auf die Schulter. ,,Alles zu seiner Zeit.", antwortete Alec. 

***********

Während Alec von seinen Geschwistern verhört wurde, erzählte Magnus auch seinen Freunden von seinem Seelenverwandten. Er hatte Clary, Raphael und Simon getextet und sie gebeten zu kommen. Clary musste ihnen letzte Nacht erzählt haben, was passiert war. Als sie hereinkamen wurde er mit Umarmungen von Simon und Clary und einem hellen Lächeln von Raphael überrascht, der keine Umarmungen gab. ,,Wie war die letzte Nacht denn?", fragte Clary und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. 

,,Per-fekt!", seufzte Magnus und fiel dramatisch auf sein Sofa. Clary kicherte: ,,Ich freue mich so für dich Magnus. Du verdienst jemanden wie Alec. Ich kenne ihn erst seit kurzer Zeit, aber von Anfang an konnte ich sagen, dass er ein guter Kerl ist." ,,Danke, Keks.", sagte Magnus und sah Clary in die Augen, um ihr seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. ,,Also, wie sieht er aus?", fragte Simon und begann es zu bereuen gestern Abend nicht mit Clary zum Treffen gegangen zu sein. Magnus schien in seiner eigenen Traumwelt zu sein, also antwortete Clary für ihn: ,,Groß, dunkel und gut aussehend." ,,Mit blauen Augen. Meine Lieblingskombination.", fügte Magnus schon fast sabbernd hinzu. ,,Großer Gott! Jetzt hören wir ihn immer wieder von seinem Seelenverwandten sprechen.", rief Raphael aus und tat so, als würde er sich ärgern. Jedoch flog er durch den Anflug eines Lächelns auf. Magnus redete mit seinen Freunden, bis es Zeit war sich für sein Date mit Alec fertig zu machen. Also schmiss er sie raus. 

Nachdem seine Freunde gegangen waren, ging er in sein Zimmer und hob suchte seine Kleider für das Date aus. Er würde blaue Skinny-Jeans mit einem kastanienbraunen Hemd mit Goldmustern darauf tragen. Nach dem Duschen schlüpfte er in seine Kleider und begann mit seinem Make-up. Magnus trug sorgfältig seine Make-Up auf und seine Kette an. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, um Wasser zu trinken. Sein Telefon piepste. Magnus nahm das Handy aus der Hosentasche und sah, dass es eine Nachricht von Alec war.

_**Was ist deine Hausnummer? - AL** _

_**17 - MB** _

Er hörte den Summer. Er lief auf die Maschine zu und ließ Alec herein. Magnus konnte spüren, dass Alec im Gebäude war und fühlte einen Ansturm von Zuneigung gegenüber dem anderen Mann. Bald war ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören und als Magnus die Tür öffnete, war er verblüfft. Alec absolut wundervoll aus. Er trug schwarze Jeans mit einem weißen Hemd. Darüber trug er eine lässige, schwarze Lederjacke. _'Einfach, aber schön.'_ , dachte Magnus.

,,Hey, du.", sagte Magnus und sein Gesicht trug ein schüchternes Lächeln. ,,Hey.", antwortete Alec. Magnus ließ ihn herein und holte seine Jacke. Alec sah sich um und lächelte vor sich hin. Magnus Wohnung verkörperte stark Magnus Selbst. Alec fühlte etwas an seinem Bein reiben, also blickte er hinunter und sah eine kleinen, grauen Kater. Alec nahm den Kater auf den Arm und streichelte ihn unter dem Bauch und ließ ihn schnurren. ,,Das ist Vorsitzender Meow.", sagte Magnus, der seine Jacke gefunden hatte und Alecs Bindung mit seiner Katze beobachtete und versuchte, sich davon abzuhalten, laut zu seufzen. Alec kicherte bei dem Namen. ,,Hey Vorsitzender.", begrüßte ihn Alec und der Kater schnurrte erneut. ,,Er mag dich.", sagte Magnus und trat näher an Alec und den Kater. ,,Nun, das tut er natürlich. Ich bin eine sehr sympathische Person.", sagte Alec selbstgefällig. Magnus schnaubte: ,,Nun, wer ist hier jetzt der Freche?", fragte er und Alec zwinkerte zurück, was Magnus Herz zu Brei verwandelte. ,,Nur zu dir.", antwortete Alec und grinste, als er Magnus' verwirrtes Gesicht sah. Magnus räusperte sich und versuchte sein Herz davon abzuhalten, mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu schlagen. ,,Komm, gehen wir.", sagte er. Alec nickte und beide verließen Magnus 'Wohnung. 

,,Also ... wohin gehen wir?", fragte Magnus. Sie waren in Alec's Auto, ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt, während Alec fuhr. Dieser grinste nur geheimnisvoll. Magnus schnaubte frustriert und brachte Alec zum Kichern. ,,Wir sind fast da.", sagte Alec. Er brachte ihre verschränkten Hände an seine Lippen und legte einen Kuss auf Magnus' Hand. Magnus' Herz flatterte. 

Bald waren sie am geheimnisvollen Ort angekommen. Magnus stieg aus dem Wagen und sah sich in Begeisterung um. Sie waren oben auf einer Klippe, die auf einen großen Teil Londons hinunterblicken ließ. Magnus konnte, von wo er stand, das London Eye und Big Ben sehen. ,,Wow!", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Alec. 

Während Magnus die Aussicht genoss, hatte Alec eine Decke aus dem Wagen geholt und legte sie ausgebreitet auf den Boden. Er öffnete einen Picknickkorb und fing an das Essen herauszunehmen und es auf die Decke zu legen. Er zündete kleine Lichter an, da es bald dunkel werden würde und legte sie alle in Kreisform um die Decke. Dann stand er auf und ging zu Magnus hinüber und wickelte die Arme um ihn. Magnus spürte, wie Alec hinter ihn trat und er entspannte sich, während er sich an Alec's Brust zurücklehnte. ,,Es ist schön, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Alec und brachte seine Lippen zu Magnus 'Ohr und küsste sanft den oberen Teil davon. Magnus zitterte wegen des Kusses. ,,Ja.", flüsterte er.

,,Komm, die Speisen werden kalt.", sagte Alec, als er Magnus losließ und anfing auf die Decke zu zugehen. ,,Essen?", fragte Magnus verwirrt, aber als er sich umdrehte, öffnete sich sein Mund zu einem stillen Keuchen. ,,Alec. Das ist ... wow ... das ist wunderschön." ,,Wow, habe ich so einfach den prächtigen Magnus Bane sprachlos gemacht?", neckte Alec ihn. Magnus verdrehte die Augen und ging näher zu Alec. ,,Halt die Klappe.", murmelte er. Er wickelte seine Arme um Alec's Hals und Alec wickelte seine um Magnus' Taille, beide hielten sich fest. ,,Es ist mein Ernst. Das ist absolut schön. Danke.", flüsterte Magnus und blickte in die blauen Augen seines Seelenverwandten. Alec küsste sanft seine Stirn. ,,Sehr gerne.Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt.", flüsterte er und legte erneut seine Lippen auf Magnus' Stirn, woraufhin dieser die Augen schloss und jede Sekunde aufsaugte. 

Sie ließen einander los und setzten sich gegenüber von einander auf die Decke und verzehrten das Essen. ,,Also, wie ist es mit deinen Geschwistern gelaufen?", fragte Magnus, als er seine Lasagne aß. ,,Es war großartig. Izzy wusste schon von dir, aber Jace und Aline wussten es nicht, weswegen ich praktisch von ihnen verhört wurde.", sagte Alec, kicherte und aß seine eigene Lasagne. ,,Und Aline ist ...? ", fragte Magnus. ,,Oh, richtig." Alec erinnerte sich daran, dass er Magnus noch nichts über Aline erzählt hatte. ,,Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Wir kennen uns ein ganzes Leben lang.", sagte Alec und lächelte zärtlich, während er über Aline sprach.

 ,,Du scheinst sehr vertraut mit deinen Geschwistern zu sein.", sagte Magnus und Alec nickte. ,,Ja, das war schon immer so. Izzy, Jace, Aline und ich gegen den Rest der Welt. Als Kind habe ich mich immer zurückgehalten und wusste nicht, wie ich auf Menschen zugehe und ein Gespräch anfange. Ich habe immer nur beobachtet, wie Izzy und Jace es so leicht machten, aber ich konnte es niemals selbst machen. Die wenigen Male, die ich es versucht habe ... lass uns sagen, dass es nicht gut geklappt hat.", sagte Alec kichernd zusammen mit Magnus. ,, Was ist mit Aline? Wie hast du sie getroffen?", fragte Magnus. ,,Aline und ich sind weit entfernte Cousine und Cousin. Unsere Eltern standen einander nahe und sie lebte ein paar Straßen von mir entfernt, also verbrachten wir den größten Teil unserer Kindheit zusammen. Am Anfang waren es einfach nur Aline, Izzy und ich. Früher spielten wir Spiele wie "Aschenputtel" oder "schlafende Schönheit". Aline wollte niemals die Prinzessin sein, die vom Fürsten gerettet wurde, weil sie von einer Prinzessin gerettet werden wollte. Alec besaß einen entfernten Blick, als er von seiner Kindheit sprach und Magnus spürte, wie seine Herzmuskeln sich anspannten. ,,Zuerst habe ich nicht verstanden, was sie meinte, aber ich tat es als ich größer wurde und realisierte, dass ich Jungs eindeutig lieber mochte." Alec lächelte nervös und blickte schüchtern auf sein Essen. 

,,Als ich 11 Jahre alt war, adoptierten meine Eltern Jace, einen traurigen 10-jährigen Jungen, der gerade seine Eltern verloren hatte. Jace schien nur in unseren kleinen Kreis zu passen und plötzlich waren wir vier gegen die Welt. Sie haben mir geholfen, so vieles zu verkraften." Alec flüsterte den letzten Teil. ,,Dir mit was zu verkraften geholfen?", fragte Magnus neugierig. Alec sah zu Magnus 'Augen auf und lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln. ,,Vielleicht ist diese Geschichte für eine andere Zeit bestimmt.", sagte er und Magnus nickte etwas enttäuscht, aber er verstand ihn auch. 

,,Wie auch immer, was ist mit dir? Wie war dein Tag? ", fragte Alec und änderte das Thema. Er legte seinen leeren Lasagne-Kasten beiseite, legte sich auf die Seiten und sah Magnus an. ,,Naja, Clary, Simon und Raphael sind herübergekommen und ich erzählte ihnen von dir.", sagte Magnus, als er auch seine leere Lasagne-Box an die Seite legte, neben Alecs stellte und sich ihm gegenüber legte. ,,Was haben sie zu mir gesagt?", fragte Alec. ,,Clary und Simon gratulierten mir, dass ich dich gefunden habe und fragten mich Fragen, während Raphael vorgab, sich über mich zu beschweren, da ich nicht aufhören konnte, über dich zu sprechen." Alec errötete. ,, Du ... du konntest nicht aufhören, über mich zu reden?", fragte Alec und Magnus nickte. ,,Natürlich nicht Alexander. Du bist etwas besonderes für mich und ich sage das nicht nur, weil du mein Seelenverwandter bist.", flüsterte Magnus und näherte sich Alec. Alec errötete in einem tiefen Rot, bevor er bemerkte, was Magnus gerade gesagt hatte. ,,Woher kennst du meinen ganzen Namen?", fragte er und auch er näherte sich Magnus. 

,,Clary hat es mir gesagt und ich bin persönlich beleidigt, dass du es mir nicht erzählt hast.", rief Magnus, worauf Alec mit seinen Augen rollte. ,,Woher hat Clary es gewusst?", fragte er. ,,Ich glaube, sie hat es auf einem deiner Gemälde gesehen.", antwortete Magnus, jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von Alec entfernt. Alec nickte. ,,Oh ja, ich unterschreibe immer meine Bilder mit meinem vollen Namen ... Ich weiß nicht einmal warum. Ich meine, niemand hat mich so genannt, seit ich ein Kind war und selbst dann habe ich es gehasst." ,,Nun, kann ich dich Alexander nennen?", fragte Magnus und verschränkte langsam seine Hände mit Alecs. Alec's Herzschlag raste, als Magnus seinen vollen Namen sagte. Er musste zugeben, dass er es mochte, wenn Magnus es sagte. Er mochte die Art und Weise, wie sein ganzer Name von Magnus 'Zunge ausgesprochen wurde. ,,Ja.", flüsterte Alec leise, so leise, dass Magnus  es nicht gehört hätte, wäre er nicht so nah bei Alec. 

Magnus nickte und drehte sich dann um, um sich auf den Rücken zu legen und in den Himmel zu schauen. Alec beobachtete ihn, während Magnus den Himmel beobachtete. Es war dunkel geworden und die hellen Lichter beleuchteten den ganzen Platz wunderschön. Alec konnte sehen, wie sich die Sterne in Magnus 'Augen spiegelten und in diesem Augenblick fühlte er, wie er sich ein bisschen in seinen Seelenverwandten verliebte. Alec näherte sich Magnus und legte den Kopf auf dessen Brust. Magnus begrüßte diese Position, indem er einen Arm um Alecs Schultern legte. Sie lagen in angenehmer Stille und beobachteten die Sterne. ,,Ich kenne dich nur seit zwei Tagen und es fühlt sich an, als hätten wir uns schon lange gekannt.", flüsterte Magnus, drehte den Kopf und drückte einen weichen Kuss auf Alecs Stirn. 

,,Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst.", antwortete Alec und drehte den Kopf und beugte sich vor, um seine Lippen auf Magnus' zu drücken. Bald war ihr Kuss stark und erhitzt. Alec kletterte auf Magnus und saß mit einem Bein auf jeder Seite auf ihm. Magnus kämmte mit den Fingern durch Alec's Haar und zog daran, damit Alec stöhnte. Alec zog sich von Magnus Lippen zurück und fing an Küsse von Magnus Kinn bis hin zu seinem Hals zu verteilen. Er biss an der Stelle in dessen Hals, wo Magnus Puls unregelmäßig schlug. Magnus stöhnte und zog noch einmal an Alec's Haar. ,,Alec.", sagte Magnus atemlos. ,,Alec.", wiederholte Magnus ein wenig lauter und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Seelenverwandte. Alec hörte auf Magnus Hals zu beißen und sah in Magnus' Augen. ,,Wir sollten aufhören", flüsterte Magnus und Alec nickte. ,,Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht will. Ich will! So viel ...",- Magnus wurde von Alec unterbrochen, der sanft seine Lippen berührte. ,,Es ist, weil wir uns gerade erst getroffen haben und wir beide nicht bereit dafür sind.", fuhr Alec für Magnus fort und dieser nickte. ,,Ich verstehe.", beruhigte Alec Magnus. Magnus küsste Alec erneut, als ein kleines Dankeschön. 

Nach weiteren Minuten in denen sie den Sternenhimmel betrachteten beschlossen sie, dass es Zeit für sie war, nach Hause zu gehen. Also sammelten sie alles auf und brachten es in den Wagen und verließen _ihre_ Klippe.


	5. Hold Me

_Zwei Monate später_

Magnus und Alec trafen sich seit zwei Monaten und sie genossen jeden kleinen Moment, den sie zusammen verbrachten. Magnus lernte all die kleinen Dinge kennen, die Alec so warm und liebevoll machten.

Er verließ die Schule, eher hopsend als laufend. Alec und er würden mit seinen Freunden Simon und Raphael essen gehen, da diese Alec noch nicht kennengelernt hatten.

Magnus war fast zu Hause angekommen und er konnte es kaum erwarten, Alec zu sehen. Sie hatten sich seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, da Alecs Ausstellung immer näher rückte und er Zeit brauchte, um mit Clary an seinem Projekt zu arbeiten, also hatten sie sich nur geschrieben und ein paar mal angerufen. Er wusste, dass es lächerlich war, aber Magnus kam nicht umhin, Alec zu vermissen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie seit Jahren keine Zeit mehr miteinander verbracht.

Er ging in seine leere Wohnung und wurde von dem Vorsitzenden Meow begrüßt, der auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt lag und eingeschlafen war. Magnus war auf dem Weg duschen zu gehen, als sein Telefon piepste.

_**Hey, wann kommst du nach Hause? - AL** _

_**Hi, ich bin gerade heim gekommen. - MB** _

_**Ich komme vorbei. - AL** _

_**Okay, wann wirst du hier sein? - MB** _

_**In ungefähr 20 Minuten. - AL** _

**_Okay - MB_ **

Magnus legte sein Telefon auf den Couchtisch und lächelte vor sich hin. Nach zwei Tagen, in welchen er Alec nicht gesehen hatte, war er voller Aufregung. Magnus stürzte schnell in sein Zimmer, zog sich aus und duschte in Rekordzeit.

Er hat gerade den letzten Knopf an seinem Hemd geschlossen, als er hörte, dass der Summer betätigt wurde. Er öffnete ihm und ließ seine Seelenverwandten herein, dann ging er in die Küche und machte die Kaffeemaschine an. Magnus musste nicht lange warten, bis er ein Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte. Als er sie öffnete, wurde er von schwarzen Haaren und starken Händen überfallen und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. ,,Ich habe dich vermisst.", murmelte Alec gegen Magnus 'Lippen, bevor er sich ordentlich gegen ihn lehnte und ihn küsste. Alec schob Magnus zurück, bis dessen Rücken die Mauer traf. Magnus hörte, wie Alec leise die Tür mit den Füßen schloss. Die klaren Gedanken verließen jedoch seinen Kopf, als er Alecs Zunge fühlte, die um Einlass bat. Magnus stöhnte, so dass Alec sich diesen sofort verschaffen konnte.

Als sie sich trennten, atmeten sie beide schwer. ,,Ich habe dich auch vermisst." Magnus kicherte und beide legten ihre Stirn an die des anderen. Alec hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Sie standen eine Weile einfach nur da und hielten sich fest.

Irgendwann wurde es unangenehm, also lösten sie sich voneinander und setzten sich auf das Sofa. ,,Also, wie war dein Tag?", fragte Alec Magnus, der neben ihm mit seinem Kopf auf seiner Brust kuschelte. ,,Es war ... interessant.", antwortete Magnus. Alec hob fragend eine Augenbraue. ,,Nun, dieser Typ, mit dem ich arbeite, ist sehr anstrengend und nervig. Wir arbeiteten am letzten Schliff unserer Arbeit, welche übrigens erstaunlich aussieht! Seine Verlobte kam in den Raum und warf ihm den Ring direkt ins Gesicht." Magnus begann, mit zurückgeworfem Kopf und einem aufgerissenen Mund, zu lachen.

Um ehrlich zu sein folgte Alec nicht wirklich der Geschichte, die Magnus erzählte. Er war zu beschäftigt damit diesen anzustarren. Die kleine Fältchen an seine Augen, die sich bildeten, wenn er lachte. Wie Magnus Stimme heiser wurde, was ihn gleich 10 mal mehr sexy machte. Wie Magnus seine Hände bewegte, als er sprach. Die gleichen Hände, die vor seinem Gesicht schnippsten. Alec wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und auf die Erde zurückgebracht. ,,Bist du immer noch bei mir?", fragte Magnus und versuchte sein Gekicher zu stoppen, jedoch daran scheiterte. Alec errötete, blickte auf seine Hände und murmelte etwas, dass für Magnus zu leise war, um es zu verstehen. ,,Was war das?", fragte er und legte einen Finger unter Alec's Kinn.

,,Ich sagte, dass du sehr ablenkend bist.", antwortete dieser und spürte, wie seine Wangen brannten. Magnus lächelte belustigt und beugte sich vor. Er rieb sanft seine Nase an Alec's. Eine Geste, die Alecs Herz in seine Brust wild schlagen ließ. ,,Das war mein Ziel.", antwortete Magnus Alec, der daraufhin seine Augen verdrehte.

Alec beugte sich vor, um Magnus Lippen mit seinen zu fangen, hielt jedoch kurz vorher an, bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten. ,,Hör auf zu necken, Alexander." Magnus winselte und Alec grinste selbstgefällig. ,,Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.", erwiderte Alec lässig. Magnus knurrte und Alec gab ihm was er wollte. Er schloss die Lücke und küsste den anderen Mann sanft. ,,Wann müssen zum Restaurant gehen?", fragte Alec. Magnus sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es Zeit war aufzubrechen. ,,Jetzt.", sagte er und gab Alec ein schelmisches Lächeln.

Alec stand auf und zog Magnus mit sich. ,,Also gut. Komm Baby."

,,Baby?", fragte Magnus und sah in seine Augen.

,,Du magst es nicht?!", sagte Alec und spielte mit Magnus Kragen. Dieser hatte in den letzten paar Monaten bemerkt, dass das eine nervöse Angewohnheit von Alec war, um sich abzulenken. Magnus beugte sich vor und rieb sanft seine Nase an Alecs. ,,Ich liebe es.", flüsterte er und lächelte Alec mit einem breiten Grinsen an, welches dieser erwiderte. ,,Nun denn... Baby. Lass uns gehen.", antwortete Alec und zog Magnus aus seiner Wohnung.

***************

Sie kamen zu spät, weil Magnus darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie wegen des schönen Wetters zu Fuß gingen. Sie liefen Hand in Hand ins Restaurant. Magnus führte seinen Seelenverwandten zu Simon und Raphael. Alec wurde plötzlich nervös. _Was, wenn sie mich nicht mögen_?, dachte er. Magnus spürte die Zweifel seines Freundes und blieb stehen. ,,Hey Alec, sieh mich an.", flüsterte er. Alec hatte sen Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. Magnus drückte sanft seinen Kopf hoch. ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden dich lieben.", lächelte er beruhigend. Alec sah in die Augen seines Seelenverwandten und plötzlich verschwanden seine Unsicherheiten durch das Vertrauen, welches diese ausstrahlten. Nach ihrem ersten Kuss hatten sie entdeckt, dass jedes Mal wenn man eine bestimmte Art von Emotion fühlte, so würde diese auch der andere fühlen. Alec mochte den Gedanken, dass Magnus wissen konnte, wie er sich fühlte, ohne das er etwas dazu sagen müsse. Er war begeistert davon, wie stark ihre Seelenverwandtschaft wuchs. Alec nickte, dann setzten sie ihren Weg zu dem Tisch der anderen fort.

,,Hey, ich bin Simon." Simon stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus, um Alecs zu schütteln. Alec lächelte und schüttelte die Hand. ,,Alec.", antwortete er. Er schaute zu dem anderen Mann am Tisch, der ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick ansah. Alec lächelte nervös. Magnus sanfte Berührung auf seinem Rücken waren das Einzige, was ihn einigermaßen beruhigen konnte. Alec gefiel es nicht mit neuen Leuten zu reden. ,,Oh Raphael, lass gut sein.", sagte Magnus und führte Alec zu seinem Platz. Raphaels Miene brach zu einem kleinen Lächeln und auch er streckte seine Hand aus, um Alecs zu schütteln. ,,Ich bin Raphael, schön dich kennenzulernen Alec." Alec schüttelte seine Hand. Er spürte Magnus Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und er entspannte sich. ,,Ja, ebenso.", antwortete Alec. Nach all den Unannehmlichkeiten bestellten sie ihr Essen und tauschten sich miteinander aus.

Das Abendessen war bald vorbei und alle beschlossen, dass Restaurant zu verlassen und an einem anderen Platz  Dessert zu verspeisen.

,,Würdest du mich entschuldigen. Ich muss auf die Toilette gehen.", sagte Alec und küsste Magnus 'Stirn, bevor er zum Badezimmer ging.

Nachdem er seine Hand gewaschen hatte, trat er aus dem Badezimmer und ging zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem Magnus und seine Freunde auf ihn warteten. Er war fast da, als eine vertraute Stimme sein Blut gefrieren lies. ,,Nun ... wenn das nicht Alec Lightwood ist." Alec drehte sich langsam um und begegnete Sebastian Morgenstern. Sebastian hatte sich gar nicht verändert. Er besaß immer noch sein charmantes Lächeln und die schelmischen Augen. Die Situation schrie wörtlich nach Schwierigkeiten. ,,Sebastian.", flüsterte Alec. Er hatte den anderen Mann seit Jahren nicht gesehen.

Plötzlich konnte Alec wieder klar denken. Sein Atmen beschleunigte sich und er versuchte zurückzuweichen, als Sebastian seine Arme packte. Er war nicht schnell genug und Sebastian hatte ihn an die Wand gepinnt. ,,Was ist los Baby blue?", fragte Sebastian, seine Augen glänzten und sein Lächeln war diebisch. ,,Geh weg von mir." Alec kämpfte müde darum, dass der andere Mann ihn losließ, aber Sebastian lachte nur als Antwort. ,,Wo sind deine Freunde jetzt?"

,,Du magst ihn wirklich, nicht?", fragte Raphael und Magnus nickte. Er fühlte, wie er jeden Tag mehr für Alec fiel.  ,,Ich freue mich für dich. Du verdienst jemanden wie ihn.", tru Simon dazu bei. Magnus lächelte seine Freunde an. Dieses war jedoch noch von kurzer Dauer als er spürte, wie Angst durch seinen Körper kroch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, was Simon und Raphael bemerkten. ,,Was ist los?", fragte Simon.

,,Ich weiß nicht, was ich gerade gefühlt habe ..... Alec!!" Magnus stand schnell von seinem Platz auf und eilte zu den Toiletten. Simon und Raphael folgten ihm schnell hinterher.

Als Magnus näher und näher zu Alec kam fühlte er, wie die Angst in seiner Brust sich verstärkte. Er keuchte als er Alec sah, der von einem sich über ihn lehnenden Kerl mit weißen Haaren, gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. ,,Wo sind deine Freunde jetzt?" Der weißhaarige Mann verspottete Alec und dieser versuchte ihn zu vertreiben. Magnus sah rot. Er rannte zu seinem Seelenverwandten und riß den anderen Mann von Alec. Er schubste ihn auf den Boden und schlug ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Während Magnus den weißhaarigen Mann schlug, rannten Simon und Raphael zu Alec, der auf den Boden gesunken war und ein wimmerndes Durcheinander war. ,,Hey, Alec. Es wird dir gut gehen." Simon berührte Alecs Schulter leicht, aber dieser zuckte daraufhin zusammen. ,,M-Mag-Magnus", stammelte Alec und sehnte sich nach dem sicheren Halt seines Seelenverwandten. Simon blickte zu Raphael und dieser verstand, was Simon zu sagen versuchte. Er stand auf und ging zu Magnus hinüber, der immer noch auf den weißhaarigen Mann  einschlug.

Der Mann hatte Magnus ein paar Schläge erteilt, denn Magnus Haare waren ruiniert und seine Lippen blutig. Der Mann sah jedoch schlimmer aus, da er zusätzlich noch ein schwarzes Auge hatte. ,,Magnus. Magnus hör auf!" Raphael schrie, aber Magnus schlug weiter auf den Mann ein. ,,Magnus hör auf! Alec braucht dich!" Magnus hielt plötzlich an und zog sich zurück. ,,Wenn du jemals auch nur wieder in die Nähe von Alexander kommst, dann werde ich dich viel schlimmer zurichten, als dir nur ein schwarzes Auge und blutige Lippen zu verpassen, drohte Magnus und ging zu Alec hinüber.

Er hockte sich nieder und nahm Alec vorsichtig in die Arme. Dieser ließ sich gern in Magnus 'warme Umarmung schmelzen. ,,Magnus." Alec wimmerte und Magnus Herz brach als er sah, dass sein Freund so klein und verwundbar wirkte. ,,Es ist in Ordnung, Alec. Es ist alles okay. Ich bin da. Ich bin hier, Baby.", flüsterte Magnus immer wieder, bis Alecs Atmung sich beruhigte.

Der weißhaarige Mann stand auf und ging zu Alec und Magnus, wurde aber von Raphael und Simon gestoppt. ,,Er hat darum gebettelt.", schrie dieser und Magnus schnaubte nur als Antwort. ,,Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass du gehst." Raphael knurrte und der Mann trat zurück und ging weg.

,,Hey, ich gehe mit Alec nach Hause. Es tut mir leid für all das.", sagte Magnus und stand auf und legte Alec vorsichtig einen Arm um die Hüfte. Sowohl Raphael als auch Simon schüttelten den Kopf. ,,Entschuldige dich nicht. Es war niemandes Schuld, außer die des Perversen. Bring Alec nach Hause.", sagte Simon. Magnus nickte und ging zum Ausgang. ,,Und Magnus...?", rief Raphael. Magnus drehte sich um und sah zu Raphael zurück. ,,Pass auf ihn auf.", sagte er. Magnus lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln und drehte sich dann erneut zum Ausgang.

Sie nahmen ein Taxi und kamen bald bei Magnus Zuhause an. Alec hatte sich beruhigt, aber er hielt immer noch an Magnus Hand fest. Sie betraten den Lift in Stille und als sie in Magnus 'Etage ankamen, zog er Alec zu seiner Wohnung. Er lenkte Alec direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Magnus ließ ihn auf dem Bett sitzen, während er vor Alec kniete und seine Schuhe und Socken auszog. Dann stand er wieder auf und befreite Alec von Jacke und Hemd. Er ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog Alecs Schlafkleider heraus, die Alec dort gelassen hatte, als er einmal über Nacht geblieben war.

Magnus machte Alec das Hemd auf und nahm dann sanft seine Hand und zog ihn in eine stehende Position. Sie brauchten keine Worte, denn Magnus wechselte einfach Alec's Kleidung in angenehmer Stille.

Magnus kniete sich erneut vor Alec und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Obwohl es nichts Sexuales war, was Magnus zu tun hatte, blickte er dennoch zu Alec auf und bat um Zustimmung. Bei Alec's Nicken zog Magnus Alec's Jeans und Unterwäsche aus. Seine Augen waren auf die Alec's gerichtet, denn er wollte Alec nicht in einer solchen Situation nackt sehen. Dies wollte er tun, wenn sie beide bereit und glücklich waren.

Schnell schrirr Alec in seine Pyjamahose und zog sie hoch. Magnus stand auf und küßte Alec auf die Nase. Dieser begann zu zittern und Magnus führte ihn ins Bett und machte Anstalten ihn zuzudecken. Alec kletterte auf das Bett, legte sich hin und sah zu Magnus auf. ,,Bleib.", flüsterte er und streckte eine Hand aus, um Magnus's zu ergreifen. Dieser lächelte sanft und beugte sich vor, um einen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Seelenverwandten zu drücken. ,,Ich gehe nirgends hin und ich werde nur meine Kleider wechseln und ich gleich wieder zurück sein." Er sah Alec in die Augen und dieser konnte sehen, dass Magnus es ernst meinte. Er nickte und Magnus küsste seine Stirn ein weiteres Mal, bevor er schnell seine Kleider auszog und sie in seine Nachtwäsche verwandelte.

Er kletterte auf sein Bett und sofort kuschelte Alec sich in seine Seite und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Beuge von Magnus Hals. Magnus wickelte einen Arm um Alec und streichelte sanft das schwarzen Haar seines Freundes. ,,Alexander ... wirst du mir davon erzählen ... was ist passiert und wer das war?", flüsterte Magnus. Alec versteifte sich einen Moment, entspannte sich jedoch sofort wieder. ,,Ja", antwortete er, als Magnus dachte, dass er vielleicht schon eingeschlafen wäre. Dann hörte er wieder Alecs Stimme. ,,Aber jetzt will ich nur, dass du mich hältst und mich niemals loslässt."


	6. Always here to listen

Langsam verließ Alec der Schlaf, als sein Gehirn das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Er kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper hinter ihm und lächelte. Jedoch stürzten bald darauf die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag auf Alec ein und sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in einen finsteren Blick. Magnus hatte ihn gebeten ihm zu erzählen, was passiert war und Alec plante genau das zu tun. Er wollte, dass Magnus über seine Vergangenheit Bescheid wusste. Er vertraute ihm, aber trotzdem gab es noch die kleine Stimme hinten in seinem Kopf die zu ihm sagte, er solle schweigen. Sie sagte ihm, dass Magnus anders von ihm denken würde. Alec beschloss, diese Stimme zu ignorieren.

Hinter ihm wurde Magnus wach. Sein Arm legte sich um Alec's Taille, bevor Alec einen weichen Kuss auf dem Nacken spürte. Er drehte sich um und sah in Magnus mit Schlaf gefüllte Augen. ,,Morgen", murmelte Alec und Magnus lächelte vorsichtig, bevor er sich zu ihm lehnte und Alecs Nacken küsste. ,,Mhmm", antwortete Magnus. ,,Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

,,Ja. Ja bin ich, weil ich dich bei mir habe.", antwortete Alec und streichelte Magnus's seidiges Haar sanft. Dieser zog sich von Alecs Hals zurück, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. Er lächelte Alec's glückliches Gesicht an, welches ein Paar bedrückte Augen trug. ,,Du wirst mir von gestern erzählen ... richtig?", fragte Magnus und klang unsicher.

,,Ja, ich werde es dir erzählen. Ich will es dir sagen.", sagte Alec und sah, dass es sich allein für das Lächeln auf Magnus 'Gesicht lohnte. Dieser nickte und stieg aus dem Bett. ,,Ich werde gehen, um Frühstück zu machen." Er ging in seinem Bademantel in sie Küche, während Alec sich wie ein Seestern auf dem Bett ausbreitete.

Schließlich entschloss sich Alec dazu, aus dem Bett zu steigen und seine Zähne zu putzen. Er ging in die Küche und sah, wie Magnus Eier kochte. Er hatte ein orangefarbenes Tank Top mit weißen Shorts an. Alec ging zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn von hinten. Magnus entspannte sich und lehnte sich an Alec's Brust. ,,Riecht gut.", flüsterte Alec in Magnus Schulter, bevor er ihm einen süßen Kuss gab. ,,Ich oder das Essen?", antwortete Magnus empört und Alec begann zu kichern.

,,Beide."

Magnus verdrehte seine Augen zärtlich und drehte die Eier um. Alec ließ Magnus los und stellte die Teller auf den Frühstückstisch, während Magnus das Essen herüberbrachte. Sie setzten sich hin und aßen. Es war ein Samstag und keiner von ihnen war in Eile, um pünktlich zur Schule zu kommen, so dass sie langsam aßen und die Anwesenheit des Anderen genossen.

Alec beendete das Frühstück als Erster. Er stand auf und brachte seinen Teller zur Spüle, bevor er zurückkam und sich wieder setzte. ,,Lass uns spazieren gehen.", schlug er vor und Magnus nickte.

Die Beiden zogen sich an und gingen zum nächsten Park, ihre Hände miteinander vereint. Sie liefen schweigend, bis Alec zu sprechen begann. ,,Ich war 17, als ich Sebastian zum ersten Mal traf." Magnus sah Alec an und bemerkte, dass dieser einen weit entfernten Blick in seinen Augen hatte. ,,Er war ein Jahr älter als ich. Ich traf ihn auf einer Party, auf die Jace und ich gegangen waren. Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal traf, schien er nett zu sein. Wir sprachen und lachten und spielten Spiele wie Snooker.  
Eine Woche später war ich mit Izzy einkaufen und ich stolperte in ihn. Er fragte, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen wolle und ich wusste, dass er nicht mein Seelenverwandter war. Alle gehen mit Leuten aus, bevor sie ihren Seelenverwandten treffen, also sagte ich ja. Wir gingen für ein paar Monate miteinander. Die Dinge liefen gut, toll sogar, aber Izzy und Aline haben es nicht so gesehen. Sie haben mich gewarnt und mir über seine bisherigen Beziehungen erzählt. Ich habe es einfach ignoriert." Alec lachte mürrisch.

,,Die Dinge wurden komisch, als ich 18 Jahre alt wurde. Er schmiss mir eine Überraschungsparty, obwohl ich ihm sagte, dass Partys nicht mein Ding seien. Viele Leute kamen. Leute, die ich gar nicht kannte. Ich habe keine Chance bekommen, Jace, Izzy oder Aline über die Party zu berichten, also wussten sie es nicht. Als ich zu seinem Haus kam, konnte ich ihn nirgends finden, also lief ich alleine herum.

Ich ging in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen, als er mir an die Taille packte und anfing meinen Hals zu küssen. Zuerst war es mir egal. Ich meine ... wir ... hatten uns schon geküsst, also war es keine große Sache, aber dann ... er ..." Alec verlor sich und Magnus führte ihn zu einer Bank.

Als sie sich beide setzten, lehnte Alec seinen Kopf auf Magnus Schulter. Sie hielten immer noch die Hände und Magnus drückte diese ermutigend. ,,Er fing an mich unter meinem Hemd zu berühren und versuchte, meinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Ich habe ihn weggeschoben, weil ich nicht bereit war für Sex. Ich wollte mein erstes Mal mit meinem Seelenverwandten." Alec flüsterte den letzten Teil und Magnus lächelte warm und streichelte Alecs Hand mit seinem Daumen in einer beruhigenden Weise. ,,Er zog mich wieder nähe, versuchte mich zu zwingen und mir meine Jeans auszuziehen, aber ich schaffte es ihn wegzuschieben. Ich sagte, dass ich noch nicht bereit für Sex war. Dass ich warten wollte ... aber er war hartnäckig und sagte mir, dass er diese Party nur für mich warf. Er sagte, dass ich wie eine verwöhnte Göre handelte, weil ich mir meine Jungfräulichkeit für meinen Seelenverwandten aufbewahren wollte. Er nannte mich wertlos und unnötig. Er sagte, dass ich es nicht verdient habe, meine. S-Seelenverwandten zu finden, dass mein Seelenverwandter mich nicht wollen würde."

Alec vergrub sein Gesicht in Magnus 'Brust und dieser streichelte langsam seine Haare. ,,Ich schaffte es von ihm wegzukommen und nahm ein Taxi nach Hause, wo ich mich nur noch in den Schlaf weinen wollte. Nun ... ich habe es versucht." Alec blickte zu Magnus 'Augen auf. ,,Ich sah deine Augen.", flüsterte er und lächelte gequält. ,,Deine Augen trösteten mich, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten." ,,Ich bin froh, dass ich Dienst hatte.", sagte Magnus und versuchte, die Stimmung zu lockern. Und es funktionierte, denn Alec stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. Sein Lachen starb bald darauf jedoch wieder und er kuschelte sich erneut an Magnus 'Brust. ,,Am nächsten Tag ging ich in die Schule und ich wusste nicht, was passiert war, bis es zu spät war. Es schien wie ein gewöhnlicher Tag, aber wenig wusste ich, dass sie Gerüchte in der Schule von mir handelten. Ich habe es bemerkt, als ich nach dem Mittagessen zu meinem Spind ging. Da war eine Notiz an meinem Spind. Ich habe sie abgenommen und sie gelesen. " ,,Was stand darauf?", fragte Magnus. ,,Männliche Hure.", antwortete Alec mit leiser Stimme. ,,Zuerst war ich sehr verwirrt, aber als die Woche weiterging bekam ich schmutzige Blicke von anderen Schülern und diese schrecklichen Dinge, die auf meinem Schließfach standen. Sie nannten mich ekelhaft, unnatürlich, Hure, Schlampe. Eines Tages war ich im Jungsbadezimmer und hörte, wie zwei Jungs hereinkamen. Sie sprachen über mich. Einer von ihnen hieß Jonathan, der Sebastians Cousin ist. Er sprach mit seinem Freund, der ihm erzählte, wie Sebastian ihm sagte, er solle Gerüchte über mich verbreiten. Gerüchte, die sagten, ich habe Sebastian zum Sex gezwungen, dass ich ihn in der Küche ficken wollte, wo jeder hineingehen könnte."

Alec hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen, bis Magnus eine Träne wegwischte. ,,Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Izzy, Jace und Aline es herausfanden. Sie waren wütend. Jace war mit Jonathan befreundet. Nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass er hinter den Gerüchten steckte, gingen Jace und Izzy zu ihm. Ich hatte ihnen nichts über die Sache mit der Party erzählt, über Sebastian. Alles, was sie wussten war, dass Jonathan falsche Gerüchte über mich verbreitete. Jace schlug auf Jonathan ein, aber das Mobbing hörte nicht auf. Eines Tages bin ich zusammengebrochen und habe meinen Geschwistern und Aline alles erzählt. Sie waren für mich da. Jace und Izzy gingen zu Sebastians Haus, während Aline bei mir blieb. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was in dieser Nacht in Sebastians Haus passiert ist, aber Jace kam mit einer blutigen Faust zurück. Ich bin also davon ausgegangen, dass sie gekämpft hatten. Am nächsten Tag hat Sebastian mich nach der Schule in die Enge getrieben, aber Jace war da und er hielt Sebastian davon ab. mich zu schlagen. Ich ... Wir riefen die Polizei an. Da Sebastian 18 Jahre alt war, konnte er verklagt werden. Also haben meine Eltern ihn wegen sexueller Belästigung verklagt ... Ich habe ihn seither noch nicht wieder gesehen ... bis jetzt."

Magnus spürte, dass Alec keine Worte brauchte, also zog er nur dessen Kopf auf seine Brust und umarmte Alec fest. Alec wandte sich zu ihm. Sie saßen einfach nur da, während Alec an Magnus' Hals weinte.

,,Was hat er gestern gemacht?", fragte Magnus, sobald Alec sich beruhigt hatte. ,,Ich kam aus dem Badezimmer, als er meinen Namen rief. Er packte mich und plötzlich war ich wieder 18, auf dieser Party, in dieser Küche. Er hat mich Baby Blue genannt. Er hat mich so genannt, als er es damals getan hatte und er lehnte sich näher, um mich zu küssen, als du kamst. D-Danke." ,,Nicht nötig mir zu danken, Schatz. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich da sein konnte, bevor er dich berührt hat. Ich habe deine Angst gefühlt. ", sagte Magnus und Alec lehnte sich zurück, um Magnus in die Augen zu sehen. ,,Du hast meine Angst gefühlt?", fragte Alec und Magnus nickte. ,,Durch unsere Seelenverwandtschaft?" Magnus nickte erneut. ,,Uu-uhm...soll das nicht passieren, nachdem wir ... du weißt ... hatten...Sex." Alec stammelte und veranlasste dadurch, dass Magnus zu kichern begann. ,,Nicht unbedingt. Ich habe gelesen, dass einige Paare durch ihren Bund die Emotionen fühlen können, ohne Sex gehabt zu haben. Zwar nur extreme Gefühle wie Trauer und Glück oder in unserem Fall: Angst, aber ist das Küssen deines Seelenverwandten nicht der erste Schritt?", fragte Magnus. Alec zuckte mit den Achseln. ,,Ich glaube." Obwohl sie in der Schule über die "Seelenverwandten" gelehrt wurden, war es immer noch verwirrend, da es für alle Menschen anders war. Was auch immer es war, es machte Alec froh, dass Magnus seine Angst gefühlt hatte und ihn retten kam. ,,Ich bin froh, dass ich dir gesagt habe ...", flüsterte Alec und Magnus nickte und lächelte, bevor er sich vorlehnte und Alec auf die Stirn küsste. ,,Ich bin immer hier, um zuzuhören."

*****************  
Sie beschlossen ein Eis essen zu gehen, da dies anscheinend der beste Weg sei, um mit beschissenen Problemen umzugehen. Außerdem schauten sie ihre Lieblings-Show. Nach Magnus war das der beste Weg, um mit Problemen umzugehen. Alec auf der anderen Seite war sich nicht allzu sicher, zog jedoch mit, da er eine Ablenkung brauchte. Nach zwei großen Boxen Eis, eine mit Oreoeis für Alec und eine mit Erbeereis für Magnus, saßen beide vor dem Fernseher in Magnus 'Wohnung und sahen sich an, wie man sich aus einem Morddelikt winden konnte.

,,Okay, aber Connor ist so heiß!", rief Magnus, als sie Connor mit Oliver an der Bar sahen. ,,Ja ... aber jetzt hasse ich ihn.", antwortete Alec. Sie hatten ihr Eiscreme essen beendet und Alec hatte seinen Kopf auf Magnus 'Schoß gelegt, der wiederum mit Alec's Haar spielte. ,,Warum?", fragte Magnus und sah von dem Bildschirm auf. Alec blickte zu Magnus auf. ,,Weil er Oliver zu dieser Zeit nur benutzt." Magnus summte nur in Übereinstimmung. Nach dem die Beiden die erste Staffel geschaut hatten, stand Magnus auf, um duschen zu gehen, während Alec beschloss, Izzy anzurufen. Sie nahm nach dem dritten Klingeln ab und ihre belustigte Stimme schwebte durch das Telefon. ,,Hey Alec. Was ist los?" ,,Hey Iz. Ich wollte nur reden.", antwortete Alec. Er wollte Izzy von dem Vorfall mit Sebastian erzählen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde. Er hatte beschlossen es ihr zu sagen, denn wenn sie es von jemand anderem herausfinden würde, dann wäre sie wirklich wütend. ,,Was ist los?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme spiegelte die Müdigkeit in Alec. ,,Was lässt dich denken, dass etwas nicht stimmt?" ,,Weil ich dich kenne, Bruderherz.", antwortete sie und Alec seufzte. Sie hatte Recht. Izzy hatte einen freaky sechsten Sinn, wenn es um ihre Brüdern ging. ,,Gestern waren Magnus und ich aus, um seine Freunde zum Abendessen zu treffen. Ich ging nach dem Essen ins Badezimmer und lief in ... Sebastian", sagte Alec. Izzy keuchte. ,,Oh Alec. Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie stürmisch. Alec nickte, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. ,,Ja, mir geht es gut ... Magnus hat mir geholfen und ich sagte ihm ... ich habe ihm alles erzählt." ,,Und ... wie hat er es aufgenommen?", fragte sie leise. Alec lächelte darüber, wie tröstend und verständnisvoll Magnus gewesen war. ,,Er hat es gut aufgenommen. Er hörte nur zu und das war es, was ich brauchte.", sagte Alec wahrheitsgemäß. ,,Alec, ich bin so stolz auf dich und ich freue mich sehr für dich, weil du deinen Seelenverwandten gefunden hast. Du verdienst jemanden wie Magnus und ich bin sehr froh, dass er dich glücklich macht." Izzy's Worte ließen Alecs Augen verdächtig feucht werden. ,,Danke Izzy.", sagte er in das Telefon. ,,Jederzeit großer Bruder.", antwortete sie, bevor beide sich verabschiedeten und den Anruf beendeten.

Nach dem Abendessen bat Magnus Alec, die Nacht über zu bleiben, weil er wusste, dass Alec nicht alleine schlafen wollte und Alec stimmte zu. Sie beide wechselten ihre Kleider und kletterten ins Bett. ,,Alexander ... Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Alec schloss die Augen und summte. ,,Bist du Jungfrau?" Alec erstarrte und antwortete nicht sofort. Nur langsam öffnete er seine Augen und nickte. ,,Ist das so schlimm?", flüsterte er. Seine Verwundbarkeit zeigte sich durch seine Stimme, aber vor allem durch seine Augen. ,,Was! Nein! ", rief Magnus praktisch, beruhigte sich aber dann wieder. ,,Es ist nicht schlimm. Gar nicht schlimm. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ich dein Erster sein werde ... ich wünschte, ich hätte daran gedacht." ,,Du nicht ...?", fragte Alec schüchtern, weil er nicht wusste, wie er Magnus zu seinem früheren Sexualleben befragen sollt, aber Magnus verstand und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein, ich bin keine Jungfrau.", antwortete er und fühlte sich etwas schuldig. ,,Warum fühlst du dich schuldig?", fragte Alec, als auch er die Schuld von Magnus spürte. ,,W-weil ich nicht wusste, ob du-....!" ,,Eifersüchtig bist?", unterbrach Alec ihn und Magnus nickte. ,,Baby, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Ich habe kein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein. Die Leute, mit denen du geschlafen hast, sind da gewesen, bevor du mich getroffen hast. Also kann ich nicht eifersüchtig sein, denn das wäre dir gegenüber nicht gerecht.", beruhigte Alec ihn und Magnus nickte. Er dankte den Engeln, dass diese Alec zu seinem Seelenverwandten gemacht hatten. ,,Aber ... wann hast du gewusst, dass du bisexuell bist?", fragte Alec und Magnus griff nach Alecs Hand und rieb diese sanft mit dem Daumen. ,,Als ich 16 war, hatten wir einen Abschlussball. Ich wollte das schönste Mädchen in der Schule fragen, ob es mein Prom-Date sein wollte, aber als ich dabei war, ist mir ein neuer Junge aufgefallen. Dann war ich zerrissen zwischen den Beiden und wusste nicht, wen ich als Prom-Date wählen sollte." ,,Wen hast du gewählt?", fragte Alec und lehnte sich vor, so dass ihre Stirn sich berührte und sich ihre Atemzüge vermischten. ,,Ich habe nicht entschieden. Ich bin mit Clary, Simon und Raphael gegangen.", antwortete Magnus und grinste Alec an, der daraufhin kicherte. ,,Seitdem wusste ich, dass ich nicht straight bin und in der Tat bisexuell." Alec nickte. Nachdem Magnus seine Geschichte beendet hatte, kuschelten sie sich aneinander und schliefen in den Armen des anderen ein.


	7. Your eyes

Nachdem Alec sich Magnus gegenüber geöffnet hatte, waren sie sich noch näher gekommen (was wiederum viel über ihre Seelenverwandtschaft aussagte). Alec hatte Magnus gebeten sein Date bei der Ausstellung zu sein und dieser konnte es kaum erwarten, Alecs Arbeiten zu sehen. Alec hatte seine Arbeiten vor Magnus geheim gehalten, denn er wollte, dass es eine Überraschung wurde. Es machte Magnus furchtbar neugierig. Er hatte sogar versucht Clary zu fragen, aber das Glück war nicht auf seiner Seite, da sie ihm auch keine Tipps oder Hinweise gab. ,,Alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass du erstaunt sein wirst", sagte sie, bevor sie ihre Lippen schloss. Magnus hatte sich in Frustration ausgesprochen beschloss aber, seinem Freund zu vertrauen und geduldig zu sein.

Da Magnus neue Kleider kaufen musste, um diese zu Alec's Ausstellung zu tragen, beschloss er einkaufen zu gehen und wer würde sich besser als Shoppingbegleitung eignen als Isabelle Lightwood. Sowohl Izzy als auch Magnus waren sich einander sehr nahe gekommen seit sie sich getroffen hatten. Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn und da sie über Mode Bescheid wusste, im Gegensatz zu ihrem schönen Bruder, war sie die perfekte Shoppingbegleitung.

Nachdem Magnus Izzy abgeholt hatte, fuhren sie zu dem Einkaufszentrum, das ihnen am nächsten war. ,,Also, wie ist das Leben in der Ehe?" Sie stieß seinen Arm mit ihrem Ellenbogen an. Magnus kicherte. ,,Ha ha.", antwortete er und rollte mit Augen. Izzy hatte aber Recht, denn Alec und Magnus hatten sich in letzter Zeit wie ein Ehepaar verhalten. Sie dateten sich nun schon seit drei Monaten. ,,Okay, wie sieht es aus mit der Flitterwochen-Phase?" Sie grinste und fuhr beiläufig mit der Hand durch die Kleidung an den Ständen. Magnus senkte den Kopf, um sein Erröten zu verbergen. Ein Magnus Bane errötet nicht, aber Isabelle sah es trotzdem. ,,Ich hab's gesehen!", quietschte sie und sprang auf und ab. ,,Ich bin froh, dass mein Bruder dich glücklich macht." Sie grinste und Magnus Herz flatterte. Alec machte ihn sehr glücklich. So so glücklich und es bedeutete ihm sehr, dass Izzy sich darüber freute. ,,Danke Iz.", sagte er sanft und Izzy nickte lächelnd.

Sie shoppten ein paar Stunden, bevor Izzy sagte, dass sie neue Stiefel bräuchte. Sie liefen zu dem Abschnitt mit Schuhen, während sie ihre lockere Unterhaltung fortsetzten. Magnus ging zum männlichen Teil, während Izzy in die Damenabteilung ging.

*************

,,Clary ... hilf mir! Was soll ich meiner Mama kaufen?" bat Simon durch das Telefon. Der Geburtstag seiner Mutter lag nur zwei Tage entfernt und Simon war immer noch damit beschäftigt, das perfekte Geschenk zu finden. ,,Kauf ihr einfach die Schuhe, die sie in letzter Zeit erwähnt hat", erwiderte Clary und ärgerte sich über Simons Theater. Simon rollte mit seinen Augen. ,,Okay ... ich gehe in die Frauenabteilung. Oh, übrigens, was trägst du zu Alecs Ausstellung?" Simon fragte er, sobald er in den Schuhbereich der Frauen kam und sich wegen der Schuhe umschaute, die seine Mutter wollte. ,,Nun ... die Kleiderordnung ist elegant, also werde ich das blaues Kleid tragen, das ich letzte Woche gekauft habe." Simone summte in Anerkennung und schaute sich weiter um. ,,Ich denke an einen Anzug mit ..." Simon verstummte.

,,Mit ...?" Clarys Stimme klang aus dem Telefon, aber er achtete nicht mehr darauf. All seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Mädchen, das vor ihm stand. Simon erkannte ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen sofort. Simon Lewis hatte seine Seelenverwandte gefunden.

************

Isabelle hatte die perfekten Schuhe zu ihrem Outfit gefunden und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, sie Magnus zu zeigen. Sie war gerade dabei zu gehen, als sie einen Jungen mit wuscheligen Haaren sah. Sein T-Shirt war bedruckt. May the force be with you. Izzy lächelte vor sich hin, denn tief in ihr verborgen schlummerte ein StarWars Nerd, was natürlich niemand wusste.

Sie merkte, dass der Kerl plötzlich aufhörte in sein Telefon zu sprechen und sie kam nicht umhin aufzusehen, denn sie wollte wissen, was seine Ablenkung verursacht hatte. Sie war überrascht ein Paar Augen zu finden, welches sie sofort erkannte. ,,Scheiße", flüsterte Isabelle zu sich selbst, als sie sich dem Jungen langsam näherte. Der Junge schien die gleiche Idee zu haben, als auch er näher kam. ,,Scheiße", wiederholte sie, aber diesmal hörte der Junge und nickte. Sie waren beide sprachlos und starrten sich gegenseitig an. Isabelle brach zuerst die Stille. ,,Ich bin Isabelle Lightwood", stellte sie sich vor und streckte ihre Hand aus, um die des Jungen zu schütteln. Der Junge öffnete nur ein paar Mal den Mund und sah aus wie ein Goldfisch, bevor er sich entschloss, Isabelles Hand zu nehmen und zu schütteln. ,,Ich bin Lewis, Simon Lewis." Echt jetzt? Die James Bond Technik?, dachte er. Isabelle lächelte und zeigte ihre perfekten weißen Zähne. ,,Also ... ich bin deine Seelenverwandte.", sagte sie und Simon nickte nur noch schockiert, denn er war nicht fähig einen richtigen Satz zu bilden.

Plötzlich machte es in seinem Gehirn 'klick'. ,,Lightwood ... kennst du zufällig Alec Lightwood?", fragte Simon und Isabelle nickte.

,,Ja, er ist mein Bruder...aber woher kennst du ihn?"

,,Oh mein Gott! Ich habe Alec kennengelernt. Er ist der Seelenverwandte des Freundes meiner besten Freundin. Wow, wie klein die Welt doch ist, dachte Simon. ,,Du meinst Magnus?", fragte Isabelle und Simon nickte. ,,Du bist mit ihm befreundet?" Simon nickte wieder. ,,Wow.", sagte Isabelle eher zu sich selbst, als zu Simon.

,,Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich gefunden habe!", sagte Simon und grinste Izzy an. Diese erwiderte das Lächeln schnell.

*************  
Izzy und Simon schienen in tiefer Konversation zu sein, als Magnus sie fand. Er ging zu ihnen hinüber und sah, dass sie sich ganz nah waren. Simon war der Erste, der ihn entdeckte. ,,Hey Magnus.", rief er. Izzy drehte sich mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf Gesicht zu Magnus um. ,,Hey Samuel", antwortete Magnus. ,,Ich dachte, dein Name war Simon." sagte Izzy, ihre Augen voller Misstrauen. ,, Ist er auch, aber Magnus hat die Gewohnheit, verschiedene Namen zu verwenden. Es ist sein Weg mir zu sagen, dass er mich liebt." Den letzten Teil flüsterte er, was Magnus schnauben ließ. ,,Also ... seit wann kennt ihr euch gegenseitig?", fragte Magnus und zeigte auf die Beiden. Sowohl Izzy als auch Simon hatten ein verschmitztes im Gesicht. ,,Ich habe meinen Seelenverwandten gefunden!", schrien beide zusammen. Magnus war erstaunt, aber dann brach ein Lachen aus ihm heraus. ,,Ihr beide.... einander ...?" Magnus verlor sich, aber Simon und Izzy nickten beide und fingen an, ihre Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen. Magnus grinste von Ohr zu Ohr und trat vor, um sie beide zu umarmen. ,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", rief er. Es war der Moment indem Simon merkte, dass er noch mit Clary am Telefonieren war. Er legte sein Telefon ans Ohr: ,,Clary! Ich habe sie gefunden!", schrie er und lächelte glücklich. Er hörte Clary kichern. ,,Ich weiß! Ich habe alles gehört. Ich freu mich so für dich!" Sie kreischte. Simon kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie vor Aufregung auf und ab sprang. ,,Danke Fray!", sagte er, während er lachte. Er beendete den Anruf mit Clary, mit dem Versprechen, sich später zu treffen. Dann wandte er sich an seine Seelenverwandte. Sie hatte mit Magnus gesprochen und dieser lächelte sie hell an. ,,Ich muss das Alec erzählen! Und Jace!", rief Izzy und eilte davon, um mit ihrem Brüdern zu sprechen. Magnus blieb bei Simon und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. ,,Kleiner Stewart, alle werden erwachsen." Magnus grinste und Simon verdrehte die Augen. ,,Ha ha." Magnus bemerkte, dass Simons Augen jede Bewegung Izzys verfolgten, als würde er nicht genug bekommen können. Magnus konnte es ihm nicht übel er fühlte sich genau so, als er Alec zum ersten Mal traf. Izzy war schnell telefonisch mit ihren Brüdern und kam zurück, wo Simon und Magnus standen. ,,Alec will mit dir sprechen", sagte sie zu Magnus, bevor er sich Simon zuwandte. ,,So Simon ... was jetzt?" ,,Isabelle. Willst du mit mir ausgehen?", fragte Simon und war ein wenig nervös. Izzy nickte und lächelte. ,,Ich würde es lieben.", sagte sie bevor er ihr seine Hand erreichte. Magnus spürte, dass es Zeit war die Beiden zu verlassen, also verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf den Weg.

***************  
Magnus rief Alec auf dem Heimweg an. ,,Hey Mags.", antwortete Alec. Er klang, als wäre er gerade eine Meile gelaufen. ,,Warum bist du so außer Atem?", fragte Magnus. Alec kicherte und legte etwas Schweres auf die Erde, was ein lautes Geräusch erzeugte. ,,Ich habe Gewichte gehoben, damit ich gut für meinen Mann aussehe.", neckte er ihn. Alec ärgerte andere selten, aber wenn er es tat, war es ein Vergnügen für Magnus. Alec seinen Namen rufen zu hören, tat Dinge zu seinem Körper, von denen er sonst nur träumen konnte. ,,Hmmm, ich mag das Geräusch.", antwortete er und hörte Alec kichern.   
,,Also magst du mich gerade wegen meines Körpers?", schimpfte Alec verletzt und Magnus verdrehte die Augen. ,,Nein." ,,Oh Gott, Gott sei Dank," rief Alec. ,,Ich mag dich wegen deines schönen Engelsgesichts." ,,Mein Gesicht ist ein Teil meines Körpers!", tobte Alec und Magnus brummte. ,,Hmm, gut ... ich glaube, ich mag dich wegen deines Körpers.", sagte er und kämpfte damit, sein Lachen zu verstecken. ,,Ich wusste es!", schrie Alec und Magnus hörte ein gedämpftes Stöhnen im Hintergrund.

,,Oh, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" Jace Stimme klang sehr mürrisch. ,,Warum ist er in einer solch schlechten Stimmung?", fragte Magnus, während er seinen Schlüssel durch das Schlüsselloch seiner Wohnungstür schob. ,,Er ist genervt, dass er der letzte von uns ist, der seinen Seelenverwandten findet.", sagte Alec und Magnus schnaubte. ,,Ich spreche von Seelenverwandten....willst du heute Abend mit mir ausgehen?" ,,Ich würde es lieben.", antwortete Magnus mit einem großen Lächeln.

***************  
Es war der Tag seiner Ausstellung und zu sagen, dass Alec nervös sei, war eine Untertreibung. Er war voller Panik, als er in seiner Wohnung umher rannte. So hatte Izzy ihn zumindest gefunden, als sie kam, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er schritt herum und begann vor sich hin zu murmeln. ,,Alec! Was ist in dich gefahren?", sagte Isabelle und ging zu ihrem Bruder, packte ihn an den Schultern und brach sein Murmeln. Seine Augen waren voller Panik und seine Stirn runzelte sich. ,,Was, wenn er es nicht mag, Izzy? Was ist, wenn er nicht die gleiche Weise für empfindet? Was ist denn ..." Er hielt in der Mitte des Satzes an, als Izzy ihm auf den Kopf schlug. ,,Reiß dich zusammen großer Bruder." Alec nickte. Er musste sich beruhigen. Alec versuchte, seine Atemzüge zu kontrollieren. ,,Magnus wird begeistert sein und er fühlt genauso wie du. Du wirst schon sehen.", sagte sie sanft und Alec nickte noch einmal."

Magnus war sehr aufgeregt Alecs Ausstellung zu sehen. Er hatte zugestimmt, dass Alec ihn abholen würde. Er versetzte gerade seinem Make-up den letzten Schliff, als er Alec seinen Namen rufen hörte. Magnus hatte Alec einen Ersatzschlüssel gegeben. Er liebte es, dass Alec kommen konnte, wann immer er wollte. Er ging aus seinem Zimmer und fand Alec vor, welcher den Vorsitzenden Meow hoch hob. Hmmm, was für ein schöner Hintern, dachte Magnus und versuchte dezent zu schauen, aber er scheiterte. Alec starrte ihn an und grinste. ,,Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", neckte er ihn und Magnus ging zu ihm hinüber. Er legte seine Arme um Alecs Hals und brachte ihre Nasen zusammen. ,,Immer.", antwortete er, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte, um ihn begrüßend zu küssen. Alec brach den Kuss und legte seine Stirn gegen Magnus. ,,Komm, wir müssen jetzt gehen, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen.", murmelte er und Magnus nickte. ,,Mmkay.", antwortete er widerwillig und lief von Alec weg, um seinen Mantel zu holen.

Der Weg zu Alec's Uni dauerte nicht lang. Alec stieg aus dem Wagen und ging schnell um diesen herum, um Magnus die Tür zu öffnen, bevor er es konnte. Magnus lächelte Alec in Dankbarkeit an, bevor er seinen Arm bei Alec einhakte und die Beiden zur Universität gingen. Sie trafen Izzy und Simon am Eingang und beide gaben Alec ein wissendes Lächeln. Simon zwinkerte Magnus zu und Izzy umarmte beide. Sie schlenderten eine Weile herum und sahen sich alle Gemälde der anderen Leute an. Bevor sie jedoch zu Alecs Werken gehen konnten, wurde dieser gebeten, mit seinen Professoren zu sprechen. ,,Ich bin gleich wieder da.", flüsterte Alec, bevor er Magnus auf die Stirn küsste und ihn zurück ließ, damit er auf eigene Faust die Galerie erkunden konnte. Magnus lief beiläufig herum, trank seinen Champagner und trat in Alecs Teil der Ausstellung. Er wollte einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Champagner nehmen, als seine Hand in der Mitte des Weges hielt. Alles verlangsamte sich in dem Moment, in dem er sah was vor ihm war.

Er sah ein Gemälde, dass seine eigenen Augen abbildete.

Alec hatte Magnus 'Augen gemalt und hatte sie perfekt eingefangen. Er ging zum nächsten Gemälde und sah sich wieder, aber diesmal hatte Alec das ganze Gesicht von Magnus gezeichnet. Magnus lachte im Gemälde. Sein Kopf war zurückgeworfen, sein Haar und sein Gesicht frei von Make-up.

Das nächste Bild zeigte Magnus, wie er auf seinem Sofa saß und an etwas arbeitete. Die Zunge, konzentriert heraus gestreckt. Das Letzte zeigte die Beiden, auf ihrem zweiten Date. Sie lagen beide nebeneinander. Magnus blickte zu den Sternen hinauf und Alec hatte seinen Blick auf Magnus gesenkt, in dessen Augen die Sterne schimmerten. Alec sah Magnus mit dem sanftesten Blick auf dem Gesicht an und ihre Hände waren miteinander verbunden. Magnus fühlte, wie sich sein Herz zusammen zog. Alec hatte seine Ausstellung Magnus gewidmet und dieser wusste in dem Moment, dass er vollkommen und mit ganzen Herzen Alexander Gideon Lightwood liebte.

Zwei Arme wickelten sich von hinten um ihn herum und er wusste sofort, wem diese Hände gehörten. Er lehnte sich zurück an Alecs Brust, während dieser leise an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. ,,Was denkst du?", flüsterte er. Magnus drehte sich in seinen Armen um und sah in Alecs Augen. ,,Alexander, das ist... das...wow...ich...weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Magnus war sprachlos, als er sich erneut in dem Zimmer umschaute, dass mit sich selbst gefüllt war. ,,Es ist...es ist....wunderschön!", flüsterte er und Alec sprach an Magnus Hals. ,,Es gefällt dir also?" Seine Stimme enthielt einen Hauch von Ungläubigkeit, aber die Art, wie Magnus nickte, verbannte diese ausnahmslos. ,,Ob ich es mag? Alec ich liebe es! Niemand hat je so etwas für mich getan. Es ist erstaunlich!", brabbelte Magnus. Alec starrte ihn an und lächelte sanft. ,,Wirklich?", fragte Alec, um sicher zu gehen. Magnus beugte sich vor und rieb sein Gesicht sanft an Alec. ,,Wirklich wirklich!", antwortete Magnus und ließ sie beide kichern. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen, aber sanften Kuss.

Ihr Kuss hielt nicht lange an. Sie fuhren auseinander und blickten zu der Person auf, die sie gestört hatte. Alec lächelte den Mann an und ging vorwärts, um seine Hand zu schütteln. ,,Hodge!", begrüßte Alec ihn. Magnus bemerkte, dass Alec seine andere Hand, an der er Magnus hielt, nicht losließ. Es machte Magnus mehr als glucklich.

Der Mann lächelte Alec an und schüttelte die Hand, bevor er Magnus ansah. ,,Das ist also der berühmte Seelenverwandte. Sie mögen Alecs Gemälde? Er ist ein echter Künstler." Magnus strahlte stolz. ,,Das ist er ganz sicher. Ich liebe die Gemälde und ich bin so stolz auf meinen Alexander.", sagte Mags und Alec drückte seine Hand, als dieser "mein Alexander" sagte. Hodge grinste die Beiden an. ,,Und das solltest du sein! Alec wird in seiner Kunstkarriere weit gehen.", komplimentiert Hodge und Alec errötete und blickte auf seine Schuhe. Magnus lächelte und drückte Alecs Hand. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Alecs Professor und gingen weiter, um die Ausstellung anderer Künstler und ihre Gemälde anzusehen. ,,Darum warst du so geheimnisvoll.", sagte Magnus, als sie langsam mit verbundenen Händen herumschlenderten. Alec lächelte. ,,Ja! Ich hatte Angst, dass du es herausfinden und es die Überraschung ruinieren würde. Dann war ich besorgt, dass du es nicht mögen würdest. Izzy musste mich am Morgen schlagen, um mich davon abzuhalten, in Panik zu geraten.", sagte Alec schüchtern und rieb sich den Nacken. Magnus sah Alec an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. ,,Du ... du dachtest, ich würde es nicht mögen?" Alec nickte antwortend auf Magnus Frage, dieser schnaubte. ,,Eines Tages musst du verstehen, dass auch du Stärken hast."

Sie aßen alle zusammen und sahen sich noch ein paar Stunden um, bevor sie sich entschieden hatten, zu gehen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen stieß Magnus in Clary, die mit Jace sprach. Die Beiden standen einander sehr nahe, als sie leise unterhielten. Magnus stieß Alec mit seinem Ellenbogen an. ,,Glaubst du etwa, dass die Beiden...?" Magnus verstummte, aber Alec fing auf, was er zu sagen versuchte. ,,Ich weiß nicht.", sagte er und folgte Magnus Blick. ,,Lass es uns herausfinden.", sagte Magnus und Alec folgte ihm.

,,Hey Kleine.", begrüßte Magnus Clary, welche sich umdrehte und lächelte. ,,Magnus! Alec! Ich hab meinen Seelenverwandten gefunden!", rief sie. Alec und Magnus teilten einen wissenden Blick, bevor sie beide in Umarmungen zogen. ,,Schau dir den Jace an, du hast endlich deinen Seelenverwandten kennengelernt.", sagte Alec und Magnus kicherte. Jace verdrehte nur die Augen, lächelte aber. ,,Das Warten hat sich gelohnt.", sagte er und sah Clary in die Augen. Clary errötete. Alec verdrehte die Augen und sah Magnus an. ,,Wir gehen besser hier raus, bevor sie anfangen zu schnüffeln.", flüsterte Ale. ,,Zu spät.", flüsterte Magnus zurück,l und Alec folgte seinem Blick und sah, wie sein Bruder Clary küsste. ,,Urgh ...Heteros. Warum können sie sich nicht beherrschen?", fragte Alec und tat so, als würde er sich ärgern. In Wahrheit empfand er jedoch einen Funken des Glücks für seinem Bruder, zusammen mit dem Ekel, ihn mit seiner Zunge in Clarys Hals zu sehen. Magnus zuckte nur mit den Achseln, bevor er nach Alecs Händen griff und ihn aus dem Gebäude führte.

*************   
Sie kamen ziemlich spät zurück, also beschlossen sie einfach nur ins Bett zu gehen, da sie beide müde waren. ,,Alec?", flüsterte Magnus. Sie lagen seitwärts, einander zugewandt. ,,Ja?" ,,Wann hast du angefangen, mich zu malen?", fragte Magnus mit den Fingern an Alecs Arm spielend, was Alec Zufriedenheit brachte. ,,Ich tete nachdem ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Denk daran, als ich dir sagte, dass ich deine Augen zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, als meine Mutter mir nicht das geben wollte, was ich brauchte?" Magnus nickte. ,,Nun ... nachdem deine Augen mich getröstet hatten, habe ich gedacht, dass sie nur ein Traum waren und ich mich an ihre Schönheit erinnern wollte. Also habe ich sie gezeichnet. Damals wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ich zeichnen konnte, aber nachdem ich erkannt habe, dass meine Kunst nicht schrecklich war, fing ich an, mehr und mehr zu zeichnen. Wann immer ich einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte oder so, kam ich nach Hause und zeichnete oder malte deine Augen. Es war und ist immer noch meine Bewältigungsmethode." Alec hörte auf zu reden, da Magnus weinte. ,,Hey, was ist los?", fragte er sanft und hob den Kopf von Magnus. Magnus sah Alec mit herzzerreißenden Augen an. ,,Es ist nur so ... dass niemand jemals meine Augen geliebt hat, wie du es tust." Alecs Augen weiteten sich überrascht. ,,Aber wie kann das sein? Ich meine da war doch sicher jemand ... deine Eltern?", fragte Alec und Magnus schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Meine Mutter wurde vergewaltigt.", sagte Magnus und hörte Alec keuchen. ,,Magnus ...du musst nicht...!" ,,Ich möchte es dir sagen." Alec sah die Entschlossenheit in Magnus 'Gesicht und nickte. Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich wieder an das Kopfbrett. Magnus bewegte sich und legte sich zwischen Alec's Beine. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich an Alec's Brust. Alecs Arme waren um Magnus herumgeschlungen und hielten ihn fest. Magnus fühlte sich sicher.

,,Nachdem sie vergewaltigt worden war, fand meine Mutter heraus, dass sie mit mir schwanger war. Sie erzählte ihrem Mann nicht, dass sie vergewaltigt wurde. Also ihr Mann... mein Stiefvater, dachte ich wär sein Sohn. Zuerst sah ich aus wie ein normales Baby, aber langsam, langsam konnte mir jeder ansehen, dass ich und mein Vater nicht verwandt waren. Als mein Vater anfing meiner Mutter Fragen über meine Augen zu stellen, sagte sie ihm schließlich die Wahrheit. Zu dieser Zeit hatten alle in unserem Dorf in Indonesien Gerüchte über uns verbreitet und sagten, dass meine Mutter meinen Vater betrogen hatte. Also sind wir nach England gekommen, um uns von all den Gerüchten zu befreien."

Magnus hörte auf zu reden und er fühlte, wie Alecs Hand seinen Arm näher zog und in seine Haare fuhr. Er fing an es sanft zu streicheln, um Magnus zu sagen, dass es okay war. Magnus kuschelte sich gegen Alec und seufzte. Er mochte es, wie Alec ihn fest hielt, jedoch mit so viel Sorge. Er spürte, wie Alec ihm einen süßen Kuss aufdrückte und fühlte sich wirklich zu Hause.

,,Als wir hierher gingen, war Clary unsere Nachbarin und ihre Eltern wurden gute Freunde mit meinen, aber als ich aufgewachsen bin...... als meine Gesichtszüge mehr und mehr aussah, wie die meines echten Vaters, konnte mein Stiefvater es nicht mehr aushalten. Er fing an, mich schlecht zu behandeln. Zuerst waren es die kleinen Sachen, die mir aus irgendeinem Grund etwas sagten und mich daran hinderten, bestimmte Dinge zu tun. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde es schlimmer. Er schlug und beleidigte mich im Geheimen, wenn meine Mutter aus war. Meine Mutter arbeitete als Stewardess, also war sie nicht so viel zu Hause. Das gab ihm den Vorteil, den mein Stiefvater brauchte. Es wurde schlimmer, als er anfing zu trinken. Er gab mir nichts zu essen, Tag für Tag Sperrte mich an den Wochenenden in meinem Zimmer ein. Er hat immer gesagt, dass meine Augen mich genauso machten wie meinen echten Vater...und ich begann ihm zu glauben. Als ich ihn fragte, warum er das alles tat, sagte er ... er sagte, dass ich es verdient habe, weil ich der Sohn eines Vergewaltigers war."

Magnus Kehle schnürte sich zu. Er hörte auf zu reden und drehte sich in Alecs Armen um und setzte sich nun mitten in den Schoß, den Kopf auf Alec's Brust gelegt. Alecs Arm legte sich um Magnus herum und malte sanft Muster auf dessen Rücken. ,,Wenn meine Mutter zu Hause war, dann hörte er auf mich zu schlagen und begann wie ein liebender Vater zu handeln."  
,,Warum hast du deiner Mutter nichts erzählt?", flüsterte Alec. ,,Ich habe es einmal getan. Wir hatten ein Familienessen, als meine Mutter fragte, warum ich an Gewicht verloren hatte. Ich sagte es ihr. Ich sagte ihr alles, aber meine Mutter hat mir nicht geglaubt. Sie schimpfte mich aus und sagte, dass ich dummes Zeug erzähle. Es stellte sich heraus, dass mein Vater schon eine Lüge erfunden hatte und die er ihr vorsetzte, nur für den Fall, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Daher der Grund, warum sie mir nicht glaubte. Sie ging erneut und das Gleiche passierte. Ich wurde geschlagen, weil ich die gleichen Augen wie ein Vergewaltiger besaß und mein Stiefvater trank. Eines Nachts kam mein Stiefvater nach Hause, nachdem er eine Wette verloren hatte, die er bei der örtlichen Kneipe gemacht hatte. Er war wütend und so beschloss er, seinen Zorn an mir auszulassen. Ich erinnere mich noch, was er mir angetan hat ...er... er zog mich an meinen Haaren durchs Haus und schlug mich, bis ich nicht mehr atmen konnte. Dann hat er...mit einem Messer...meine Arme und Beine aufgeschnitten. Dann ist er gegangen. Er hat mich verlassen, um mich allein sterben zulassen..."

Alec umarmte Magnus fest und küsste seinen Hals. Magnus fühlte Nässe an seinem Hals. Er blickte auf, um Alec mit Tränen in den Augen zu sehen. Er griff nach oben und wischte Alecs Tränen ab, bevor er traurig lächelte. ,,Ich sollte aufhören.", fing Magnus an, aber Alec schüttelte heftig den Kopf. ,,Nein! Ich möchte, dass du mir es sagst. Ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, dass dieser kranke Bastard ins Gefängnis gebracht wurde für das, was er dir angetan hat.", sagte Alec und Magnus nickte. ,,Nicht das Gefängnis, aber...etwas anderes. Clarys Familie hörte meine Schreie und sie brachten mich zu den Ärzten. Sie fragten, wie es passiert sei, aber Clarys Familie wusste es nicht, also riefen sie meine Eltern an. Mein Stiefvater war betrunken, so dass er mich nicht abholen konnte. Meine Mutter kam früher nach Hause, als sie die Nachricht hörte. Als sie mich sah erkannte sie, dass ich die Wahrheit erzählte, also ging sie zurück zu unserem Haus und sah meinen Stiefvater im Garten trinken... Sie kämpften, aber sie schaffte es, ihn in den Wagen zu bringen, um ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Sie wollte ihm den Schaden zeigen, den er mir angetan hatte...aber... auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus raste ein Auto in sie und sie ... starben sofort ...Nachdem ich ein Waise geworden war, haben Clarys Eltern mich adoptiert."

,,Wow. ", flüsterte Alec und Magnus nickte. Der stetige Schlag von Alecs Herz beruhigte Magnus und er konnte seine Tränen aufhalten und lächeln. ,,Aber Alec, ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Du liebst mich in vielerlei Hinsicht, beginnend mit meinen Augen. Ich habe sie immer gehasst, aber ich habe heute deine Gemälde gesehen. Habe gesehen, wie du sie siehst. Es hat mir klar gemacht, dass sie mich nicht zum Vergewaltiger machen ... sie machen mich zu dem der ich bin. Also danke dir." Alec lächelte durch seine Tränen und beugte sich vor, um Magnus zu küssen. Er drehte sie, so dass Magnus jetzt auf dem Bett lag mit Alec auf sich. ,,Ich werde immer hier sein...dich an deine Schönheit erinnern, wenn du sie vergisst...und auch wenn du sie nicht vergisst." Magnus kicherte beim letzten Stück. ,,Magnus...ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Alec und Magnus 'Atem stoppte. ,,Ich liebe dich auch...so sehr!" Magnus beugte sich vor und stürzte seine Lippen auf die seines Seelenverwandten.


	8. I trust you

Ihre Zungen kämpften um die Dominanz, aber Magnus übernahm schließlich die Kontrolle und drehte sie wieder herum. Er befand sich nun auf Alec. Dieser wickelte seine Arme um dessen Taille und seine Hände glitten in Alec's Haare und brachten diesen zum Stöhnen.

Nach einiger Zeit ließen sie von einander ab, legten jedoch ihre Stirn zusammen und atmeten schwer die gleiche Luft ein. ,,Magnus ... ich will ... dich." Alec keuchte und Magnus beugte sich vor, um ihn erneut zu küssen. ,,Bist du ... sicher?", fragte Magnus, nachdem er den Kuss zum zweite Mal beendete. Alec nickte, bevor er Magnus schüchtern betrachtete. ,,Und du...willst du?", fragte Alec ein wenig zögernd. Magnus lächelte und schob Alecs Haare aus dessen Augen. ,,Ja. Ich möchte Sex mit dir haben, aber du weißt, was das bedeutet?! Wir werden im Stande sein..."  
,,Über unsere Gedanken zueinander zu sprechen.", beendete Alec für Magnus den Satz. ,,Ich weiß und ich bin bereit dafür. ... Ich vertraue dir." Alec sah Magnus mit dem weichsten und offensten Blick an und Magnus erkannte, dass er diesen Blick nur erwidern konnte. Sie beide liebten einander, beide vertrauten einander. Dies war der letzte Schritt, um ihre Seelenverwandtschaft zu vervollständigen und sie waren beide bereit. ,,Okay", flüsterte Magnus, bevor er sich wieder annäherte und Alecs Lippen zwischen seine Eigenen nahm.

*****************

Der Raum füllte sich mit Stöhnen und Seufzern und kleine 'Ich liebe dich's', als sie in dieser Nacht ihre Liebe vollendeten.

Magnus zog Alec langsam an sich und verknüpfte ihre Hände miteinander. Sie küssten und liebkosten sich, währenddessen Magnus sie langsam auszog. Schon bald fühlten sie es. Sie spürten, wie ihre Seelen eins wurden. Sie fühlten sich gegenseitig sprechen. Sie spürten, wie sich ihre Seelen miteinander verbanden.

Sie schrien vor Freude und Erregung, als sie zusammen zum Höhepunkt kamen und Magnus vergrub sein Gesicht in Alecs Nacken, während Alec seine Nägel in Magnus Rücken grub.

Sie beruhigten sich nur langsam von ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt und lagen in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Magnus zog sich langsam aus Alec, lag aber immer noch völlig erschöpft auf ihm. Alec summte und zog sanft Muster auf Magnus 'Rücken. ,,Das war ... atemberaubend.", murmelte er und spürte, wie Magnus sein Gewicht verlagerte, bis er neben Alec lag. ,,Ja das war es ...., aber bist du auch okay?", fragte Magnus. Alec lächelte süß. ,,Mehr als okay.", antwortete er.

Sie säuberten sich und kuschelten sich eng zusammen. ,,Gute Nacht Alexander.", flüsterte Magnus. ,,Nacht, Baby.", antwortete Alec. Magnus' Kichern war das Letzte, was er hörte, bevor der Schlaf in seinen Geist eindrang.

****************

Alec wurde von den weichen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die in sein Gesicht schienen und durch das Fenster tanzten. Er zog seine Nase hoch und wälzte sich, da er versuchte, sich wieder in eine bequeme Position zu begeben, als er jemanden hinter sich spürte. Magnus. Er drehte sich um und sah das schlafende Gesicht seines Seelenverwandten an. Alle Erinnerungen von gestern Nacht kamen hoch und ließen ihn lächeln. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, wie die Telepathie Sache funktionieren würde. Er griff nach seinem Liebhaber und streichelte Magnus 'Wange sanft. Alec mochte das pure, naturelle Gesicht von Magnus. Er liebte es, diese Seite von Magnus zu sehen, die ihn jünger und unschuldiger aussehen ließ und er liebte die Tatsache, dass nur er ihn so sehen konnte. Alec beugte sich vor und platzierte leise einen Kuss auf Magnus 'Stirn, bevor er aus dem Bett stieg, um Kaffee zu machen.

Magnus schlief noch, als Alec zurückkam und zwei dampfende Kaffeetassen in der Hand hielt. Er stellte sie auf den Beistelltisch und kletterte wieder auf das Bett. ,,Wach auf, Mags ... Wach auf, Baby.", flüsterte er und knabberte an Magnus Hals. Dieser stöhnte, als er seine Augen öffnete, fing aber bald daraufhin an zu Lächeln. ,,Morgen.", sagte Magnus mit seiner rauen Morgenstimme. Alec bückte sich vor und gab Magnus einen sanften Kuss. ,,Morgen, ... ich habe Kaffee gemacht." Magnus grummelte etwas über zu früh und brachte Alec zum Kichern, denn ein mürrischer Magnus am Morgen war wirklich entzückend. ,,Du hast Glück, dass ich dich liebe.", sagte er, bevor er nach seinem Kaffee griff.

Alec verdrehte seine Augen zärtlich, bevor er sich mit seinem eigenen Kaffee neben ihn setzte. ,,Also, ... willst du es ausprobieren?", fragte er nervös. Magnus nickte.

,,Wie funktioniert es überhaupt?", fragte dieser und Alec zuckte nur die Achseln.

,,Denkst du an etwas?", schlug Alec vor.

,,An was?", fragte Magnus und Alec zuckte erneut die Achseln. Er wollte noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nehmen, als er Magnus hörte. Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an. ,,Ich habe das gehört!", rief er und Magnus Augen weiteten sich. ,,Du hast 'Hallo' gesagt, richtig?" Magnus nickte langsam. ,,Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!", wiederholte Alec, indem er seinen Kaffee praktisch verschüttete. Mittlerweile war Magnus wie gefroren. ,,Okay, ich will es versuchen.", sagte Alec. Er stellte seinen Kaffee nieder und Magnus tat dasselbe. 'Ich liebe dich.' Magnus lächelte und sprang Alec an, der sich mit einem Schrei zurückfallen ließ. ,,Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte er, bevor er sich vorlehnte und Alec küßte. ,,Das ist so seltsam.", sagte Alec und Magnus nickte zustimmend. ,,Aber erstaunlich.", beendete Magnus das Gespräch und diesmal nickte Alec zustimmend.

*****************

,,Es ist ein bisschen wie Texten.", sagte Magnus. Sie saßen am Küchentisch und aßen Frühstück. Alec lachte. ,,Ja ... ich nehme an, das ist es.", stimmte er zu. Während Alec lachte, konnte Magnus nur darüber nachdenken, wie es kam dass er so glücklich sein konnte. ,,Du kennst mich.", sagte Alec und brachte Magnus zum erröten und er blickte schüchtern auf sein Frühstück. Alec trat vor und nahm Magnus Hände in die seine. ,,Ich weiß, dass wir super kitschig sind, aber du machst mich so glücklich.", flüsterte Alec. Magnus 'Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Freude und er lachte und weinte gleichzeitig. ,,Ich auch."

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück aufgegessen hatten, gingen sie ihren persönlichen Beschäftigungen nach. Alec ging zur Uni, um sein Projekt mit Clary zu beenden und Magnus verabschiedete sich, um an seine Entwürfen weiter zu arbeiten. Die ganze Zeit sprachen sie miteinander durch ihre Gedanken, verbrachten ihre Zeit damit über die kleinen Dinge zu sprechen. Magnus brachte Alec zum Lachen, indem er die dreckigsten Dinge sagte und wenn Alec ohne ersichtlichen Grund laut lachte, dann würden seine Klassenkameraden ihn anschauen, als wäre er verrückt. Nur diejenigen, die ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden hatten lächelten und machten mit ihrer Arbeit weiter.

**************

Zwei Wochen später erhielt Alec einen Anruf von Izzy und diese erzählte ihm von dem Essen, das sie plante. ,,Komm schon, es wird Spaß machen! Es wird ein dreifaches Date sein!", sprach sie aufgeregt in das Telefon. Alec war schließlich einverstanden, weil Izzy sehr viel überzeugender sein konnte, als sie es sein wollte. Er erzählte Magnus davon und konnte Magnus Aufregung und Energie durch ihre Bindung fühlen.

Sie kamen beide in das Restaurant von dem Izzy ihnen erzählt hatte und Alec sah seine Geschwister sofort. Da drüben, wies Alec Magnus darauf hin. Sie waren in einen Rhythmus gefallen, indem sie einfach nur durch ihren Kopf reden würden, wenn sie alleine waren. Es fühlte sich leichter an und Alec hatte online gelesen, dass es für sie gesünder war, dies zu tun. Sie gingen zum Tisch, die Hände verschränkt. ,,Hallo! Da seit ihr ja.", rief Jace schon vom Weitem. Clary und Izzy standen auf und umarmten sie beide, bevor sie sich alle setzten. Simon und Clary ,achten sich auf den Weg zum Buffet, während die anderen sich unterhielten. ,,Also sag mir, wie läuft es mit dir und Sheldon?", begann Magnus. Er legte seine Hand auf Alecs Bein und zeichnete kleine Kreise. Izzy lächelte und nickte bevor sie antwortete: ,,Es ist großartig! Er ist toll." Alec lächelte, als er bemerkte wie glücklich seine Schwester aussah. ,,Was ist mit dir Jace?", fragte Alec. ,,Huh?", fragte er abgelenkt, während er Clary beobachtete, die mit dem Typen an der Theke sprach. Magnus versuchte sein Gekicher zu verbergen, aber Izzy war nicht so großzügig. Ihr lautes Lachen brachte Jace aus seinem Welpenblick. ,,Beeindruckend! Du bist so verknallt.", rief Izzy und Jace schnaubte: ,,Was auch immer. Jedenfalls war Alec schlimmer als ich, als er Magnus zum ersten Mal traf.", verteidigte Jace sein Verhalten und brachte Alec zum Erröten. ,,Ich war ni-nicht...!", antwortete Alec, aber Izzy nickte nur und stimmte dem Blonden zu. ,,Ja, das warst du.", sagte sie und grinste. ,,Du warst total umgehauen, als du ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hast." Alec errötete stärker und sah auf den Boden. 

Magnus Hand streichelte weiter seinen Oberschenkel. Du warst total umgehauen von mir..! 

Alec drehte sich um, um Magnus zu betrachten. Izzy liebt es, Dinge zu übertreiben. Magnus grinste auf Alecs Antwort hin. Ihr kleiner Moment blieb Izzys Augen nicht verborgen. Sie betrachtete den Austausch gespannt. ,,Okay, was ist los?", fragte sie. ,,Ihr zwei seht einfach so aus, als hättet ihr miteinander kommuniziert ...!", verstummte sie plötzlich und keuchte dann: ,,Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Ihr zwei - Ihr habt es beendet, oder nicht?", schrie sie und sprach wie wild über Magnus und Alecs Bindung. Sie hüpfte praktisch auf und ab in ihrem Sitz. Alec errötete in einem tiefen Schatten von Rot und blickte auf seinen Schoß, wo Magnus Hand ruhte. Alecs Schweigen war alles, was Izzy brauchte, bevor sie anfing zu quietschen. ,,Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du fertig bist ...!" ,,Was ist los?", fragte Clary und kam zurück zum Tisch und trug das Essen gemeinsam mit Simon. Alec schüttelte den Kopf in Izzys Richtung und obwohl Izzy aufgeregt war herauszufinden, ob ihr Bruder endlich seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte, respektierte sie immer noch seine Privatsphäre. ,,Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht glauben kann, dass Magnus mit der ersten Staffel von 'How to get away with murder' fertig ist." Sie hatte gelogen und Alec entspannte sich wieder. Bist du okay? Magnus 'Stimme durchbrach seine Gedanken und Alec nickte.

Ihre Konversation beinhaltete verschiedene Themen, bevor Magnus und Izzy über Mode sprachen. ,,Übrigens Alec, deine Mode Entscheidungen haben sich verbessert.", beglückwünschte sie ihn und Alec verdrehte die Augen. ,,Diese Kleidung sieht gut an ihm aus." Alec lächelte sie an und sah, dass Jace sich einverstanden erklärte. ,,Ja, diese Sachen sehen gut an Alec aus." Magnus stimmte zu. Aber sie würden noch besser auf meinem Schlafzimmerboden aussehen. Der letzte Teil war nur für Alec, dessen Augen sich weiteten und dessen Haut zu brennen begann. ,,Alec, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Clary und trug einen besorgten Blick in ihrem Gesicht. ,,Du bist plötzlich ganz rot geworden." ,,Ja Bruderherz, ... bist du in Ordnung?" Izzy grinste und ihre Augen leuchten vor Vergnügen. ,,Was, ... ja ... ja es geht mir gut!", stammelte Alec. Du wirst dafür bezahlen., sagte er zu Magnus. Kann es kaum erwarten , kam Magnus's Antwort schneller als erwartet. 

*******************************

Magnus entschloss sich seinen Freund etwas zu necken, da er in einer verspielten Stimmung war. Seine Hand, die langsam Kreise auf dessen Oberschenkel zog, wanderte Alecs Oberschenkel hoch. Alec war zu sehr in eine Konversation mit Clary über Kunst vertieft, um etwas zu bemerken. Magnus grinste und legte seine Hand auf die Innenseite von Alec's Oberschenkel und drückte leicht zu. Alec keuchte und wandte sich Magnus an. Was machst du? fragte er, aber Magnus grinste nur und nickte zu Clary. Mit einem letzten Blick wandte Alec sich wieder an Clary und trat wieder in das Gespräch ein. Magnus 'Hände erforschten Alec's Oberschenkel weiter und machten es schwer, normal zu atmen und zu handeln. Magnus hör auf! Aber Izzy hatte Recht, denn diese Kleider sahen gut aus ... viel zu gut. Und alles, was ich tun möchte, ist sie von dir zu reißen und dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Alec starrte Magnus mit weiten Augen an, musste sich aber selbst zugestehen, dass er von Magnus Gedanken angezogen wurde. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte, außer ihn anzustarren. Glücklicherweise hatte er Magnus. Er stand auf und Alec folgte ihm. ,,Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass Alec und ich noch etwas erledigen müssen und wir zu spät kommen werden, wenn wir jetzt nicht aufbrechen.", sagte er und legte seinen Mantel an.Alle verabschiedeten sich voneinander, bevor die beiden Männer das Restaurant verließen. 

Sobald sie in Magnus' Schlafzimmer ankamen, drängte Alec Magnus rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken an die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür traf. ,,Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Alec ihn und brachte Magnus zum Grinsen. ,,Weil es Spaß gemacht hat, deinen Ausdruck zu sehen. Außerdem siehst du so verdammt heiß aus in diesen Kleidern.", flüsterte Magnus zurück und brachte Alec zum erzittern. Er tauchte ein in den Moment und küsste Magnus. Schon bald lagen sie auf dem Bett und verbanden ihre Seelen miteinander, ebenso wie ihre Körper.


	9. Rest of my life

Alec liebte es Magnus in seinem Kopf zu haben und mit ihm zu sprechen. Magnus konnte nicht jeden Gedanken hören, der in Alec's süßem Gehirn herumschwirrte, sondern nur diejenigen, die an ihn gerichtet waren und das Gleiche galt für Alec. Es war eine gute Sache, denn Alec wollte nicht, dass Magnus erriet, was er plante.

Nachdem einem Jahr in dem sich ihr Verhältnis stetig verbessert hatte, bat Magnus Alec eine feste Bindung einzugehen und einzuziehen. Nachdem sie ihren Bund beschlossen und vollendetet hatten, konnten sie nicht mehr ohne den anderen neben sich einschlafen und da sie jeden Tag und jeden Abend miteinander verbrachten, war es sinnvoll und Alec war einverstanden.

Das Leben zusammen mit Magnus, gab Alec das Privileg, ihn von seiner pursten und kostbarsten Seite zu sehen.

Am ersten Morgen nach seinem Einzug, erwachte Alec durch den Kaffeegeruch. Er ging langsam in die Küche, nachdem er das Bad benutzt hatte und ihm bot sich ein Anblick, der ihn tiefer für Magnus fallen ließ als zuvor. Magnus tanzte zu einem Lied im Radio, welches Alec nicht kannte und machte währenddessen Pfannkuchen. Er trug nichts außer seiner Boxershorts und einem Hemd, das er von Alec gestohlen hatte. Der Anblick von Magnus in seinen Kleidern ließ die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch ausbrechen. Er lief langsam auf ihn zu und schlang seine Arme um Magnus Taille.

Magnus blieb stehen und lehnte sich zurück an Alec's Brust. ,,Morgen, Baby.", flüsterte Alec an Magnus Hals, den er liebkoste und mit einem frischen Mal schmückte. Magnus bewegte seinen Kopf zur Seite und verschaffte Alec somit mehr Zugang zu seinem Hals. Er seufzte, bevor er antwortete: ,,Morgen". Es war ein einfacher Morgen, der Erste von vielen und Alec wusste, dass er genau das für den Rest seines Lebens wollte.

Jedes Mal, wenn Alec nach Hause zurückkehrte - er mochte das Wort - würde er sich Magnus anschließen, was auch immer dieser gerade tat. Auch wenn er eine Episode von 'The Real Housewifes of Idris' schaute, denn obwohl er diese Show hasste, liebte er es umso mehr Zeit mit Magnus zu verbringen. Er liebte es, Magnus 'Reaktionen zu sehen, wenn dieser gespannt auf den Bildschirm sah. Liebte, wie Magnus sich neben ihn kuschelte, den Kopf auf die Brust legte und ihm einen kleinen Kuss gab, bevor er sich umdrehte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm richtete. Während sie das taten, war Alecs Lieblingsbeschäftigung - oder eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen -, mit seinen Fingern durch Magnus seidiges Haar zu fahren. Magnus schnurrte und rückte näher. Es war eine einfache Geste und Alec wusste, dass er das für den Rest seines Lebens wollte.

Die Tage, an denen keiner von ihnen zu arbeiten hatte, verbrachten sie kuschelnd auf dem Sofa und machten Film-Marathons. Sie hatten alle Marvel-Filme gesehen - denn Magnus war ein hartes Fan-Girl, wenn es darum ging Stony zu shippen (Steve Rogers & Tony Stark). ,,Schau, wie er ihn ansieht!", sagte Magnus. Jedes Mal, wenn es eine Szene mit Ironman und Captain America gab, wurde Magnus weich und trommelte seinem Alec wild und hart auf die Brust. ,,Schau Alexander. Jeder kann die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen sehen!" Er quietschte. Alec konnte die sexuelle Spannung nicht sehen. Nun, um fair zu sein hatte er gar nicht hingeschaut, er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, Magnus dabei zu beobachten wie er zu einem Teenager-Mädchen mutierte. Viel zu beschäftigt damit, sich weiter in ihn zu verlieben. Es war so ein mundi-typischer Weg auf dem Sofa zu liegen und gemeinsam Filme zu sehen und doch wusste Alec, dass er sich das für den Rest seines Lebens wünschte.

Als Magnus während einer ihrer Filmnächte entschied Disney-Filme zu sehen, verstand Alec die Welt nicht mehr. Einige Minuten später und begann er zu sehen, warum Magnus sie so sehr liebte. Magnus kannte alle Frozen-Songs - was nicht verwunderlich war - und er brachte Alec dazu, mit ihm aufzustehen und zu Olafs Sommerlied zu tanzen. ,,Nein Mags ... bitte bring mich nicht dazu mit dir zu tanzen!" Alec winselte und Magnus zog ihn praktisch vom Sofa und zog ihn in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers. ,,Alexander ... Wie wirst du damit fertig werden, wenn unsere Kinder mit ihrem Papa tanzen wollen?" Magnus grinste und Alecs Herz schlug schneller. Kinder?, dachte er. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Magnus ihn durch seine Verbindung hörte, aber es war zu spät und dieser nickte. ,,Oh ja ... ich plane den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen ... und das schließt auch Kinder ein und diese gemeinsam aufzuziehen ... Wenn ... Wenn du das willst?", antwortete Magnus, seine Stimme enthielt viel Unsicherheit und Nervosität. Alec lächelte, beugte sich vor und küsste Magnus auf die Stirn. ,,Das klingt perfekt.", antwortete Alec sanft und rieb seine Nase mit Magnus' und veranlasste ihn zum Lachen. Er wand sich und behauptete, dass es kitzelte. Es war ein einfaches Gespräch, das eine riesige Bedeutung hatte und Alec wusste, dass dies seine Zukunft sein sollte.

*******************************************

,,Ich denke darüber nach Magnus zu fragen, ob er mich heiraten will.", sagte Alec ruhig zu Izzy und Jace. Sie waren bei Takis und verbrachten dort einen Geschwistertag. Magnus war bei Raphael zu Besuch, irgendein Notfall - etwas darüber, dass Raphael seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte - und Magnus musste nun dort sein, um seinen besten Freund wegen seines Seelenverwandten zu necken und ihm das altbekannte 'Wehe du verletzt ihn'- Gespräch aufzudrängen.

Izzy quietschte und Jace grinste ihn an. ,,Alec! Ich freu mich so für dich!", rief Izzy.

,,Glückwunsch, Bruder." Jace klopfte auf seine Schulter und Alec lächelte beide dankbar an. ,,Wann hast du das entschieden?", fragte Jace.

,,Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich erkannt habe, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit Magnus verbringen möchte, aber ... ich weiß nicht ... ich denke, es waren nur die kleinen Momente, weißt du? Wie, dass ich jeden Tag mit ihm neben mir aufwache und ... fernsehen zusammen oder einfach nur Zeit miteinander verbringen. Es sind die kleinen Momente, die so viel bedeuten."Als Alec fertig war, hatten Jace und Izzy das größte Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. ,,Alec ... ich bin so freue mich so für euch! Ihr verdient es, glücklich zu sein und ich bin so froh, dass du deine wahre Liebe gefunden hast!" Izzy stürmte auf ihn zu und Alec errötete schlagartig. Er stand auf, um seine Geschwister zu umarmen. Nachdem sie sich wieder niedergelassen hatten, begannen sie zu diskutieren, wie Alec geplant hatte, Magnus zu fragen.

**************************************

,,Magnus, es geht um Leben und Tod!", schrie Simon in das Telefon. Es war ein Samstag und Alec und Magnus verbrachten ihren Tag Zuhause und kuschelten sich ins Bett, bis ihre Löffelchen-Session von Simon unterbrochen. ,,Was?", fragte Magnus plötzlich aufmerksam und setzte sich im Bett auf, was dazu führte, dass Alec protestierend stöhnte. ,,Wir brauchen dich hier!", antwortete Simon und klang ruhiger. ,,Was ist passiert?" Magnus eilte aus dem Bett. Er hatte große Sorge, dass etwas mit Clary oder Raphael passiert war. ,,Alles in Ordnung, wir werden alles erklären, wenn du hier bist. Komm zu meiner Wohnung." Dann erstarb das Telefon. ,,Was war das?", fragte Alec. Er lag ausgebreitet auf dem Bett und sah aus, wie ein Seestern. Er hatte ein dämliches,schläfriges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Magnus viel bei Alecs Anblick fast in Ohnmacht und alles was er tun wollte, war ihn sinnlos zu küssen, aber er konnte nicht. Simon brauchte ihn. ,,Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich muss zu ihm gehen.", sagte er, setzte sich aufs Bett und schlüpfte in seine Kleider. ,,Willst du mitkommen?" ,,Ich kann nicht. Izzy und ich werden mit Max in den Park gehen.", antwortete Alec und stieg aus dem Bett. 

Magnus lächelte bei der Erwähnung von Max's Namen. Der jüngste Lightwood war im Grunde eine kleinere Version von Alec. Er hatte schwarze, gewellte Haare und eine große, runde Brille auf seinem kleinen Gesicht. Er war immer mit einem Buch oder einem Manga-Comic zu sehen. Er war höflich und süß, aber auch manchmal schüchtern. Abgesehen von seinen Augen, die braun waren, wie Izzy's - sah er genau wie Alec aus, nur kleiner. Magnus erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er ihn kennengelernt hatte. ,,Hey, ich bin Magnus... Alec's Seelenverwandter.", begrüßte Magnus ihn und starrte den kleinen Jungen an. Max trat langsam vor und streckte seine Hand höflich aus, um Magnus' zu schütteln. ,,Ich bin Max. Schön dich zu kennen zulernen.", antwortete er. Sie waren in Alecs Elternhaus zu Besuch, weil Maryse und Robert Lightwood ihn treffen wollten. Magnus würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, er sei nicht nervös gewesen. Er hatte große Sachen über Alecs Eltern gehört und das aus den Mündern ihrer eigenen Kinder, aber er hatte immer noch Angst, dass sie ihn nicht mögen würden. Alec führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, Max folgte hinterher. Im Wohnzimmer standen Maryse und Robert, die beide formelle Kleidung trugen und Gläser mit Champagner in den Händen hielten. Sie feierten, dass Izzy an der Oxford University aufgenommen worden war. Maryse und Robert hatten somit beschlossen, eine kleine Versammlung in ihrer Ehre zu haben. ,,Mutter, ... Vater. Das ist mein Freund Magnus Bane.", stellte Alec ihn vor. Magnus klammerte sich an Alecs Hand, als wäre sie seine Rettungsleine und in diesem Moment fühlte es sich so an. Maryse lächelte warm und trat vor. ,,Es ist schön dich endlich kennen zulernen. Alec hat mir viel über dich erzählt.", begrüßte sie ihn. Magnus sah Alec an, der augenblicklich errötete. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Alecs Mutter zu und lächelte freundlich. ,,Es ist mir eine Ehre.", antwortete er. Robert trat anschließend vor und begrüßte Magnus ebenfalls und bald fühlte er, wie er Alecs Eltern gegenüber auftaute. Sie behandelten Magnus mit Respekt und taten, als wäre er ihr eigener Sohn. 

Nach der Begrüßung seiner Eltern, führte Alec Magnus zu den Stühlen und sie beide setzten sich. Max setzte sich neben Magnus und sah ihn an. Er hielt ein Buch in den Händen. Magnus konnte den Titel nicht sehen. ,,Welches Buch liest du?", fragte er und Max Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich voll und ganz auf ihn. ,,Die Tribute von Panem." Er hatte stolz das Buch gedreht, damit Magnus das Cover sehen konnte. ,,Ich habe es fast durch. Hast du sie gelesen?", fragte er und Magnus nickte. ,,Ja! Ich liebe diese Reihe. Wer ist dein Lieblingscharakter?" ,,Hmm ... bis jetzt liebe ich Katniss.", antwortete Max und Magnus kicherte. Er erinnerte sich an sein jüngeres Selbst im Bezug auf Fantasy-Bücher. ,,Ich mag Peeta.", sagte Magnus und Max nickte zustimmend. Ihre Nacht verbrachte sie damit über Bücher und Charaktere zu sprechen, während Alec die Beiden ansah und vor sich hin lächelte. ,,Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass er in der Stadt ist!", beschuldigte Magnus Alec und dieser lächelte verlegen. ,,Ich habe letzte Nacht einen Text von Mutter bekommen. Er hat nun Halbjahres-Ferien und kommt aus dem Internat nach Hause. Ich wollte es dir erzählen, aber ich war so müde letzte Nacht, dass ich, sobald ich nach Hause kam, eingeschlafen war. Außerdem war ich nicht der Einzige, der erschöpft war. Du lagst ausgebreitet wie ein Seesterne und schliefst wie ein Baby.'' ,,Tat ich nicht!", leugnete Magnus und verschränkte seine Arme kindisch vor der Brust. Alec warf ihm nur einen belustigten Blick zu. ,,Natürlich! Als ich nach Hause kam und dir sagte, du sollst dich umziehen und mich in deine Höhle von Bettdecken lassen ... errate, was du in deinem schläfrigen Zustand geantwortet hast.", sagte Alec. Magnus kicherte wie ein fünfjähriges Mädchen. ,,Was?", fragte er. Alec trat vor und legte seine Arme um Magnus Nacken und drückte die Nase gegen seine. ,,Du hast gefragt, wie das Passwort lautet!", antwortete Alec und Magnus brach vor Lachen in Tränen aus, während Alec ihn nur zärtlich anstarrte. ,,Zuerst dachte ich, dass du betrunken bist, aber dann erinnerte ich mich an die Zeit, in der ich dich schlafwandelnd in deiner Unterwäsche im Wohnzimmer gefunden habe, wo du dich selbst als hoher Hexenmeister von Brooklyn anriefst." Magnus errötete und keuchte. ,,Das habe ich nicht getan!", sagte er empört über seine eigenen Handlungen. Alec nickte nur und grinste weit. ,,Du hast es getan.", antwortete er und Magnus stöhnte in seine Hände und versuchte, sich hinter ihnen zu verstecken. Alec zog die Hände von seinem Gesicht und küsste seine Nase. ,,Deine Verrücktheit ist eine der Dinge, die ich an dir liebe.", flüsterte Alec und Magnus errötete wieder, bevor er Alec auf die Lippen küsste.

Der Kuss endete kurz nachdem er begonnen hatte. ,,Ich muss los. Simon wird sich fragen, wo ich bin." Magnus zog sich widerwillig von Alec zurück und fuhr damit fort, seine Kleider zu wechseln. Sie hatten beide Frühstück und gingen dann zu ihren eigenen Terminen. 

***********************************

,,Was ist der Notfall, der nicht noch eine Stunde warten kann ... oder fünf?", fragte Magnus, sobald Simon die Tür öffnete. Er ging hinein und fand Jordan- Simon's Mitbewohner - auf dem Sofa sitzend. ,,Hey Magnus.", begrüßte er ihn und Magnus winkte im Gegenzug. Simon betrat hinter ihm den Raum und setzte sich neben Jordan und bat Magnus, sich auch niederzulassen. ,,Jordan hat dieses neue Spiel bekommen, das du unbedingt ausprobieren musst,", sagte Simon und hüpfte praktisch auf und ab. Magnus seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. ,,Du hast mich angerufen ... wegen eines Spiels?", fragte er und traute seinen Ohren nicht..., aber er sprach mit Simon, wo es nur logisch war, dass er so etwas tun würde. Sowohl Simon als auch Jordan nickten im Einklang. Magnus seufzte wieder und setzte sich hin, um zu spielen. ,,Nagut." 

*********************************** 

Alec ging zu Izzys Wohnung, wo Max zurzeit wohnte. Er log nicht, als er Magnus gegenüber sagte, dass sie mit Max in den Park gehen würden. Er hat einfach absichtlich vergessen, das andere zu erwähnen, was sie zu tun gedenken. Alec klopfte an ihre Tür und diese wurde bald von Max geöffnet. ,,Hey Kumpel!", begrüßte Alec ihn und Max sprang auf und umarmte seinen älteren Bruder. ,,Hey Alec!", antwortete er. Es war eine Weile her, seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten und Beide hatten den anderen vermisst. ,,Wo ist Izzy?", fragte Alec und Max zeigte auf die Küche. ,,Also ... Izzy sagte, wir gehen Ringe kaufen. Willst du Magnus bitten, dich zu heiraten?", fragte Max und Alec nickte lächelnd seinem Bruder zu. ,,Ja. Ich hoffe, er wird ja sagen.", sagte Alec. Er war sichtlich nervös, was Magnus Antwort sein würde. Sie waren schon seit mehr als einem Jahr zusammen und Alec wusste, dass Magnus der Mann für ihn war. 

Was ist los? 

Alec zuckte zusammen bei Magnus 'Stimme, die durch seinen Kopf hallte. 

Nichts. Warum? 

Ich fühle deine Nervosität. 

Die Seelenverwandtschaft zwischen ihnen wuchs Tag für Tag. Sie würden aufwachen, um etwas Neues in ihrer Bindung zu entdecken. Alec konnte Magnus 'Anwesenheit fühlen, überall... wo er auch hin ging. Er konnte durch ihre Bindung herausfinden, wo er gerade war. 

Es war nichts, es geht mir gut. 

Alec wollte gerade fragen, was Magnus tat, als er ihn sah. Nun ... er hatte gesehen, was Magnus sah. 

Spielst du etwa ein Spiel bei Simon? 

Jaa ... sie haben mich wegen eines Spiels angerufen! Er klang so verzweifelt am Telefon und ich warte ... wie wusstest du, dass ich ein Spiel spiele? 

Ich habe dich gesehen. 

Du hast mich gesehen?

Ich habe gesehen, was du gesehen hast. 

Was ?! 

Wie weiß ich nicht ... ich habe mich nur gefragt, was du gerade gemacht hast und dann habe ich gesehen, was du gesehen hast. Unsere Bindung wird immer stärker und stärker. 

,,Alec! Hey!!", begrüßte Izzy ihn, umarmte Alec und unterbrach somit sein Gespräch mit Magnus. ,,Hey Izzy." Er umarmte sie zurück und küsste sie auf die Stirn. 

Ich denke ... je mehr Sex wir haben, desto stärker wird es! 

Alec konnte Magnus praktisch lachen hören und obwohl ihr Gespräch in ihrem Kopf stattfand, brachte es Alec immer noch zum Erröten. 

Naaaw dein Erröten. 

Du hast das gesehen? 

Nein, ich kenne dich nur. Wir werden über dieses Sehen-Ding später reden. 

,,Also, ....lenkt Simon ihn ab?", fragte Izzy, grinste und setzte sich auf das Sofa zusammen mit Max, der zum Fernseher sah. ,,Ja ... er sagte, Simon zeigt ihm ein neues Spiel ... er klang genervt, weil Simon ihn wegen eines Spiels anrief." Alec kicherte und setzte sich neben Max. ,,Aber ... gerade jetzt ... Izzy ... Ich sah, wie Magnus das Spiel spielte, wie in: Ich sah, was Magnus sah." ,,Also? Das ist nur deine Seelenverwandtschaft!?", sagte Izzy verwirrt und Alec schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein. Neulich erforschte ich den ganzen Seelenverwandtschaftskram für einen Freund und ..." ,,Warte mal, du hast einen Freund?", fragte Izzy und grinste. Alec hat sie nur angeschaut, weil ja, er hatte Freunde, vielen Dank. ,,Okay weiter.", fügte sie hinzu, sobald sie das altbekannte Bitch-Face sah. ,,Wie auch immer ... wie ich schon sagte .... Ich habe recherchiert und ich konnte nichts darüber finden, die Präsenz seines Seelenverwandten zu spüren. Magnus und ich fingen an, die andere Seele zu spüren, gleich nach unserem ersten Kuss und es sagte, dass vor... du weißt ..." Izzy nickte und verstand, dass ihr Bruder Sex meinte. ,,Bevor du es hast ... sollte deine Beziehung normal sein - was uns nicht betraf - und nachdem du den ganzen Prozess beendet hast, kannst du Gespräche durch den Geist wahrnehmen, aber nicht sehen, was dein Seelenverwandter sieht!" Izzy blieb stumm und starrte ihren Bruder an. ,,Alec, was auch immer das ist, du musst mit Magnus darüber reden. Außerdem, vielleicht ... vielleicht bedeutet das nichts. Deine Seelenverwandtschaft ist nur noch stärker als die meisten.", beruhigte Izzy ihn. Alec nickte und versuchte, sich mit Izzys Worten zu trösten. ,,Ja ... Du hast Recht. Es ist wahrscheinlich nichts ...", sagte Alec. Izzy packte seine Hand und stand auf. ,,Komm schon großer Bruder ... lass uns den perfekten Ring finden.", sagte sie und Alec war froh, dass sie das Thema wechselte. Er war nicht besorgt ... er war nur verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was das alles bedeutete. Ohne es zu merken, war ihre Bindung gewachsen und es war nicht nur eine Bindung wie jedes andere Paar sie hatte. Sie waren praktisch eine Person? Alec hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete und er wusste, dass er mit Magnus reden musste. Aber das musste warten ..., denn er hatte eine Verlobung vorzubereiten. 

***********************************

Nachdem sie einen perfekten Ring ausgesucht hatten, rief Alec Magnus an. Eine Sache, die sie seit der Vollendung ihrer Seelenverwandtschaft nicht mehr brauchten. Magnus nahm nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab. ,,Hey.", begrüßte er ihn. ,,Hey Mags. Sei fertig um 8 ... okay?", rief Alec in das Telefon. ,,Für was?", fragte Magnus und im Hintergrund konnte Alec Simon und Jordan verfluchen und lachen hören. ,,Ich führe dich heute Abend aus.", sagte Alec. ,,Und wo wirst du mich hin entführen?", fragte Magnus weiter und lächelte in das Telefon. ,,Du wirst schon sehen.", antwortete er und beendete den Anruf. Er war froh, dass Magnus nichts gespürt hatte, während er den Ring ausgesucht hat. Alec war besorgt, dass Magnus versehentlich den Ring durch Alec sehen würde und dann die Überraschung ruiniert würde, aber um das zu stoppen, musste Alec seine Gefühle in Schach halten, damit Magnus seine Aufregung nicht spüren würde. Zum Glück schien es geklappt zu haben. 

Alec, Izzy und Max eilten zu Izzy's Wohnung, wo Jace und Clary warteten. Sie hatten all ihre Freunde und ihre Familie in das kleine Geheimnis eingeweiht und Alec ließ sie schwören, dass sie Magnus nicht sagen würden, womit sie alle glücklich zugestimmt hatten. ,,Hast du ihn bekommen?", fragte Jace, sobald die drei Lightwoods durch die Tür traten. Max nickte und Isabelle grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. ,,Der Ring ist schön und so wie... Magnus." Alec kam nicht umhin, seiner Schwester zu zustimmen. Der Ring repräsentierte Magnus in mehr als einer Hinsicht. ,,Wir haben sie sogar personalisiert.", sagte Max und Clary sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. ,,Zeig's uns!", rief sie und Alec nahm den Ring heraus und hielt ihn Jace und Clary hin. Sowohl Jace als auch Clarys Mund fielen auf und das Mädchen hielt ihre Hände an den Mund. ,,Alec ... er ist wunderschön. Er wird ihn lieben!" Alec lächelte und versuchte, seine Nerven von der Übernahme seines Gehirns zu stoppen. 

Sie hatten nur drei Stunden Zeit, um alles fertig zu machen, bevor Alec Magnus abholen musste. Alec wollte keinen Klischee-Antrag, der in einem Restaurant oder so etwas passierte. Nein, Alec wollte etwas, das anders war und ihrs. Alec fuhr auf ihre Klippe, wo sie ihr zweites Date hatten und mit Hilfe seiner Geschwister und Clary, bauten sie alles so schnell wie sie konnten auf. 

***************************************

Magnus eilte nach Hause, da er sich für sein Date mit Alec vorbereiten musste. Als er nach Hause kam, fand er die Wohnung leer vor. Er hatte gedacht, dass Alec zu Hause sein würde. 

Wo bist du? 

Auf meinem Weg nach Hause. Wo bist du?

Zuhause. Um mich fertig zu machen. 

Ok. Ich werde bald zu Hause sein. 

Magnus eilte zum Badezimmer, um eine Dusche zu nehmen und sich schick zu machen. Denn obwohl Magnus und Alec zusammen lebten und Alec Magnus in seinen schlimmsten Kleidern gesehen hatte, die aus Sweatpants und einem alten Tank-Top bestanden, bedeutete das nicht, dass Magnus sich nicht für seinen Freund aufstylen konnte. Und außerdem liebte er es sich zu kleiden, also war es eine Win-Win-Situation. Er duschte schnell und ging in ihr Zimmer, um sein Outfit zu wählen. Während er wählte, war Alec nach Hause gekommen und rief nach Magnus. ,,Im Schlafzimmer!", rief Magnus zurück und bald lief Alec durch ihre offene Schlafzimmertür. ,,Hey.", sagte Alec, kam näher auf Magnus zu und schlang seine Arme um Magnus' nackte Taille. ,,Hallo ... wie war dein Tag?" ,,Es hat Spaß gemacht. Ich habe vergessen, wie sehr ich Max vermisse und die Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, tat heute erstaunlich gut.", antwortete Alec und knabberte an Magnus' Hals. ,,Ich bin froh, dass du Spaß hattest.", antwortete Magnus sanft. Sie standen ein paar Sekunden da und hielten sich gegenseitig. Nach einer Weile zog Alec weg und sah Magnus halbnackten Zustand an. ,,Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Alec und versuchte sein Bestes, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. ,,Er war gut. Simon und ich schlugen Jordan in seinem neuen Spiel und dann schlugen Jordan und ich Simon, dann mussten wir mit seiner schlechten Laune klarkommen, als er verloren hatte." Magnus kicherte und zog sich von Alec weg. Er bewegte sich zum Kleiderschrank - dieser war riesig und Alec machte immer einen Witz darüber irgendwann in Narnia zu landen - und zog sein Hemd und seine dünne Jeans heraus und ging dann zurück, um Alec auf dem Bett sitzend und an seinem Telefon vorzufinden . Er sah auf, als Magnus zurückkam. ,,Also ... wohin gehen wir heute Nacht?", fragte Magnus und ließ das Handtuch fallen, das um seine Taille gewickelt war. Er grinste auf, als Alecs Augen seinen nackten Körper streiften. ,,Ich ... er ... ähm ..." Alec stotterte, dann räusperte er sich und fokussierte sich auf Magnus's Augen. 

Als Alec den Ausdruck auf Magnus 'Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass Magnus mit Absicht provokant war. ,,Du kleiner Scheißer!", sagte Alec und stand auf, ging zu seinem Seelenverwandten und küsste ihn mit zerschlagener Kraft. Magnus stöhnte in ihren Kuss und legte seine Arme um Alecs Hals. Viel zu früh zu Magnus Enttäuschung, brach Alec den Kuss ab, um zu atmen und beide keuchten stark. ,,Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich liebe.", flüsterte Alec und Magnus' Herz flatterte in seiner Brust. Er küsste Alec wieder, aber diesmal war der Kuss langsam und sinnlich. ,,Ich liebe dich auch ... so sehr." Alec errötete und Magnus wusste, dass er niemals von Alecs entzückendem Erröten müde werden würde. ,,Mach dich fertig.", flüsterte Alec, bevor er Magnus auf die Stirn küsste, aus ihrem Schlafzimmer ging und Magnus allein mit einem doofen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ließ.


	10. Ocean

Die Fahrt zu ihrer Klippe lag in angenehmer Stille. Nun ... zumindest für Magnus war es angenehm. Für Alec war es das nicht, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, was er zu tun hatte. Die Worte ,,Was, wenn er nein sagt?" erklangen immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Er musste sich extrem zusammenreißen, um seine Gefühle und Gedanken für sich zu behalten, damit Magnus nichts von der Überraschung erfahren würde. Glücklicherweise, war Magnus zu beschäftigt damit aus dem Fenster zu schauen, als dass er Alecs angespannte Schultern bemerkte. 

Auf halbem Weg begann Magnus zu vermuten wohin sie gingen, als er die Route erkannte. ,,Wir fahren zu unserer Klippe!", sagte Magnus aufgeregt und Alec lächelte nur nervös und nickte. ,,J-ja.", stammelte er und verfluchte sich. Magnus warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu, aber kommentierte Alecs Stottern nicht weiter. Je näher sie dem Ziel kamen, desto mehr begann Alecs Herz zu pochen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Magnus es hören konnte. 

Sie fuhren zu dem Platz, auf welchem sie immer das Auto parkten. Magnus stieg aus und sah sich um. ,,Alec ... das ist ..." Magnus verlor sich in dem Anblick, der ihm geboten wurde. Die Klippe hatte schon immer einen großen Bereich eingenommen. Es war ein massiges, leeres Gebiet, das jetzt durch einen riesigen Pavillon, mit Lichterketten auf dem Dach und um die Pfeiler des Pavillons, ersetzt wurde. Mittendrin war ein weißer Tisch für zwei, mit Essen, welches von silbernen Kuppeln bedeckt wurde, die die Hitze erhielten. Der Anblick der Klippe konnte vom Pavillon aus genossen werden, der die ganze Atmosphäre noch schöner machte. Magnus war zu beschäftigt damit, seine Umgebung zu betrachten und hatte somit nicht bemerkt, dass Alec jetzt an seiner Seite stand. ,,Was sagst du?", fragte Alec und rieb seine verschwitzten Hände an der Rückseite seiner Jeans.

,,Alec. Das ist unglaublich!" Magnus strahlte und drehte sich zu Alec um. ,,Wofür?", fragte Magnus, als er nicht wusste, warum Alec bei einem normalem Date alles aufs Ganze gesetzt hatte. Alec lächelte ihn an und führte ihn zu den Stühlen. Nachdem Magnus sich hinsetzte, sah er Alec fragend an, als dieser immer noch neben seinem Stuhl stand. ,,Magnus. Ich liebe dich über alles. Du bist die eine Person, bei der ich ich selbst sein kann und ich weiß, die meisten Leute lieben jemanden, weil sie einen zu einem besseren Menschen machen, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich, weil du mich immer dazu ermutigt hast, ich selbst zu sein." Alec hielt inne und nahm Magnus Hände in die seine. Magnus, der vermutet hatte, worauf das Ganze zu lief, hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen. Glücklicherweise, blieb er ruhig und ließ Alec seine Sache beenden. ,,Magnus, als ich dich zum ersten Mal traf war ich überrascht, dass ich dich endlich gefunden habe. Nach Jahren der Suche, des Hoffens und des Wünschens. Ich hatte endlich den Körper und die Seele gefunden, die zu den Augen gehörten, die ich gesehen hatte, seit ich ein Kind war. Diese vergangenen zwei Jahre an deiner Seite, waren die besten zwei Jahre meines Lebens und alles, was ich will, ist weiterhin neben dir aufzuwachen. Weiterhin mit dir, in unseren Pyjamas, blödsinnige Fernsehshows auf der Couch zu schauen. Mit dir Zeit zu verbringen und dich einfach für den Rest meines Lebens zu lieben. Also ... " Alec fiel auf die Knie nieder und zog eine kleine, blaue Samtschatulle aus der Tasche. Mittlerweile war Magnus zu Tränen gerührt und grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. ,,Magnus Bane, wirst du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, heiraten?"

Magnus sprang praktisch in Alecs Arme, nickte mit dem Kopf und wiederholte ,,Ja" immer wieder, bis Alec den Hinweis verstand und ihm den Ring auf seinen Finger schob. Magnus schaute auf den Ring. Es war ein einfacher Silberring mit einem Diamanten, der in der Mitte von kleineren Diamanten umgeben war. Magnus nahm seinen Ring ab, um die Inschrift zu lesen, die fein in das Silber eingraviert war. Aku cinta kamu. Magnus Herz pochte, als er die Inschrift las und die Tränen, die nie wirklich versiegt waren, kehrten zurück. Er schob den Ring wieder auf den Finger, bevor er Alec zu sich hinabzog und ihn leidenschaftlich und voller Liebe küsste. Die Macht des Kusses ließ Alec rückwärts fallen, mit Magnus auf seiner Brust, aber sie waren zu beschäftigt mit dem Liebesspiel ihrer Mündern, als dass sie sich hätten darum kümmern können. Ihr Kuss war voller Leidenschaft und Liebe. Bald brachen sie auseinander, um eine dringend benötigte Ladung Sauerstoff aufzunehmen. Beide kicherten und sahen sich in die Augen. ,,Ich liebe dich so sehr.", flüsterte Magnus und Alec errötete, denn er würde niemals nicht erröten können, wenn Magnus ihm seine Liebe gestand.

*********************************************

Sie standen beide vom Boden auf und setzten sich an den Tisch, um das Essen zu genießen, welches bereitgestellt war. ,,Also ist das der Grund, warum du gestern und heute so nervös warst.", erkannte Magnus und brachte Alec dazu, in einem noch tieferen Schatten von Rot zu erröten. Er lächelte verlegen und rieb sich mit einer Hand den Hinterkopf. ,,Ja ... ich hatte Angst, dass du entweder etwas darüber herausfinden würdest oder dass du....naja....nein sagst.", gab Alec zu und Magnus nahm seine Hand und verschränkte sie mit seiner. ,,Ich habe mein ganzes Leben auf dich gewartet. Ich wäre verrückt gewesen, hätte ich nein gesagt.", sagte Magnus und Alec lächelte dankbar. ,,Also sag mir, wie hast du das alles gemacht? Ich vermute, dass eine gewisse Lightwood-Dame darin verwickelt war.", fuhr Magnus fort, als er einen Happen von seinem Essen nahm. Alec spiegelte seine Handlungen und nickte. ,,Ja, Izzy hat so viel geholfen. Jace, Clary und Simon auch.", antwortete Alec. Magnus Augen weiteten sich. 

,,Clary und Simon wussten es?!" Er schrie praktisch und Alec grinste und nickte. ,,Yup.", antwortete Alec und ließ das 'p' ploppen. ,,Simon ist verantwortlich für die Ablenkung, während ich, Izzy und Max einkaufen waren." Als Alec die Situation erklärte, weiteten sich Magnus Augen. ,,Das neue Spiel", sagte Magnus und Alec nickte. ,,Es war alles Izzy's Idee. Sie wollte beim Ringkauf mit mir kommen, weil sie dachte, ich würde keinen dir angemessenen Ring finden.", sagte Alec, während er mit seinen Augen rollte. Magnus Augenbrauen erhoben sich fragend. ,,Aber ich habe den Ring ganz allein ausgewählt!", erklärte Alec glücklich und zeigte seine Selbstgefälligkeit. ,,Ich habe Izzy gesagt, dass ich dich besser kenne, als sie es tut, aber sie behauptet immer noch, dass ich nichts über Mode weiß ... womit ich nicht einverstanden bin. Nachdem ich den Ring ausgewählt hatte, stimmte Izzy mir zu, dass es der richtige Ring für dich ist. Mittlerweile waren Jace und Clary für all das hier verantwortlich." Alec deutete mit der Hand auf die Klippen und den Pavillon. 

Magnus starrte seinen Verlobten mit einem kleinen Lächeln an, das sich auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte. ,,Nun ... ich bin definitiv beeindruckt.", sagte Magnus und Alecs Augen strahlten, als er sein Verlobter lächelte.

*******************************************************

Nach dem Essen saßen sie am Rand der Klippe und erfreuten sich an der Aussicht. Magnus hatte seinen Kopf auf Alecs Schulter gelegt und genoss die angenehme Stille. ,,Das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Ort betreten habe, war mit 17." Alec brach das Schweigen. Magnus blickte zu ihm auf und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er fortfuhr. ,,Wegen der ganzen Sebastian-Sache und so, ich musste einfach nur weg von der Stadt und dem ... Lärm. Eines Tages konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten. Meine Eltern drängten mich dazu, Anwalt zu werden, so wie sie. Meine Sorgen wurden immer mehr und es war einfach zu viel. Also bin ich losgefahren und fuhr, bis ich versehentlich an diesen Ort kam."

,, Das erste Mal, dass ich hierher kam, war erstaunlich. Ich fühlte mich so frei. Von meinen Eltern, von der Schule, vom ... Leben. Es war befreiend." Alec hörte auf zu reden und atmete tief ein. ,,Seitdem bin ich dauernd hergefahren, um zu malen oder Musik zu hören oder einfach nur das Schweigen zu genießen. Ich habe niemandem von diesem Ort erzählt und niemand hat gefragt, wo ich stundenlang hingehe. Irgendwann hatte Izzy ihren ersten Freund verloren, da dieser seine Seelenverwandte gefunden hatte. Er war nicht ihr Seelenverwandter und am Anfang ihrer Beziehung kümmerte sich keiner um sie. Er hat seine Partnerin gefunden und Izzy nicht ... ich habe sie hierher gebracht. Ich wollte diesen Ort mit ihr teilen, um sie hier zu trösten, wie er es mit mir getan hat. Es hat funktioniert und seitdem ist es Tradition geworden, denke ich." Alec hielt inne, blickte zu Magnus und lächelte. 

,,Ich bin nicht an diesem Ort gewesen, seit ich dich getroffen hab. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit mehr, an einen Ort zu gehen, der mich die Welt vergessen ließ, wenn ich zu der Person gehen konnte, die die Welt für mich neu erstrahlen ließ." Als Magnus erkannte, dass Alec über ihn sprach, errötete er und senkte den Kopf. Gern geschehen, sagte Magnus in Gedanken zu Alec, als dieser lachte und seinen Hals an Magnus Kopf schmiegte. 

Sie saßen lange dort und sprachen über die Hochzeit und ihre Zukunft. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie die ganze Nacht an ihrer Klippe geblieben waren, bis sie den Sonnenaufgang sahen. Anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, saßen sie einfach weiter dort und sahen der Sonne beim Aufgehen zu. ,,Ich wünschte, meine Mutter würde zu unserer Hochzeit am Leben sein.", flüsterte Magnus und Alec wandte den Kopf vom Sonnenaufgang ab und sah Magnus in die Augen. Alec wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, also legte er einfach seine Arme um Magnus 'Schultern und brachte ihn näher zu sich, um ihn fest zu umarmen und ihm somit zu zeigen, dass er für Magnus da war. Magnus war sehr dankbar dafür. Sie machten sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Hause und schliefen gemeinsam ein, sobald ihre Köpfe das Kissen berührten.

*******************************************************

Sie beschlossen, die Hochzeit in sechs Monaten stattfinden zu lassen. Magnus und Izzy hatten sich dazu entschlossen, alles zu organisieren. Alec hatte Izzy versprochen, nicht über Bord zu gehen, aber das Versprechen wurde bald gebrochen, als die Vorbereitung begonnen hatte. ,,Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass Izzy das machen würde! ", murmelte Alec zu sich selbst, als er in seine und Magnus's Wohnung trat, die mit verschiedenen Blumenarten bedeckt war. Überall waren Blumen. ,,Magnus!", wimmerte Alec und dieser schlenderte herein. 

,,Was?", fragte er Alec unschuldig, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Alec warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick zu und zeigte auf die Blumen. Als Magnus erkannte, warum Alec sich beklagte, lächelte er verlegen und ging näher zu ihm. ,,Oh komm schon. Du weißt, es ist für unsere Hochzeit. Willst du nicht, dass es perfekt sein wird?", sagte Magnus und sah an Alec hoch, als er seine Arme um seinen Hals legte. Alec seufzte, er konnte seinem Verlobten nie widerstehen. Egal bei was, er konnte seinem Verlobten überhaupt nicht widerstehen. ,,Okay.", sagte Alec widerwillig und veranlasste Magnus zu grinsen. Er legte seine Lippen auf Alecs und lief wieder davon. Magnus kam jedoch nicht sehr weit, denn Alec zog ihn zurück und legte seine Arme um Magnus 'Taille, um ihn davon abzuhalten, irgendwohin zu gehen. ,,Aber du schuldest mir was.", flüsterte Alec verführerisch in Magnus Ohr und brachte diesen zum Zittern. ,,W-was hast du im Sinn?" Magnus stotterte und Alec grinste. Er liebte es, seinen Verlobten zum Punkt zu bringen, an dem er nur noch stottern konnte. ,,Nun ... ich dachte ..." Alec ließ seine Hände von Magnus Taille gleiten, bis sie auf seinem Hintern ruhten. 

,,Du und ich ... und ..." er hielt inne und brachte seine Lippen zu Magnus, so dass sie sich fast berührten. ,,Und weniger... Kleidung." Alec ließ seinen weichen Atem auf Magnus 'Gesicht wandern, dann biss er sich auf die Lippe und sah in Magnus' Augen, die sich vor Lust geweitet hatten. Alec kniff Magnus Hintern kräftig und brachte Magnus zum Stöhnen. Dieser beugte sich vor, um Alecs Lippen zu fangen, aber Alec lehnte sich zurück und grinste, seine Augen glänzten vor Schelm. ,,Aber du musst diese Blumen mit Izzy aussuchen und ich muss meine Malerei beenden ... also vielleicht später." Und damit ließ er Magnus los und ging zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und ließ Magnus schwer atmend und erregt zurück.

Du bist teuflisch, sagte Magnus in Gedanken. 

Aber du liebst mich.

Nein, tue ich nicht.

Doch, das tust du.

Ja....., das tue ich.

Magnus war es etwas peinlich, als er erkannte, dass Alec's Worte ihn erregt hatten. Er entschloss sich dazu, sich von seinem Unterkörper abzulenken, indem er die Blumen in verschiedene Kästen sortierte. Izzy hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie auf dem Weg war, also wollte er sich beruhigen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine zukünftige Schwägerin ihn mit seinem Problem sah.

Er schloss die Augen und bat seinen Geist, an etwas anderes als Alec zu denken. Denk an ... Pferde. Pferde ... ja. Denk darüber nach ein Pferd zu streicheln, seine Mähne zu kämmen, zu sehen wie Alec eines reitet... Warte was? Seine Augen flogen auf. Jetzt, da er das Bild von Alec im Kopf hatte, wie er reitet, konnte er es nicht wieder herauszaubern, was seinem Unterleib nicht gerade half. Er hatte es noch einmal versucht . ...Okay, versuch das Bild von Alec aus deinem Kopf zu bekommen und versuch an etwas lästiges zu denken. Hausarbeit, ja Hausarbeit kann langweilig sein, ....richtig? Sie sind so anstrengend, wenn man das Geschirr reinigt oder die Teppiche saugen muss oder wenn man Alec den Tisch abwischen sieht ... nackt. 

Magnus 'Augen flogen erneut auf, aber diesmal hörte er ein Kichern aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Er stand langsam auf, ging zum Schlafzimmer und sah Alec, die Augen geschlossen und leicht lächelnd. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Magnus hereinkam. Er ging zu ihm. ,,Was machst du?", sprach Magnus plötzlich direkt in Alecs Ohr und ließ ihn somit vor Schreck springen und von seinem Stuhl fallen. ,,Ich - ich war ... am Meditieren?" Alecs Stimme ging am Ende hoch und ließ seine Antwort wie eine Frage klingen. ,,Äh huh ... meditieren!" Magnus sagte kein Wort. Er kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah Alec mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. ,,Und du weißt nichts über bestimmte Bilder von dir ..., die mir irgendwie in den Sinn gekommen sind?", fragte Magnus und Alecs Erröten erzeugte die Antwort, die er brauchte. ,,Nein ... was, nein ehr-rm, was...Bilder?" Alec schlug alles ab und Magnus grinste. ,,Versuch' nicht, es zu leugnen ... Ich weiß, dass du das warst.", sagte Magnus und Alecs Wangen erröteten sich. ,,Also ... wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Magnus. 

Beide hatten erkannt, dass ihre Seelenverwandtschaft wuchs. Sie hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen, dass Alec gesehen hatte, was Magnus sah. Durch den Antrag und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen hatten sie nicht die Zeit ... und nun das? Gegenseitiges Senden von Bildern über den Geist? Das war neu.

Magnus setzte sich auf das Bett und Alec folgte ihm. Sie saßen einander im Schneidersitz gegenüber und starrten auf die Beine des jeweils anderen. ,,Okay ... also, ich habe dir diese Bilder von mir geschickt.", gab Alec schüchtern zu und Magnus widerstand dem Drang laut 'HA' zu sagen. ,,Aber ich habe gespürt, wie du dich so sehr bemüht hast, an langweilige Dinge zu denken und ich wollte dich nur noch weiter necken. Ich dachte an ein Bild von mir beim Reiten und dann habe ich es dir geschickt. Es war wie ... wenn wir durch unseren Geist reden, aber das war wie eine Bildversion. Anstatt darüber nachzudenken, was ich sagen soll, habe ich dir stattdessen ein Bild geschickt." Magnus nickte mit dem Kopf. ,,Ich will es versuchen.", antwortete er und Alec nickte. 

Magnus schloss die Augen und stellte sich, sich selbst in sehr engen Boxershorts vor und schickte es Alec. Alec hatte seine Augen geschlossen und Magnus konnte den genauen Moment sehen, als Alec das Bild erhielt. Es war der Moment in dem das Blut in seine Wangen schoss. Erneut. Er öffnete seine Augen und warf Magnus einen verärgerten Blick zu. ,,Das ist nicht fair", sagte er und Magnus lächelte unschuldig. ,,Warum nicht? Du hast das Gleiche mit mir gemacht.", antwortete dieser und Alec verdrehte die Augen. ,,Jedenfalls ... was ist mit dem Sehen, was der andere sieht?", fragte Alec und änderte das Thema, bevor sein Körper zu erregt war. Magnus bemerkte es und lächelte, aber sagte zum Glück nichts. 

,,Okay, lass es uns versuchen.", schlug Magnus vor und Alec nickte. Alec drehte sich um und stand nun vor dem Fenster. ,,Also ich ... frage mich nur, was du tust?", fragte Magnus und Alec nickte. Magnus schloss die Augen und fragte sich, was Alec tat, aber alles, was er sah, war sein niedlicher Hinterkopf. ,,Es geht nicht.", sagte Magnus und Alec drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihm wieder anzusehen. ,,Vielleicht, wenn ich aus dem Zimmer gehe? Du weißt schließlich was ich tue und wo ich gerade bin. Vielleicht funktioniert es nur, wenn wir weit weg voneinander sind.", schlug Alec vor. Magnus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

Alec ging aus dem Zimmer und lief in das Gästezimmer, das sie besaßen, falls einer ihrer Freunde vorbeikam. Alec beschloss das Bett zu machen, in dem Izzy letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte. Seine Schwester war letzte Nacht bei ihnen geblieben, da sie und Magnus eine Nachtschicht einlegten, um über den Sitzplan für die Hochzeit zu entscheiden. Er war wirklich in das Machen des Bettes versunken, so dass er vergaß, dass Magnus versuchte durch seine Augen zu sehen. Als Magnus Stimme in seinem Kopf erklang, zuckte er zusammen und ließ vor Schreck das Kopfkissen fallen. Ich hab's geschafft! Du machst gerade das Bett!

Alec musste über die Aufregung in Magnus Stimme grinsen.

Das ist so komisch, antwortete Alec.

Er legte die Kissen auf das Bett und ging zurück zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.Ich weiß, nicht wahr?, stimmte Magnus zu.Alec ging hinein und sah, wie Magnus mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag. Alec war im Begriff zu sprechen, als sein Geist sich mit einem Bild füllte. Nass. Mit nacktem Oberkörper. Magnus. Er stöhnte praktisch, als er das Bild sah und konnte nicht länger warten. Er sprang auf Magnus, der seine Augen überrascht geöffnet hatte. ,,Du machst mich verrückt.", flüsterte Alec und gab Magnus keine Zeit zu antworten, als er Magnus Lippen hart auf seine treffen ließ. Der Kuss war voll mit Zungen und Zähnen. Magnus Augen schlossen sich, als er laut stöhnte und Alec näher zog, indem er seine Arme um seinen Hals legte. 

Es war eine Art Wettkampf, wer von beiden die Kleider des andere eher entfernt hatte, was sich als hart erwies, da keiner von ihnen aufhören wollte, den anderen zu küssen. Aber am Ende hatten sie es geschafft. Alec konnte immer noch nicht das Bild von Magnus aus dem Kopf bekommen, also setzte er sich auf und zog Magnus zu ihrem gemeinsamen Bad. Magnus grinste Alec an, aber dieser ignorierte den selbstgefälligen Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Verlobten und drehte die Dusche an. Als sie darauf warteten, dass das Wasser sich erwärmte, schob Alec Magnus an die geflieste Wand und legte seine Lippen an die weiche, zarte Haut von Magnus Hals. Magnus bewegte seinen Kopf zur Seite und gab dem jungen Mann somit mehr Zugang zu seiner Schwachstelle, in den Alec vor Dankbarkeit biss. Magnus 'Augen rollten zurück, als die Berührungen seines Seelenverwandten, an seinem Hals, ihn übermannte. Er schob Alec zurück und zog ihn unter das warme Wasser. Sobald das Wasser sie beide traf und durchnässte, streiften Alecs Augen Magnus 'Körper.

Der Blick eines Raubtieres, das seine Beute sah. ,,Werde ich deiner Fantasie gerecht?", neckte Magnus ihn. Alec küsste ihn nur als Antwort. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Sex in der Dusche hatten, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich anders an, als all die anderen Male. Magnus vermutete, dass es wahrscheinlich an ihrer neu entdeckten Fähigkeiten lag, (schmutzige) Bilder zu senden. Magnus konnte es nicht erwarten, diese in Zukunft mehr zu nutzen. 

Alec brach den Kuss und küsste erneut Magnus Hals und Brust, gab seinen Nippeln einen sanften Zug, bevor er weiter nach unten fuhr. Er küsste sich an seinen Oberschenkeln hinab und ignorierte das Prachtstück seines Verlobten, was Magnus vor Frustration knurren ließ. Er biss sanft in die Innenseite von Magnus 'Oberschenkeln. Magnus stöhnte und lehnte sich wieder an die Duschwand. Alec hatte ein Faible für die weiche Haut von Magnus 'inneren Oberschenkeln. Er liebte es, ihn dort zu markieren, direkt neben seinem, nicht gerade kleinen Freund. Magnus dachte immer, es sei Alecs Art, seinen Anspruch zu erheben. Seine Art, Magnus an der intimsten Stelle zu markieren, wo niemand außer ihm die Liebesbisse sehen würde. Nach der Schaffung einiger Liebesbisse auf jedem Oberschenkel, erbarmte sich Alec schließlich und gab Magnus Schaft ein sanftes Kätzchenlecken. Magnus stöhnte als Antwort. 

Er zog sich von Alec weg und ließ ihn aufstehen. Er drehte Alec um und benutzte das Duschwasser, um seine Finger zu befeuchten, bevor er einen in ihn schob und Alec somit vorbereitete. Aus einem wurde zwei, drei, bevor Alec laut stöhnte und Magnus wusste, dass er bereit war. Mit dem Duschwasser als Hilfe, stieß er mit einem kräftigen Ruck in Alec, so dass sie beide im Einklang stöhnten. Die Dusche füllte sich mit Stöhnen und Keuchen, als sie beide zum Ende kamen. 

Alec sank gegen Magnus 'Brust und dieser manövrierte sie beide unter dem Duschkopf weg, bevor sie schlussendlich aus der Dusche traten. Magnus wickelte ein großes Handtuch um Alec, bevor er sich ein Eigenes umband. Er lächelte Alec sanft an und gab ihm einen weichen Kuss auf die Stirn, was Alec zum Lächeln brachte. Eine der vielen, vielen Dinge, die Alec an seinem Seelenverwandten liebte, waren die Küsse auf die Stirn, die Magnus Alec immer gab, nachdem sie Sex hatten. Es ließ Alec sicher fühlen, aber vor allem brachte es Alec dazu, sich geliebt zu fühlen. 

Sie verließen das Bad und gingen in ihr Schlafzimmer. Beide Jungs zuckten überrascht zusammen, als sie sahen, wie Izzy beiläufig auf ihrem Bett saß und mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, auf die Beiden wartete. ,,Seid ihr fertig mit eurer Dusche?", fragte sie unschuldig und Alec errötete und blickte zu Boden, bevor er merkte, dass er halb nackt vor seiner Schwester stand. Also trat er hinter seinen Verlobten hervor, der ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug. Als er bemerkte, dass Alec sich hinter ihm bewegte, wuchs sein Lächeln zu einem riesigen Grinsen. ,,Ja Isabelle, dass sind wir definitiv. Nun, wenn du uns entschuldigst. Dein Bruder und ich müssen etwas Kleidung anziehen und unsere Entscheidung nochmal überdenken, dir die Schlüssel zu unserer Wohnung zu geben.", antwortete Magnus und Izzy's Grinsen wuchs. ,,Braucht nicht zu lange.", antwortete sie und ging aus dem Zimmer. 

Alec stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und lehnte seinen Kopf an Magnus Schulter. ,,Wessen Idee war es, ihr einen Schlüssel zu geben?", fragte Alec, dessen Stimme nur gedämpft bei Magnus ankam, da er sein Gesicht in Magnus Hals vergraben hatte. ,,Deine Idee, Schatz.", antwortete Magnus und Alec stöhnte. 

************************************************************

Die Zeit flog vorbei, als sie sich auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit vorbereiteten. Sie hatten nur noch einen Monat, um alles zu beenden, was weder Magnus noch Izzy zum Durchdrehen brachte, da sie bereits alles bereit hatten. Jace hatte Alecs Junggesellenabschied geplant, seitdem Alec ihm von der Verlobung erzählt hatte. Als es endlich die Woche war, in der die Party stattfinden würde, war er mehr als aufgeregt. Er wollte etwas für Alec machen, das Alec wirklich genießen würde. Er war sein Trauzeuge und sein bester Freund seit sie Kinder waren, also wollte er Alec etwas schenken, das dieser nicht vergessen würde. 

Er klopfte an die Tür und wurde bald von Magnus begrüßt. Magnus's Junggesellenparty würde am nächsten Tag stattfinden, was der Grund für sein schlichtes Aussehen war. Er trug eine lockere Hose und ein altes T-Shirt von Alec, welches er sich aus dem Schrank geklaut hatte. ,,Komm herein." Magnus trat zur Seite, um Jace hereinzulassen, der sich sofort auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Alec herein. ,,Hey Jace." Er begrüßte ihn und Jace stand auf und zog Alec in einer Umarmung. ,,Bitte sag mir, dass es keine Stripper gibt.", bat Alec mit geweiteten Augen. Magnus biss auf das Innere seiner Wange, um sich einen Lachanfall zu bewahren und Jace grinste. ,,Nein, es gibt keine Stripper.", sagte Jace und Alec seufzte erleichtert. 

,,Also, was ist es?", fragte Alec und Jace mimte nur das nervöse Ziehen an seiner Lippe, was Alec dazu veranlasste, mit seinen Augen zu rollen. ,,Jedenfalls ...weißt du was?", fragte Jace und Alec hob die Augenbrauen fragend. ,,Clary und ich haben endlich unsere Bindung vollendet." Jace grinste. Alec war erstarrt und Magnus verdrehte die Augen. ,,Das musste ich jetzt nicht hören.", sagte er und Alec nickte zustimmend. Jace verdrehte die Augen. ,,Ich sage dir das, wegen der Sache die du mir erzählt hast ... über deine Verbindung mit Magnus?" Magnus drehte sich, um Alec anzusehen. ,,Was hast du ihm von unserer Bindung erzählt?", fragte er.

,,Dass wir einander Bilder schicken können und sehen, was der andere sieht.", antwortete Alec und Magnus nickte. Er bemerkte das leichte Erröten Alecs, als dieser die Bilder erwähnte und Magnus kam nicht umhin zu grinsen. Seit sie über ihre neue Fähigkeit herausgefunden hatten, hatten sie diese ständig benutzt, um schmutzige Bilder in den Kopf des Anderen zu schicken. Was nicht gerade hilfreich war, wenn sie beide am Arbeitsplatz oder im Gespräch mit einer anderen Person waren. ,,Das ist die Sache. Ich und Clary können das nicht und ich fragte Izzy und Simon und sie sagten dasselbe. Außerdem können wir nicht das fühlen, was der Andere fühlt. Also habe ich Clary gebeten herauszufinden, warum eure Bindung anders ist." Sie hatten sich alle hingesetzt. Alec saß in der Nähe von Magnus und brauchte seine Berührung. Magnus spürte dies, also legte er seinen Arm um ihn und zog Alec näher, während Jace ihnen gegenüber auf dem Sessel saß. ,,Also haben wir nach euren Fähigkeiten gesucht, aber es stand nirgendswo etwas darüber. Überhaupt nichts. Simon fragte eure Freundin Catarina, weil sie ja Ärztin ist. Wir dachten, sie würde es wissen. Aber ... auch sie wusste nichts. Sie sagte, dass es so etwas bis jetzt nicht gegeben hatte, dass es normalerweise unmöglich ist, das zu tun, was ihr tun könnt.", beendete Jace seinen Vortrag. Alec griff nun fest nach Magnus Hand. ,,Also ... w-was bedeutet das?", flüsterte Alec. Jace zuckte nur antwortend mit den Schultern.

,,Nur, dass eure Bindung besonders ist.", sagte Jace und Alec lächelte ein kleines Lächeln in Magnus 'Richtung. ,,Wir sind etwas besonderes?", fragte er und Magnus erwiderte sein Lächeln und beugte sich vor, um seine Stirn an Alecs zu ruhen. Jace spürte, dass das Paar einen Moment brauchte, entschuldigte sich und behauptete, er müsse ins Bad gehen. ,,Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Magnus. Alec beugte sich vor und küsste sanft seinen Verlobten. ,,Ich liebe dich. So sehr.", antwortete Alec, nachdem er den Kuss unterbrochen hatte.Jace kam bald zurück und fragte Alec, ob er bereit wäre zu gehen. Alec nickte und ließ Magnus los, griff nach seiner Jacke und ging mit Jace aus der Tür. Tschüss. Wir werden später darüber sprechen. Okay? 

Okay. Viel Spaß mein Schatz. 

***********************************************************

,,Also ... wohin gehen wir?", fragte Alec. Sie saßen in Jace Auto und die Fahrt fühlte sich wie Stunden an, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit gerade einmal eine war. Die Wahrheit war, dass er sich schrecklich fühlte, seit er sich von Magnus hatte trennen müssen. Alles was er wollte, war bei ihm. Es war seltsam. ,,Erinnerst du dich, als Kinder waren und wir als Schulreise nach Indien gefahren sind?", fragte Jace und Alec nickte. ,,Weißt du noch die Gruppe von Freunde, die den Jungesellenabschied ihres Freundes als Holi-Festival gefeiert haben?", fragte Jace weiter nach und Alec nickte erneut. ,,Erinnerst du dich daran, was du zu mir gesagt hast, nachdem du sie gesehen hast?", fragte Jace und diesmal leuchteten Alecs Augen.,,Auf keinen Fall! Das hast du nicht getan!", rief Alec. Jace grinste und nickte mit dem Kopf.,,Doch, hab ich."Nachdem er die Männer gesehen hatte, die so viel Spaß dabei hatten Farbe und verschieden farbige Pulver aufeinander zu werfen, hatte Alec zu Jace gesagt, dass er seine Junggesellenparty genau so haben wollte. Natürlich war es damals nur ein Wunsch eines 15-jährigen Jungen gewesen. Dass dieser nun tatsächlich wahr wurde, konnte er nicht glauben. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sich Jace tatsächlich daran erinnerte. Er grinste, bevor er sich an das vorherige Thema ihres Gesprächs erinnerte. ,,Hey, also wegen meiner und Magnus Bindung. Denkst du, sie ist komisch? ", fragte Alec. 

,,Nun ... sie ist nicht normal, aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass sie komisch ist. Ich würde jedoch nicht herumgehen und den Leuten darüber erzählen.", sagte Jace und Alec hob die Augenbrauen fragend. ,,Warum nicht?", fragte er und Jace warf einen nervösen Blick auf Alec, bevor er auf die Straße zurückblickte. ,,Weil manche Leute eine schlechte Reaktion darauf haben könnten, oder so.", antwortete Jace und Alec musste ihm zustimmen, dass es sinnvoll war diese Details für sich zu behalten. Die Leute nahmen neue Dinge nicht mit offenen Armen an. ,,Also, wie viele Leute wissen davon?", fragte Alec. 

,,Erm ... da bist du, Clary, Izzy und Simon.", antwortete Jace.,,Was ist mit Cat?", fragte Alec und Jace schüttelte den Kopf.,,Nein, wir haben ihr nicht gesagt, dass wir euch zwei gemeint haben. Wir haben ihr gesagt, dass es für ein Schulprojekt ist.", antwortete Jace und grinste, worüber Alec seine Augen rollte. Ihr Gespräch wurde von jemandem unterbrochen, der an Alecs Fenster klopfte und das war der Moment, in dem Alec erkannte, dass sie angekommen waren. Er stieg aus dem Auto und sah sich um. Sie waren auf einem riesigen Feld angekommen, wo all seine Freunde und Familie standen. Dort stand eine Reihe, unter zwei Bäumen, die ein Plakat hielten, das 'Herzlichen Glückwunsch' sagte. Clary, Simon, Raphael, sein kleiner Bruder Max, Izzy, seine Freunde aus der Schule und von der Arbeit. Alec sah sich in Ehrfurcht um. Jeder trug riesiges Lächeln im Gesicht und Alec konnte nicht anders, als auch zu lächeln. Jedem war gebeten worden, etwas weiß zu tragen, da weiß die beste Farbe war, um die T-Shirts bunt zu färben. Alec wurde darum auch gebeten. Zuerst war er neugierig, aber nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, was Jace geplant hatte, war alles ziemlich klar. Alec sah sich um. Er sah seine Freunde und seine Familie, aber es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, Magnus zu vermissen. Er wusste, dass eine Junggesellenparty ein gesondertes Ding sein sollte, aber nach ihrem Gespräch über ihre Seelenverwandtschaft wollte er wirklich, dass Magnus bei ihm war. Als ob dieser seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, traten alle zur Seite und eine Gestalt ging auf Alec zu. 

Magnus. 

Dort stand Magnus in weiß gekleidet. Überraschung!, dachte Magnus und Alecs ganzes Gesicht brach in ein riesiges Grinsen aus. Seine Augen flackerten auf und seine perfekten weißen Zähne stahlen allen die Show. Es war ein Lächeln, das Alec nur für Magnus reserviert hatte, ohne es zu merken. Er rannte praktisch auf seinen Seelenverwandten zu. Magnus stand einfach da, mit offenen Armen. Alec dachte daran, dass es sich anfühlte wie in diesen alten romantischen Filmen, in denen die beiden Protagonisten ineinander verliebt waren, aber getrennt und sich schließlich wieder vereinen konnten. Er erreichte Magnus, vergrub sein Gesicht in Magnus Hals und atmete den Duft ein, der eindeutig von Magnus stammte. ,,Ich habe dich vermisst.", flüsterte Alec und er spürte, wie Magnus kicherte.,,Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Obwohl es nur eine Stunde war.", antwortete Magnus und Alec sah zu ihm auf. ,,Aber es fühlte sich nach so viel mehr an.", sagte er und Magnus nickte zustimmend. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als wären sie für Stunden getrennt gewesen ,aber in Wirklichkeit war es nur eine Stunde. Wie kann das sein? , fragte Alec sich. ,,Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du kommen würdest?", fragte er und Magnus grinste als Antwort. ,,Ich wollte dich überraschen, Baby.", antwortete er und Alec bekam eine Gänsehaut, sobald er das Wort 'Baby' hörte. 

Alec liebte es, wenn Magnus Kosenamen verwendete. Natürlich, wenn jemand Alec damit konfrontieren würde, dann würde er es einfach verleugnen. ,,Okay! Lass uns die Show auf die Straße bringen!" Jace's Stimme dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern und jeder begann zu klatschen und zu jubeln. Die Boxen begannen dann, laute Popmusik zu spielen, bevor jeder in verschiedene Richtungen verschwand, um entweder vor den Farben davon zu rennen oder um jemanden damit zu bewerfen. Magnus hob seine Augenbrauen voller Erwartung. ,,Du passt lieber auf, Lightwood. Ich kriege dich!", neckte Magnus seinen Verlobten und Alec trat in einer spöttischen Weise näher. ,,Ist das so?", fragte er und Magnus nickte, bevor er Alec zuzwinkerte und davonlief. Alec war erstaunt, aber bevor er auf das Verhalten seines Verlobten reagieren und diesen jagen konnte, waren Clary und Max hinter ihn getreten und hatten ihn mit großen Mengen blauer und orangefarbener Farbe beworfen.Der Tag endete damit, dass alle Freunde und die Familie von Alec, von Kopf bis Fuß in verschiedenen Farben des Pulvers bedeckt waren. Sie saßen um ein Feuer, das Jace aufgestellt hatte und verzehrten geschmolzene Marshmallows. Insgesamt war es eine tolle Nacht. 

*************************************************************

Die Woche vor der Hochzeit flog förmlich vorbei. Magnus Bachelor-Party kam und ging und bald befanden sich die beiden am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Als Luke von der Hochzeit erfahren hatte, bot er an, dass die Beiden das Seehaus für die Hochzeit benutzen konnten, welches er besaß. Es war perfekt. Izzy und Magnus hatten die Gärten, die riesig waren, mit Reihen von Stühlen bestückt, die alle auf den Platz ausgerichtet waren, an dem Magnus und Alec sich treffen und endlich sehen würden. In der Nacht vor der Hochzeit hatte Izzy Alec von Magnus entführt und ihn gezwungen, die Nacht in ihrem Apartment zu verbringen. Sie hatte sagen müssen, dass es Unglück bringen würde, wenn Alec Magnus vor der Trauung sah, bevor dieser mitgegangen war. Alec hatte mit seinen Augen gerollt, aber zugesagt. Er wollte nicht auf Izzy's schlechte Seite treffen. 

So wie der Morgen kam, war er eifrig darauf, seinen Verlobten zu sehen, obwohl sie einander ein paar Mal geschrieben hatten (mit einem richtig existierenden Telefon) und es war weniger als 24 Stunden her, dass Alec seinen Seelenverwandten zuletzt gesehen hatte. Es fühlte sich so viel länger an. Alec war in einem der Zimmer, um sich fertig zu machen. Sie hatten beide zugestimmt, dass sie sich einander keine Bilder schicken oder nicht versuchen würden zu sehen, was der Andere gerade tat, da es die Überraschung ruinieren würde. Izzy würde auf beide Männer wütend sein. Er kämpfte mit seiner Krawatte, als die Schlafzimmertür sich hinter ihm öffnete und Jace - sein Trauzeuge, hereinkam. ,,Bist du bereit?" 

Alec drehte sich um und gab ihm ein Nicken. ,,Kannst du mir dabei helfen?", fragte Alec und zeigte auf seine Krawatte. Jace nickte, bevor er zu Alec ging und die Krawatte fixierte. ,,Bist du nervös?" Jace blickte auf und sah in Alecs Augen. ,,Ja." Alec atmet aus. ,,Das brauchst du nicht." Jace beendete den Kampf mit der Krawatte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. ,,Magnus liebt dich." Alec nickte und sog Jace' Worte förmlich auf. ,,Ja ... ja ich weiß, ... aber es ist nur das -" ,,Kein aber. Das ist dein Tag, an dem du so sentimental sein kannst, wie du willst." Alec kicherte und verdrehte die Augen. ,,Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht einmal würgen werde, wenn du ganz schnulzig wirst." Alec hob die Augenbrauen in Unglauben. Er hatte es zu einem Ding gemacht. Wann immer er und Magnus kleine, öffentliche Zeugnisse der Zuneigungvor Jace austauschten, würde dieser anfangen Würgegeräusche zu machen, aber sie beide wussten, dass Jace es aus Liebe gemacht hatte. Alec wollte gerade antworten, als Izzy den Kopf durch die Tür steckte. ,,Alec! Du siehst so gut aus, aber du bist spät dran! Beweg' deinen Arsch nach unten!" Alec nickte und verließ das Zimmer, auf dem Weg zu seinem Seelenverwandten. 

******************************************************

Magnus war kurz davor durch zu drehen. Er hatte Alec seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen und musste ihn jetzt endlich erblicken, aber er wusste, dass Izzy ihm wahrscheinlich seinen Kopf abreißen würde, wenn er nur versuchen würde, in die Nähe zu gehen, wo Alec sich fertig machte - was am anderen Ende des Gebäudes war. So nahm er nur ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und wünschte sich, dass seine Nerven endlich Ruhe geben würden. Er lief hinunter, wo sich alle versammelten und ging mit Raphael - seinem Trauzeugen, die Stufen herab. Als er den Altar erreichte, hatten sich alle beruhigt und saßen auf ihren Plätzen. Seine Augen trafen auf Alecs Eltern, die ihn anlächelten und Magnus gab die Geste zurück. Er sah seine Familie - Clary, Luke und Jocelyn, alle ermutigend lächeln und sitzend in der Menge. Clary zeigte ihm einen Daumen hoch und Magnus konnte es nicht verhindern, zu kichern. 

Die Musik begann, was darauf hinwies, dass Alec kam. Magnus richtete sich auf und glättete seinen Smoking. ,,Hör auf damit. Du siehst großartig aus.", flüsterte Raphael neben ihm. Magnus drehte sich um und sah ihn fest an. Bald lief Izzy den Gang entlang, das Kissen mit den Ringen darauf in ihren Händen. Sie trug ein langes Goldkleid, das bis zum Boden ragte. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ihr Haar viel in sanften, schwarzen Wellen über ihre Schulter. Sie trat neben den Altar und zwinkerte Magnus zu, bevor sie ihren Platz neben der Stelle einnahm, an der Alec stehen würde. 

Schon bald war der Moment gekommen und Alec ging den Gang hinunter, mit Jace an seiner Seite. Magnus 'ganzes Gesicht leuchtete auf, als er seinen Seelenverwandten sah. Alec sah absolut exquisit aus. Sein schwarz-weißer Smoking schimmerte, als er auf Magnus zulief. Beim Anblick von Alec flogen alle seine früheren Sorgen plötzlich weg. Er enspannte sich und erkannte, dass alles real ist. Das ist Mein, dachte Magnus.

Alec erreichte ihn und nahm seine Hand. Jace trat neben sie und näherte sich Magnus. ,,Pass auf ihn auf.", flüsterte er Magnus ins Ohr und dieser nickte, bevor Jace Alec auf die Schulter klopfte und seinen Platz neben Izzy einnahm. Alec ließ seine Augen über seinen zukünftigen Mann gleiten, bevor er dessen Blick erneut traf. ,,Hey", flüsterte er. Magnus Lächeln wuchs. ,,Hey", antwortete er. Sie starrten einander in die Augen. Beide mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, bevor Magnus erkannte, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Er räusperte sich, was Alec wieder in die reale Welt brachte. Auch er räusperte sich und drehte sich um, um Jem anzusehen. 

Jem war ein alter Freund von Alec und Magnus und Letzter wollte, dass er ihre Hochzeit vollzog. Jem lächelte das Paar an, bevor sie offiziell mit ihrer Hochzeit begannen. ,,Wir sind hier heute versammelt, um Magnus Bane und Alexander Gideon Lightwood in der Ehe zu verbinden. Sie haben ihre eigenen Worte vorbereitet. Also Alec, wenn du anfangen magst." Jem nickte Alec aufmunternd zu. Dieser lächelte und holte ein Stück Papier aus seiner Jacketttasche, auf das er seine Worte geschrieben hatte. ,,Magnus... dich zu treffen, war der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens. Mein ganzes Leben lang, sah ich deine Augen. Die Augen, die mich trösteten und mich hielten. An dem Tag, an dem ich dich getroffen habe, fühlte ich, wie ein Gewicht von meiner Schulter fiel, weil ich dich endlich gefunden hatte. Nach Jahren der Suche, Jahren der Sehnsucht, dich zu halten und deine Stimme zu hören, habe ich dich endlich gefunden. Magnus, du bist mein bester Freund, mein Partner, mein Seelenverwandter. Ich verspreche dich zu ermutigen und dich zu inspirieren. Dich wirklich zu lieben, wie du es verdient hast. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten verspreche ich, dich zu lieben, dich zu schätzen und immer für dich zu kämpfen. Für uns." 

Als Alec fertig war, war Magnus bereits in Tränen ausgebrochen und trotzdem schmückte ein großes Lächeln sein Gesicht. Alec drückte seine Hand und Magnus drückte sanft zurück. Jem wandte sich an Magnus. ,,Magnus, du bist dran." 

,,Alexander. Du bist mein jeder Grund, jede Hoffnung, jeder Traum, den ich je hatte. Alexander ... ich habe mich nicht in dich verliebt. Ich bin praktisch in die Liebe reingelaufen, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und wählte jeden Schritt auf dem Weg. Ich verspreche, dich ohne Bedingungen zu lieben. Mit dir zu lachen, wenn du glücklich bist. Dich zu unterstützen, wenn du traurig bist. Dich zu begleiten, wenn du nach der Richtung fragst. Alec du bist mein Glück. Meine wahre Liebe. Mein bester Freund. Mein Seelenverwandter." 

Jetzt war Alec an der Reihe zu weinen, da seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Er warf Magnus ein wackliges Lächeln zu, das dieser nur zu gern erwiderte. ,,Isabelle, bitte trete vor mit den Ringen.", sagte Jem und Izzy trat vor. Alec nahm den Ring, mit dem er um Magnus HAnd angehalten hatte. ,,Ich, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, nehme dich Magnus Bane, zu meinem Mann." Alec steckte den Ring auf Magnus 'Finger, bevor er einen kleinen Kuss auf diesen gab. Magnus lächelte, nahm den Ring vom Kissen und hielt Alecs Hand in seiner. ,,Ich, Magnus Bane, nehme dich, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, zu meinem Mann." Magnus ließ den Ring auf Alec's Finger gleiten. ,,Ich ernenne euch nun zu Mann und Ehemann. Du kannst jetzt deinen Bräutigam küssen.", verkündete Jem. Endlich!, sagte Magnus in Gedanken und Alecs Lachen wurde von seinen Lippen verschluckt. 

***************************************************

Der Empfang war wunderschön. Sowohl Izzy, als auch Magnus, hatten sich selbst übertroffen. Alec und Magnus vermischten sich mit ihren Gästen, bevor es Zeit für das Ehepaar war, ihren ersten Tanz vorzunehmen. Magnus führte Alec auf die Tanzfläche und dieser legte seine Hände um Magnus 'Taille, dessen Arme Alecs Nacken umschlangen. ,,Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Alec. Er blickte mit so viel Liebe in Magnus 'Augen, dass dieser es unmöglich fand, wegzuschauen. ,,Und ich liebe dich.", antwortete Magnus. 

Sie tanzten langsam noch ein paar Minuten herum, bevor andere Paare sich auf die Tanzfläche gesellten. Die Musik wandte sich von langsam bis fröhlich und das Tanzen wechselte von sinnlich zu verrückt. Alec entschuldigte sich und lief los, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. ,,Alec. Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich." Seine Mutter und sein Vater näherten sich ihm und Maryse lächelte herzlich, während Robert Alec auf die Schulter klopfte. ,,Danke", antwortete Alec.Nach dem kurzen Gespräch mit seinen Eltern entschloss sich Alec, seinen Seelenverwandten zu suchen, aber Magnus war nicht dort, wo Alec ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er entdeckte Izzy und ging auf sie zu. ,,Hey Iz? Hast du Magnus gesehen?", fragte er und Izzy kicherte nur.Er wollte sie fragen, was so lustig war, als sich plötzlich die Musik wieder änderte. Er blickte zur Bühne, wo die Redner standen und entdeckte, wie Magnus mitten auf der Bühne stand, mit einem Mikrofon in der Hand. ,,Dieses Lied ist für den schönsten Ehemann der Welt.", sagte Magnus in das Mikrofon.Alec hob die Augenbrauen überrascht. Sicher wusste er, dass Magnus singen konnte, aber er wusste nicht, dass Magnus ein Lied vorbereitet hatte, um es bei ihrer Hochzeit zu singen. Er trat näher an die Bühne heran und Magnus zwinkerte Alec zu, bevor er sich räusperte und darauf wartete, dass die Musik anfing. 

 

"You can be my guiding light.", sang Magnus in das Mikrofon.

"Keep me, company in the night.

That's all I need.

All I want.

Is for you to stay a little longer now." Magnus verließ die Bühne und lief auf Alec zu, in dessen Augen Tränen schimmerten.

"With arms around me, like a border."

Alec hatte ebenso angefangen auf Magnus zu zulaufen und die Beiden trafen sich in der Mitte. Alec hielt sein Hände aus, legte diese auf Magnus' Wangen und streichelte sanft seine Wangenknochen mit den Daumen.

"Like the air I breathe, I let you in."

Magnus sang weiter und bestaunte Alecs strahlend blaue Augen.

"Keep me warm underneath my skin.

Cause I'm giving into your touch.

I can never get enough."

Magnus lehnte sich in Alecs Hand, welche immer noch seine Wange hielt und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss in die Handfläche.

"Dive in deep into the ocean."

Alec lehnte sich langsam vorwärts und küsste Magnus auf die Stirn, als dieser weiter sang. 

"You can be my safety zone

Somewhere, I can go and feel unknown.

That's all I need.

All I want.

Is to stay a little longer now.

Arms around me like a border."

Magnus kuschelte sich weiter an Alec, welcher zum Glück seine Arme öffnete, um MAgnus darin zum empfangen.

"Like an endless stream, you take me in.

To a place that I've never been.

Now I'm giving in to your touch.

I will never get enough.

Dive in deep into the ocean."

Magnus beendete den Song und Alec lehnte sich sofort weiter vor und ließ seine Lippen mit Magnus' zusammenkrachen, mit so viel Kraft, dass Magnus ins Straucheln kam und fast hinten rüber kippte. Sie ließen voneinander ab, als sie Pfiffen und Geklatsche hörten. Außerdem benötigten sie dringend Luft. ,,Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so verdammt sehr!", wisperte Alec und Magnus war erstaunt, von der Intensität seiner Worte in Alecs Augen. ,,Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr.", antwortete er.

*********************************************************

Sie kletterten in Magnus 'Auto, nachdem sie sich von allen verabschiedet hatten. Magnus sah zu Alec hinüber und nahm seine Hand in seine. ,,Bereit?" ,,Ja. Izzy packte alles für uns, um es einfacher zu machen.", antwortete Alec und Magnus kicherte. ,,Ich habe damit gemeint...." Magnus zog ihre verschränkten Hände hoch, ihre Hochzeitsringe schimmerten. ,,Du weißt schon, ... verheiratetet zu sein." ,,Oh, das...." ,,Ja, diese kleine Tatsache.", neckte Magnus ihn und Alec verdrehte die Augen. ,,Natürlich bin ich bereit.", antwortete er ohne neckenden Ton in seiner Stimme. Magnus beugte sich vor, um ihm sanft die Lippen aufzulegen, bevor er lächelte. ,,Gut." 

Sie wollten ihre Hochzeitsnacht in ihrer Wohnung verbringen, bevor sie ihre Flitterwochen antraten. So liefen sie, in Hand in Hand, in das Gebäude. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie an ihrer Wohnungstür ankamen, an die Alec Magnus drückte, bis sein Rücken an die Tür schlug. ,,Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie schön du heute bist.", flüsterte Alec. Magnus schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte. ,,Nun ... Du siehst wunderschön aus.", fuhr Alec fort. Er beugte sich vor und nahm sanft Magnus Lippen zwischen seinen eigenen. ,,Du bist die schönste Person, die ich je getroffen habe, von innen und außen.", fuhr Alec immer weiter fort und Magnus stöhnte bei Alecs Worten auf, bevor er ihn mit einem drängenderem Kuss überfiel. 

Magnus drückte Alecs Jackett von seinen Schultern und dieser tat dasselbe mit Magnus'. Sie ließen nicht von den Lippen des jeweils anderen ab. Alec drückte sein Knie zwischen Magnus 'Beinen, rieb sich an seinem Freund und ließ Magnus somit in seinen Mund stöhnen. Magnus sprang hoch und wickelte seine Beine um Alec's Taille, was diesen überraschte, aber er erholte sich schnell und packte ihn an seinen Oberschenkeln, um Magnus davon abzuhalten, herunter zu fallen. ,,Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Magnus, als sie sich vorübergehend zum Atmen trennten.

Alec schob sich von der Tür weg und trug seinen Geliebten in ihr Schlafzimmer, während er diesen küsste. Magnus legte seine Arme um Alec's Hals und zog an seinen Haaren. Alec stöhnte. Bevor er Magnus traf, hatte Alec nicht gewusst, dass er einen Fetisch dafür hatte, dass an seinem Haar gezogen wurde. Durch Magnus hatte sich alles geändert. Alles mit Magnus hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Jede Berührung, jeder Kuss, jedes Stöhnen wurde verstärkt, als das Ehepaar langsam seine Kleider entfernte und sich ihre Lippen niemals wieder trennten. 

,,Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Alec. Er löste langsam seine Hände, bis Magnus auf das Bett fiel. Magnus 'Augen waren voller Lust und er lächelte Alec verführerisch an. Dieser kletterte dann auf ihn und küsste seinen Hals entlang, bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein hinunter. Magnus warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte. Hin und wieder würde Alec verspielt an diesem nippen, bevor er die Haut mit der Zunge berührte.Die Dinge eskalierten langsam, da sie beide nicht drängen wollten. Nachdem sie beide völlig nackt waren, füllte sich der Raum mit Gestöhne und Seufzern, als sie beide einander liebten. In dem Moment, als sie beide dem Ende nah kamen, erklang der Name ihres Seelenverwandten in befriedigtem Klang aus ihren geöffneten Lippen. 

**********************************************************

Magnus zog Alec in ihr angeschlossenes Badezimmer und ließ in die Badewanne warmes Wasser ein. Die Wanne war von duftenden Kerzen umgeben und gab dem ganzen Bad einen romantischen Anblick. Sie kletterten beide in die Wanne, mit Alec's Rücken an Magnus 'Brust. Er legte den Kopf auf diese und schloss die Augen. Sie schwiegen und genossen die Ruhe.

,,Magnus?", flüsterte Alec und brach ihr Schweigen. Magnus summte antwortend. ,,Was Jace sagte, neulich ... über unsere Bindung...., dass sie etwas besondere ist. Was bedeutet das für uns?"

,,Nun ... Jace hatte recht, als er sagte, wir sollten nicht umhergehen und den Leuten darüber erzählen. Seit ich klein war, habe ich Rassismus erlebt oder Leute, die mich in Schubladen steckten und dachten sie wären mir überlegen, wegen meines Hintergrundes. Sie tun das, weil sie etwas, das anders ist nicht mögen und unsere Bindung ist anders. Sie würden es für unnatürlich halten, aber ich finde es absolut schön. Wir wissen nicht, warum unsere Bindung stärker ist, als die der meisten Leute, aber wir müssen es trotzdem zu schätzen wissen." Magnus küsste die Rückseite von Alecs Ohrläppchen und brachte Alec zum Erzittern.

,,Ich denke, dass es wunderschön ist.", antwortete Alec. ,,Und ich liebe es, dich dort zu haben, in meinem Kopf und deine Gegenwart zu spüren. Es ist tröstend." Magnus lächelte über seine Worte.

,,Ich werde immer bei dir sein.", flüsterte Magnus. Alec drehte den Kopf und küsste seinen Mann.

************************************************************

In dieser Nacht legten sie sich in ihr Bett, mit ihren Beinen verschlungen und Alecs Kopf auf Magnus 'Brust. Alec zog ein Muster auf dieser, als er seinem festen Herzschlag zuhörte. Mittlerweile drehten sich Magnus Finger in Alecs Haare, bevor er seine Hand über Alecs Rücken und wieder zurück in seine Haare gleiten ließ. ,,Alexander?", flüsterte Magnus und prüfte, ob sein Mann wach war.,,Hmm?" ,,Bist du glücklich?", fragte Magnus und Alec wandte den Kopf zu ihm.,,Ja." Alec lächelte. ,,Bist du es?",,Mehr als du denkst.", antwortete sein Mann, bevor er sich vorbeugte und seinen Seelenverwandten küsste.Sie schliefen bald ein und kuschelten sich aneinander. 

*************************************************************

Alec und Magnus umarmten ihre Familie, bevor sie ins Flugzeug stiegen. ,,Das ist so aufregend!" Magnus sprang praktisch auf und ab. Alec kicherte und warf seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Ehemannes. ,,Ja, Baby. Es ist sehr aufregend.", antwortete Alec. 

Er wusste, dass Magnus nicht über den Urlaub selbst aufgeregt war. Er war begeistert von der Tatsache, dass dies der erste Urlaub wäre, den sie zusammen verbringen würden. Alec würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, er sei nicht aufgeregt. 

Sie setzten sich in ihre Sitze. Magnus hatte sich auf den Fensterplatz geschmuggelt und Alec, der seinem Seelenverwandten nichts abschlagen konnte, übergab seinen Fensterplatz an seinen Liebsten, der ihm mit einem dicken Kuss gedankt hatte, was es für Alec letztendlich wieder wert machte. Sie setzten sich beide und warteten auf das Flugzeug. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschlungen, genauso wie ihre Herzen und Köpfe. Dann hob das Flugzeug ab.


End file.
